Merged Souls: Trying for Normal
by baynewen
Summary: Sequel to Merged Souls. So what could possibly go wrong trying for a normal life? Murder, mystery, and ghosts. And what's going on in Volterra these days? OCC Vamp B/E.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, but not Merged Souls: Trying for Normal

**Author's Note**: Readers are precious and their insight never ceases to amaze me thanks Pien!

**Chapter1**

**EPOV**

Alice, Esme and I followed Aldrich to Volterra, the plan was to interview the remaining human servants for positions in the newly proposed living museum at the castle. Bella and the triplets had accompanied us as far as London. I just couldn't bear to have them half a world away, but I didn't want them in Volterra. So they were visiting with Charlie and Carol. Esme had given Bella a mission, she was to work on a friend of ours, to accept a proposal to be the curator of the Volterra Museum. I felt much better with them close at hand and in the same time zone.

Charlie and Carol were staying at Claridge's Hotel in Mayfair, where I had booked them in for their honeymoon, so I also reserved a suite of rooms for Bella and the children. Thank god I wasn't there to listen to her complain about the cost. Charlie could deal with it this time. My wife is the sweetest and most beautiful woman in the world, however she was raised having to watch every penny spent by her loveable but spendthrift mother. As a result she had brought into our life, as Emmett called it, her 'scrooge gene'. And while our personal wealth numbered in the billions, she still found it difficult to break the habits of a lifetime. I chuckled as I relaxed beside Alice and Esme thinking of the tirade Charlie would have to handle.

Alice smirked at me and touched my arm. "_You do realize you're not out of the dog house. When she calls you tonight, you should still be prepared for a lecture."_

I sighed deeply and resigned myself to the inevitable. "Will she ever accept that she doesn't ever have to worry about money? I can't even get her to look at our combined portfolio, let alone her personal accounts." Alice laughed. "Do you know that she had me set up College saving plans for each of the kids, before we left the States? She wants to see what she can save from the household money for them, until they can start saving for themselves!"

Alice and Esme both chuckled. Esme leaned towards me, _"Edward, she'll learn eventually. I know it was quiet the shock for me, when I came into this life, to learn how wealthy Carlisle was. But perhaps she's also trying to teach the children the value of a dollar?"_

I looked at Alice. "Anything to add to the discussion sister dear, perhaps you have an insight into how long I'll have to fight with her to spend our money."

She smiled and said, "_Oh Edward, I can't be sure, she changes her mind all the time about accepting your generous gifts, and with the idea that your wealth is now hers. She finds it rather frightening so give her a few years...or maybe decades it'll get better." _

"Well personally I'm expecting it to take me centuries to break her of the habit of grimacing every time she uses a credit card." Both ladies laughed.

Our trip to Volterra turned out to be unnecessary.

The guard that had remained behind had heard of the Volturi defeat and had feasted on the humans employed at the castle and then fled just hours before Aldrich arrived. Aldrich and his team showed no mercy to the vampires still residing there, and were hunting down those that had run.

Damage control for this magnitude of a massacre would be impossible. So a devastating accident had to be arranged in the servant quarters which fell to Alice, Esme and I. We set fire to the bodies and the portion of the castle that housed their quarters and common areas. We also disabled the sprinkler system in those areas along with the alarms making it look like faulty wiring for the Fire Marshall's investigation. Because of the investigation we couldn't use time delay devices and had to be extra careful to not set fire to ourselves. Thank god, that went well.

Autopsies were unable to determine cause of death, and identification was possible only through dental records. Generous compensation was made to the grieving families and plans moved forward for the renovations to the damaged areas and the rest of the castle. It was an extremely sad time in the city of Volterra, but hope rose out of the ashes when the people found that the castle would be improved and a museum created, the projected windfall to the local economy was heartening to the locals.

The changes planned for the castle included the removal of anything connected to the Volturi specifically and vampires in general. Marcus had turned over the assets and the properties of the Volturi to the NorthWest Trust. To be administered by a five member Board of Directors consisting of Carlisle, myself, Marcus and the Princes, for the support and benefit of the museum the local community and for the assistance and guidance of those in our world requiring help.

Aro's private wealth was held in trust by Marcus for Charlotte, she being his only living relative. We did the same with Caius's wealth, setting it up for Ruby, she was deserving and alone in the world. Caius had no living relations so his wealth might as well do some good.

The technology available in the castle was truly amazing and very advanced. Some of it was cutting edge, such as the security system which had been adapted for a vampire's preternatural abilities. It caused quite the stir with the new human Chief of Security. Aldrich had to convince him that it was a prototype being tested for the CIA. And yes, surprisingly enough he bought it.

The castle was fully automated, the system was advanced and involved. It handled everything from the simplest of lights, heating, WIFI, satellites, to accounting programs that invest and divest funds, programs that monitored world news, to track our kind, and they even had elaborate environmental controls for the protection of the many ancient manuscripts and artifacts scattered about the castle, along with pneumatically sealed vaults in the dungeons that contained numerous treasures thought lost to the world.

We eventually had to agree that only a vampire team could oversee and maintain these programs and systems, that was why we recruited from the ranks of the Princes' followers. No former Volturi would be allowed to work in the castle again in any capacity.

With a considerable bribe, to leave their current project, Esme hired a top flight contractor and architect from Florence that specialized in the preservation of historical buildings, with the requirement that they use as much local talent and materials as possible, in the restoration and renovation of the castle.

Esme had chosen a mid 19th century theme for the museum, which fit well with much of the current décor, even the older artifacts could be displayed easily and events would be planned to showcase different periods within the castle history throughout the year.

The buzz in the academic world about this new museum was such that the Florence University of Arts had petitioned the Trust, to establish an affiliation for the enrichment and study of the artifacts showcased at the Castle. Requests were already been submitted for permission to conduct research in the libraries and vaults. These would all have to be carefully scrutinized, before any decision was made.

In an attempt to stave off natural curiosity, it was decided that the history of the castle would be traced through Marcus' family line. Since there were no other living descendants than Simon, he would become the face of the Volturi family. He loathed using that surname so he chose instead to use the name of his human mother Cornelii.

A curator had to be hired, that was the mission of Bella and Charlie back in London, to get this person to agree. Esme had someone very specific in mind, he had previously worked at the British Museum he had experience with a living museum and could facilitate the affiliation with the FUA. Bella contacted me later that night and once she had finished reaming me out about the cost of the suite and while telling me how much she loved it at the same time, she said that Alastair was thrilled by the offer and couldn't wait to start.

Yes, Alastair had accepted the appointment to the post of curator in Volterra. Since he had lived during many of the times that would be showcased at the castle, he was the perfect choice. He was hoping to make this a long term endeavour, by aging himself through the use of special effects makeup. Knowledge he acquired during his time as a makeup artist with Pinewood Studios back in the 70's.

Alastair would also be responsible for the cataloguing and shipping of all documents, and artifacts that alluded to the existence of the Volturi Vampires to Seattle, and to debunk anything or anyone that alluded to what had really gone on at the castle. He was a stickler for detail, accuracy and he was also a consummate liar of the first degree, when the occasion required it.

Esme was staying for a few more weeks, to see the renovations get underway and to help Alastair settle in with his executive assistant... Aldrich. Not a match made in heaven, but the Princes wanted their own eyes and ears there, at least for a few decades.

Esme was impressed with the care that been taken with the infrastructure and general maintenance of the castle. In addition to many of the modern conveniences that were already in place, it was clear that bathrooms would be the only major issue, toilets and showers would need to be added to all the rooms that humans would be using.

Aldrich had found that the town itself would not be immediately able to handle the influx of tourists and visitors once the museum opened. So he proposed a restaurant and a B&B should be built and operated in the out buildings of the castle, employing staff from the town and showcasing local dishes and ingredients. It was hoped that, in the future, additional businesses will be opened to meet the demand generated by the increase in tourism.

The city council was enthused by our plans for the castle. They intended to make the feast Saint of Marcus and even bigger event. While none of us really wanted to carry on with this farce, it was the only event they had that had drawn a significant crowd to the hilltop town.

Once they were ready to hire staff for the museum and sundry, Alice and I would return to assist Alistair and Aldrich with their selection. Alice flew to Paris and met Jasper there for fashion week and they were joined by Rose and Emmett, who would later be taking off on a skiing vacation in the Alps. Emmett's plans to hunt big game in Africa had been stopped by Carlisle. The allegiance of the vampires on that continent were still suspect and Richard did not want any Cullens being captured while on Safari. Predictably Emmett was not pleased and Rose told us he pouted all the way to Paris.

I joined Bella in London, for a few days, with Charlie and the kids, we had a wonderful time. I was very impressed with Alistair, who made our visit very interesting. We got not only the history of the places we went to but the scandals as well. He was a walking, talking history text that could bring a time and place to life with his words. He had the added advantage of being a well informed gossip of both the past and present. Esme was right he would be brilliant as curator. Alastair left us after a few days, headed for Volterra, looking every inch the confident but serious academic, ready to tantalize and no doubt give the people from FUA a run for their money. I was sure the students would love him.

The transformation of our hitherto reclusive and mistrusting friend was due entirely to Charlie and Carol. Before Alistair left he made me promise to keep him informed about Charlie and Carol. "_You see Edward, time has a funny habit of getting away from me. Decades can go by without me really having taken notice. Charlie has already told me he will live out a human life but I would hate myself if I missed out on any of his milestones. And I want to be able to say good-bye to my friend before he passes on. You'll let me know won't you?"_

Bella was very affected by Alistair's request, we both promised him that he was a family friend and that we would always keep him informed. We in turn asked that he keep in touch as well. We flew out of Heathrow in the early evening. We had a layover in New York, Charlie and Carol were going to stay there for a few days, but we were catching a connecting flight to Chicago.

I was taking Bella and the kids to see my old haunts and places of interest from my human years. I still owned my childhood home, my last tenant had recently vacated, so I wanted to inspect the property. I had a thought of making it into a vacation home for us. I wanted Bella to help me decide what kind of improvements or renovations would be needed to accommodate all of us.

Our first stop in Chicago was The Palmer House. I had stayed here once, as a boy with my parents, when our house was being renovated. It was in the historic downtown near the lakeshore and all the shopping...Alice would love that, Bella not so much. Our accommodations were beyond luxurious, of course my wife's scrooge gene raised its ugly head once again. Thankfully we were alone in our room when she let loose.

"_What were you thinking? We're only going to be here for 72 hours and you reserve a penthouse that isn't even advertised? We are a family, Edward, and these are not kid friendly rooms! Did you even consider the cost if anything gets broken?"_

Bella continued on with her rant for the next 10 minutes and I just let her go, but there were times that I was hard pressed to keep a straight face. Finally she ran out of either air or words, I don't know which. I put on my best crooked smile and downcast eyes...yeah me playing her but I had plans that her inner scrooge was not going to derail.

"Love, this is the only hotel I ever stayed in with my human parents. It has memories for me that I wanted to share with you and our children. And depending on the weather it's within walking distance of everywhere. I want to go everywhere with you and the kids including my childhood home." I know it was wrong of me to pull my human card, but hell it worked and for that I was thankful.

My wife collapsed into my arms, "_Oh Edward, I'm so sorry, I had no idea how special this place would be to you! Please forgive me my heartless rant darling."_

I pulled my wife closer and kissed the top of her head smiling to myself. As I looked out the door, toward the living room, I saw Masen and Beth sitting on the couch facing us, they both gave me the thumbs up, the cheeky devils. I should probably have felt guilty and I did a little, but only because my children caught me. But like I said, 'Scrooge' was not going to derail my plans.

The architectural details of the Palmer House were stunning, I had reserved us a table for afternoon tea in the famed Lobby Bar. They were doing a retro event with staff dressed in period costumes from World War I, and the food served would be from the same time period as well. Actors would be interacting with patrons and staff as if it was circa 1915 to make the ambiance more authentic. Bella was beyond nervous, she had yet to fake eating in a crowd of humans but I wanted her and the kids to experience this with me. This would be my chance to share, with my family, what it had been like for me, when I was human, living at this hotel. I was probably more excited about having tea with my family this afternoon then I had been in 1915.

**BPOV**

It was entertaining to see Edward so excited, especially since he thought he got away with charming me about the cost of the penthouse. In fact, Charlie had sat me down and had a long talk with me back in London, after my rant about the cost of the suite of rooms at Claridge House. He brought things into perspective for me...well maybe he just told me I was being STUPID! At least that's how he put it to me. Charlie pointed out how every time I rejected or ranted about money to Edward, I was in effect rejecting who he was. Like my Dad said Edward's money didn't just fall out of the sky. He and his family had and still did invest considerable time and effort into ensuring that their money works for them, and they were not the only ones that benefitted from it. He also pointed out that money was a necessity in my new life. After all we never knew when we might have to pick up and leave at a moment's notice, moving expenses, substantiating documentation, creating new identities and continuing to finance all their good works took buckets of money.

Even our anonymity in London required the expensive suite, and at other times private planes, large private residences with huge acreage and fast cars. He started to make sense and I started to see things from Edward's perspective. He finally had someone to share his wealth with, for the first time in his existence, why shouldn't he enjoy himself. Esme had once told me that the Cullen men by nature were extremely generous and it did not come from a desire to flaunt their wealth, but from a desire to share their good fortune with those they care about.

So I smiled at my gorgeous husband, as he made sure the kids knew their table manners and explained what would be going on, why it was special to him that he shared this experience with us. I changed into a sapphire blue afternoon dress and flats, to compliment Beth in powder blue. Edward loved his two ladies in blue. The boys had on dress pants and dark green shirts, to compliment their eyes. They looked just like their father, all three of them were so handsome.

We took the elevator down to the Lobby Bar, when the doors opened it was like being thrown back in time. Thank god, I'd seen the movie Titanic so my jaw didn't drop open as far as it might have. Edward actually looked more at ease than I had seen him in a while. Once our reservation was confirmed we were seated at our table with a prime view of everything going on. Edward placed our order and we waited watching the waiters and actors move around us.

One gentleman came towards us and engaged Edward in a conversation about the conflict in Europe, that would be World War I to me. Edward smiled and got a faraway look in his eyes, while he talked to the man, who seemed at first taken aback about Edward's ability to converse in the style of the time and with such detail.

I looked at the children and they were mesmerized watching their father in his element. The gentleman acknowledged us all, thanked Edward for his views and passed on to another table.

Tea came and Edward gave me a lesson in sleight of hand, we both put my Gucci handbag, that would never be the same again, to good use. In the future, I would make it a rule of thumb to put a baggie or two in all my purses. Amazingly, enough of the food was just to the triplets liking, cucumber sandwiches were now a favourite with all three and even the devilled eggs were a hit. But it was the petite fours and cakes that made them ask why we didn't have tea time at home. I raised my eyebrows at Edward and mouthed 'thanks' he had just created a monster, between London, and now Chicago, I could see them asking for high tea every day once we were home. I must say it was nice and the foods served are easier to hide than a regular meal so perhaps we could do it on weekends at home.

Edward suddenly stiffened and looked livid. I was used to him overreacting to the thoughts of others, but this seemed different. I gathered myself and did the mental tap 'Edward what's wrong?'

"_There's one of us here right now, but I can't locate them. I can hear them and their watching us."_

**EPOV**

I could hear her thoughts she was rambling on about 'get them, take them out, for him' over and over but I couldn't find her anywhere in the room. Bella was now aware and she too was trying to look around without tipping her off. Anthony then touched Beth and she latched onto my hand.

"_Dad it's the woman in the grey period costume over by the staircase, the one with the short brown hair, she's wearing brown contacts making her eyes almost black and she's hungry, Dad, really hungry. But she's even more angry then hungry." _

I nodded to Anthony and Beth, Masen and Bella were also on alert, I called for our bill and signed it. When we got up, I sent Bella towards the elevator and I made my way towards the staircase. My intent was to warn her away but as I approached she turned and bolted.

The last coherent thought I caught was one word _'__Caius'._ I tapped for Bella's attention, 'We've got trouble love, she's Volturi.'

Bella's face fell, she immediately had the kids on the elevator and we made our way to the penthouse. I was on my phone as soon as the door closed. Carlisle was the nearest so I contacted him first. He and Simon would be on the next plane out of Sea Tac and he wanted us to stay put. The other Edward called shortly after, he and Reagan would be coming with Carlisle and Simon and they would be bringing a few friends with them.

The other Edward warned me that it sounded like the woman was Roma, Caius's lover and personal assassin she was dangerous and we had better stay put. _"__Oh and Edward for the sake of a name just call me Wales when I get there, it'll save confusion, it is after all part of one of my titles."_

Did I ever mention that 'Wales' could be a bit of a pompous ass?

The triplets came into our room after they had changed for bed, they crawled up to sit with Bella and I on the king sized bed. Instead of asking about the woman downstairs they asked about my mother and father. I promised them that we would go through the trunks, the day after tomorrow, in the attic of my home. Carlisle and I had, over the years, done everything we could do to preserve my home and its contents, even though neither of us had physically been inside since the night I was changed.

Carlisle had gone, soon after my change, to secure and close up the house and to find my father's papers, like his will, remove my mother's jewellery and release the staff. We had kept all my parents and my personal items, down through time, paying preservationists to go into the house and repackage the contents of the trunks as methods to insure their survival improved. There were now eight pneumatically sealed trunks in the attic of my home and all the original furnishings were in an antiques storage facility. I had to meet with my lawyers the next morning to pick up the extra keys, even though I had my own set, just to keep up appearances of being the latest to inherit the property.

The triplets begged for a movie, so we rented the latest Harry Potter film and they all fell asleep half way through it. Bella and I spent the rest of the night cuddling with our children and talking quietly about the woman downstairs. I didn't understand why she didn't approach us if she was the notorious Roma and just how dangerous was she?

Well the West Coast crew arrived at 5:00 am. Bell and I left the triplets sleeping in our bed and joined the others in the living room. I started to explain to them what we had seen in the Lobby Bar, when our bedroom door opened and a very sleepy Beth stumbled over to me. "_Daddy, it will be easier if I just show them." _So with her eyes half closed, she stumbled from one person to the next, putting her hand on their cheek and going through her mental video, then she would give them a kiss and move on to the next one.

She came back to me and put her arms up, I reached down and picked her up. Bella gave her a kiss on her cheek and then Beth put her head on my shoulder and promptly fell asleep. I took her back to our room and tucked her in with her brothers giving them all another kiss.

Edward excuse me Wales was watching me as I came out and closed the door. _"You are a very rich man, Edward Cullen, and that little girl is one of your greatest treasures, she is so pure of heart."_

I smiled and looked at Simon. "I know Wales, but you're not the only one to realize that, she is treasured by many."

He chuckled at me "_Oh I know I heard all about her from that one on the flight here. I had to actually fake sleep to shut him up." _

Simon blushed and Bella just smiled at him and patted his knee. My wife is an amazing woman normally you would think she would be possessive of her only daughter. Particularly since Bella is still considered a newborn and can be emotionally volatile, but instead she reassures Simon that she understands.

Wales and Reagan decided they would check out the hotel and see if there could ferret out Roma. Their six friends which had come with them had checked into rooms on various floors and would accompany them on the hunt. They left and Carlisle settled in to talk. Simon yawned and retired to what was Beth's room and that bothered me just a little for some reason. But he loved her so much that I couldn't begrudge him, at least while she slept in my room with her brothers.

**CarPOV**

I sat and looked at my son and daughter-in-law, their love was so obvious and I was so happy for them, but I had something I needed to share with Edward and decided I might as well get it out in the open.

"Edward, I take it you haven't gone by the Lincoln Park house yet?"

Edward smiled at me and said: _"__No, I'm going to pick up the keys tomorrow. I wanted to take a look around," _Then he put his arm around Bella's shoulder. _"And __I want to hear what Bella thinks about making it into a vacation home. Plus the kids want to go through the trunks. I'd like to acquaint them with my past, I think it would be good for me. I've seen the inventory lists but to actually see my things and hold them may be cathartic."_

"Yes well that's what I wanted to talk to you about." He looked perplexed and nodded for me to continue. So I leaned forward with my arms on my knees. "Edward, that night, the night I went to your home to do the things I told you about, well I lied about a few of them."

_"__What do you mean?"_

"When I got there the place was locked up tighter than a drum. And the old washer woman, Mina, was sitting on the front step smoking her pipe."

I remembered that night like it was yesterday the old woman looked at me and said _"__I thought it would be one of your kind would to come here, but I didn't think it would actually be you. Have you taken the boy then?"_

She didn't wait for my answer. _"__It was her that got you to do it, wasn't it? The mistress, I mean. I told her what you were and she got it into her head that it was the only way to save the young master. She asked you to turn him didn't she? And you did it, you changed him into one of you."_

She didn't seem to expect me to answer any of her questions, so I stood still like only our kind can and listened. She shook her head and shuddered a little, _"__Well you don't act like most of your kind. To take care of humans like you was one of them, and working so hard trying to save them, I don't understand." _She bit the stem of her pipe and dug in her pocket, _"__So I guess you must still be God's child. You couldn't give up your soul, and do what you do. You should know all the servants have left. They are either sick or scared, but I figured you'd see to it that we'd be okay, so I came to wait and get my wages."_

I paid her, and told her that I would leave the other servants wages with my lawyers and told her where they should go, she agreed to pass it along. Then she handed me a key_. "__The mistress gave me this when I started working here, so I could get in and out early in order to be with my own family." _She looked back at the house then stood up and knocked out her pipe and said: _"She has the place locked up tighter than a drum, can't get in even with a key, but imagine she'll let you in."_

I looked at her for the first time since I had given her the wage packet. Up until then I had been staring at the front window, I felt like I was being watched. I looked down at the tiny woman as she started to walk past me. "I'm sorry did you say she locked the house up before she came to the hospital?"

_"__Oh no, she did that after she came back, she's in there now and not about to leave if I know her."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, but not Merged Souls: Trying for Normal

**Author's Note:** Thanks P.

**Chapter 2**

**CarPOV**

"Mina left me standing on the walkway. I was worried about leaving you alone, Edward. I had intended to leave my lawyers card in the kitchen with a note for the staff. And to gather your parent's wills and your mother's jewellery that wasn't still in the wall safe.

As I approached the front door, I still felt like I was being watched. I inserted the key in the lock but before I could turn the doorknob the door swung open of its own accord. I stepped over the threshold, the lighting was muted but all the curtains were open so the moonlight filtered in. Across the hallway and the parlour everything was quiet and looked untouched. I walked quickly into the kitchen and left my note and the card for the staff.

Then I went upstairs and located your room, but the door was locked and felt it was wrong to try and force it. That's why I didn't retrieve any of you personal belongings, except for the teddy bear that Bella has, I found him sitting on the rocking chair in your mother's writing room.

The door to your parent's room was open, your mother's jewellery box was sitting atop her dressing table with a tiny key in the lock. I opened it and everything she had told me about seemed to be there, including some pieces I thought should have been in the safe.

I went back downstairs to your father's study, at the back of the house. Very little light was coming through the windows and the room was absolutely frigid. I detected the lingering scent of fine pipe tobacco, as if it had been lit just before I came into the room, but there wasn't a pipe in sight and it definitely wasn't the acrid smell from Mina's pipe. Yet the room appeared again to have been untouched, and there on top of the desk was a pile of papers tied together with a blue ribbon. The papers included your parent's wills, the deed to the house and a vacation place, which was further north on Lake Michigan. Plus an entire collection of bank books, investment accounts, bonds, and the combination to the safe. I quickly looked around the room once again, and there didn't seem to be anything else that I needed to worry about at this time.

I walked out into the hallway and turned to face the open front door, for a fraction of a second I thought I saw the movement of a ladies skirt disappear around the banister of the stairway. The air in the hallway was scented with rose water and lavender, which had not been there before. The front door stood open and on the porch was a suitcase with the initials EAM. I walked out and picked up the suitcase it was locked and the tiny keys were tied to the handle with another blue ribbon.

I decided I needed to get back to you and could investigate later who was playing games with a vampire. So I closed the front door and before I could reach for the key I heard the lock turn. I looked up at the windows as I turned to go and all the drapes had all been pulled closed. I felt like I had been dismissed.

As you know, Edward, I never went back and neither did you. Our lawyers handled everything after that, including the transfer of the deeds, and your inheritance. And once you had decided that you wanted to keep it and the leasing of the property." I looked up at Bella and Edward, "In the early years tenants never stayed longer than a year."

Edward looked perplexed. _"__But the last tenant was a university professor he was there for over eight years."_

"Yes, as the decades progressed tenants seemed to last longer, the belief in the supernatural had waned and homes were noisier and people just didn't pay attention like they used to."

Bella inhaled deeply. _"__Carlisle, what are you trying to tell us that Edward's childhood home is haunted. Do you mean there really are such things as ghosts?"_

"Yes on both counts. Edward, your last tenant was there so long because he had an interest in the paranormal. I found out while you were away that he had petitioned our lawyers for access to the attic. But since they couldn't reach you and you weren't answering any of us the request was denied."

Edward got up and started to pace. _"__But why leave now after so many years?"_

"His health suddenly deteriorated, he contracted H1N1 Influenza or as you would have known it the Spanish Influenza." Edward looked horrified. "Oh don't worry Edward, he is recuperating and gone to live with his daughter in Connecticut."

"I believe that he might have upset someone when he broke into the attic."

Bella had moved to Edward's side. _"__How do you know that?"_

"I can't be sure, but a broken door jam and lock for the attic was listed on the inspection report that came while you were in Europe. I'm afraid he will not be getting his cleaning deposit back."

Edward still looked like he was trying to understand what I had said. He sat down abruptly pulling Bella onto his lap. _"__Rose water and lavender you say?" _

He never looked at me only at Bella. _"My mother used rose water in her bath and lavender in her clothes press she always smelled of them. And my father smoked a blend of tobacco that he had imported from England, it was very distinct and aromatic." _There was a significant pause and I didn't know if he was asking a question or trying to puzzle things out, _"Do you think they're still there Carlisle, I mean why would they still be there?"_

Bella was the one that answered, _"Isn't it obvious, Edward, they're still there because they love you."_

**EPOV**

I really didn't want to deal with this right now, but our days in Chicago were numbered and I wanted to see the house with Bella and the children. Would they be at risk, or should I just leave well enough alone and go home... I couldn't think straight!

Bella helped ground me when she grasped my face between her hands and said: _"__Edward, together, we'll deal with this together, just like everything else. But honestly I'm looking forward to meeting your human parents and the kids will love it."_

"Bella my parents aren't alive! We don't know what's in the house and I'm not going to risk you or the children..." Oh damn she just stiffened on my lap and got that look in her eye that told me I might as well quit while I was ahead.

"_Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, are you afraid of ghosts or do you not want your family to meet your parents?"_

Carlisle had started chuckling and she turned her venom on him, _"__And just what do you find so amusing, Carlisle?"_

Carlisle sobered up immediately. _"__Actually, I was watching Edward when he realized that he had just put his foot in his mouth and it was rather funny. But otherwise I'm inclined to agree with you Bella. I honestly don't believe that anything malevolent resides in that house."_

Carlisle stood up and approached us. _"__Edward, your mother and father were the gentlest people I had ever met until I met Bella. Their dying thoughts and wishes were only for you, you were the most precious thing in their life. They would never hurt you, or what you love. And maybe Edward, what they need is just to see you happy in order to find their final rest."_

The sun had risen and I could hear the children starting to stir, Simon was still asleep in Beth's room. All I could do was look at Carlisle and my wife and nod. It looked like I was going to face my parents one last time. Bella called room service and ordered for the children and Simon. She added a pot of coffee to keep up appearances that the adults would at least be drinking coffee. Soon after breakfast had arrived and the kids had gathered around the table, Wales and Reagan returned. At the same time Simon came out of Beth's room, to her shrieks of delight, she flung herself into his open arms and he carried her back to the table.

Wales looked pointedly at the children, but before I could say anything, Masen spoke up looking at me then Wales. _"__We'd hear everything you have to say anyway, sir. And Anthony would just eavesdrop on your thoughts so you might as well tell us all now."_

Reagan started to laugh.

**ReagPOV**

Wales had told me stories for decades about the remarkable Cullen coven, oops I meant family. He even called them a family and up until recently I thought what he had told me was a load of rubbish. But I was wrong, these people not only lived, but worked in the human world. That feat alone would make them unique, but it was the love they had for this world and the humans in it that made them stand out.

Even Rosalie who was as close to being a pure vampire as any in the family...by that I mean selfish and self centred...she still would not trade her life with the Cullens, and the experiences they have shared, for anything. She truly looked on them as her siblings and parents. And perhaps it was her testimony that convinced me more than anything that these people... yes I said people, were worth protecting. And protecting them was something to which I would willingly devote my life.

Wales had a slightly different view, he saw all that I did, but he saw their political value as well. I guess you couldn't blame him, he was a product of his upbringing during the War of the Roses. All faces had turned to me, because Wales had smiled and waved his hand as if for me to go ahead.

"Well, we found the woman still lingering in the Lobby Bar, though she had changed into more contemporary clothes, she still favours gray and considering she was turned in the Elizabethan era that's not surprising, the Sumptuary Laws dictated who could wear what colours then. That aside, she is a slippery little devil and I think she has a gift of displacement. But she has to be extremely focused and in close proximity for it to work."

Bella looked totally lost. "Sorry Bella, I forgot you're a newbie. Displacement means she could be right in front of you but make you think she is across the room. However she can only do it over short distances and for short periods of time. Once you get used to it, it's pretty easy to see through."

Edward looked at me. _"So_ w_hy would she stick around she must have seen all of you arrive?"_

Wales jumped in at this point,he really loves a good tale. _"__Oh well she's quiet mad, Edward. See, she was a practising witch in the Elizabethan age. She was a prisoner in The Tower and had been tortured while waiting for her execution. But before they could burn her at the stake she was changed. At least that's the story, but no one really knows who she is or where she came from._

Edward looked at him disgusted. _"__The Tower seems to get and inordinate amount of attention from our kind wouldn't you say?"_

Carlisle exhaled and asked: _"__So where is she now?"_

"Sorry Carlisle, we lost her, but my team is combing the immediate area. I don't think she had anyone else with her."

_"Then why is she here?"_

"I believe that she holds one of you responsible for the death of Caius, even though I seem to remember it was the wolves that ended his miserable existence."

Bella sat up and looked pissed, _"So_ _Why us?"_

"Good question, you and your family were the objective of both the Volturi assault and our protection, therefore the focal point. But it doesn't have to make sense does it, after all she is mad."

**EPOV**

If I wasn't hearing Reagan's thoughts, as well as her words, I might have thought she was mad as well. But she has an amazingly clear mind and says exactly what she thinks. Wales on the other hand was practiced at blocking me, which, I admit, irked me to no end. But I think he did it just for that reason, not to hide anything from me, he just had a twisted sense of humour.

The kids had finished breakfast, Bella went off to supervise them getting ready for the day. Simon had decided he would not come with us to the Lincoln Park house, he was exhausted and wanted to rest, Beth was sympathetic and agreed. Anthony went to open his mouth, I made eye contact with him and raised my eyebrows and he quickly shut it. In fact Simon felt it should be the immediate family only for the first time, and to be truthful he wasn't crazy about the thought of meeting a ghost.

We left the hotel, leaving Wales, Simon and Reagan watching TV and arguing about, of all things, which was better American Idol or Survivor. Dear god, I couldn't imagine what the attraction was to either! Carlisle and the kids got in the back of the GL Class Mercedes SUV I had rented. We made our way to my childhood home, a three story Victorian brown stone near Lincoln Park. I hadn't been back there since the day I had fallen ill and was taken to the hospital.

I stood on the sidewalk in front of the garden gate. The house was set back on the property but still visible from the street. The front door was open, along with the windows curtains I could even hear the wind chime on the back porch, but that was impossible it couldn't still be there.

Carlisle stepped up beside me. _"__Edward, we don't have to do this today, let me go up and close the door we'll come back another time when you're ready.__"_

I looked at Bella she smiled and took my hand. _"__Together Edward, whenever you're ready."_

Just then a small black kitten skipped between our feet and shot off into the garden with Beth right after it, of course followed by her brothers. I tightened my grip on Bella's hand. "It would seem, my dear, that the decision is no longer mine to make."

We followed the children into the garden and it was just as I remembered it, except for it being more mature. To the left were my mother's English Tea Roses. I remember how, every year, she had worried that the harsh winters here in Chicago would kill them, and every spring they came back healthy and vibrant.

The oak, which used to hold a swing, was still there and when I looked I could still see my initials that I carved in it when I was ten. I'd had to sit on a pillow for a week after my father found out. Yet he took me out a few weeks later to show me how to do it properly so that it would last. It was then that I saw his and mother's initials inside a heart about two feet higher and to the right of mine.

The grass was thick a blue tinged homage to my mother's family who had originally been from Kentucky. The remainder of the garden consisted of a series of walking paths that wound through, what my mother called, an English country garden, a little wild in its appearance but very deliberate in its planting.

Once inside the gate the noises from the street were muffled and the light was muted under the old oak. The house itself was exactly how I remembered it, with one exception, the shutters were missing, I assumed that they weren't currently in vogue. I followed one of the paths and found myself at the back of the house, looking at the gazebo where my mother used to sit and read in the summer. It was cast in shadow but it still felt warm and inviting.

I caught myself smiling at the memory of lying on one of the benches inside reading Moby Dick, and of my mother bringing me lemonade and pound cake to snack on. I turned to face the back of the house, saw my bedroom window and the curtains looked like they had moved. But it could just have been the breeze for the windows were open back here as well...they were all open...but had they been when we first arrived?

I mentally tapped Bella and asked her, she shook her head no and looked up at me, she didn't look the least bit concerned and her face shone with a look of intrigue. I should have known this is the woman that fell in love with a vampire so of course a ghost wasn't going to put her off.

The children had followed us around to the backyard. Beth had the kitten in her arms but as soon as it saw Bella, Carlisle and I it hissed and jumped out of her arms and took off, she shrugged and came over and took Bella's hand. Masen came up to me and Carlisle walked over with Anthony who spoke up: _"Well Dad, as I'm sure you know their waiting for us."_

"No Anthony I didn't know. Can you hear them?"

_"__Sure Dad, since we got here, but just the occasional whisper."_

I smiled at Anthony nothing seemed to bother him. Everything was an adventure he was getting to be more like his mother every day.

_"Grandma Elizabeth and Grandpa Edward even said to take our time and not to rush you."_

He took step forward looked over his shoulder at us and said: _"Coming?"_

I looked at Bella and she nodded then at Carlisle and he smiled. Anthony turned back to me as he reached the stairs._"__Dad they're really, really, happy that you have a family. They didn't know that it was possible and they'd like to meet us and Mom. Oh and Grandpa Car they'd like you to come as well so they can thank you."_

I swallowed hard glad that I wasn't human, I'm sure if I was I would have been drenched in sweat by now. We walked up the back steps, the backdoor was unlocked and slightly ajar. On the huge kitchen island was a pitcher of lemonade three glasses and a still warm pound cake.

Masen flashed a huge smile at me, _"She remembered your favourite snack, Dad! Can we...I mean its cake and it shouldn't go to waste." _

I nodded and Bella moved to cut the cake, plates and napkins were already arranged at the breakfast bar. The kitchen was nothing like it had been in when I was growing up, but the smell of the pound cake and lemonade were familiar and comforting, if not exactly appealing any more.

Underneath the smell of cake was just the hint of rose water and lavender. Suddenly, I sensed a human in the house and warned the others, she was moving to come down the back stairs so we all turned, not sure what to expect. A tiny young woman, perhaps in her early twenties, emerged with a stack of freshly launder towels. She smiled widely like she had been expecting us, and of course she was most likely the housekeeper they hired for whenever the house was empty.

She stepped forward offering her hand._ "__Hello Mr Masen...sorry I mean Cullen. I'm Mina Debrowski, I believe you knew my great, great, grandmother when you lived here as a boy."_

She was related to old Mina the washer woman? Her mind was closed to me, much like Charlie Swans. Her mind was awash with pictures with only the occasional clear thought breaking through, but one thing for sure she knew about me.

I introduced her to the rest of the family, Mina chuckled. _"__I'm sorry if I've upset you, but my family has been taking care of this house since the day you became a Cullen, it was a deal that old Mina worked out with the lawyers and Dr. Carlisle Cullen agreed to it on your behalf."_

She turned and smiled at Carlisle and shook his hand. _"And our family can't thank you enough. Because of this job all of old Mina's descendants have been able to go on to College or start small businesses. Your generosity has ensured my families prosperity."_

Bella came to her side and introduced herself again to Mina who leaned in hugged her. _"__Excuse me but how did you know my husband on sight?"_

_"__Oh she keeps his picture dusted in the parlour. She never allows anyone to remove it, other tenants have tried but you can't budge it. I have to admit to you Mrs. Cullen that every female in my family has had a crush on your husband at one time or another." _

Bella and the children laughed and if I could have blushed I would have been red, instead I asked "Mina, who do you mean by she?"

_"__Why your mother, Mr. Cullen, she never left here and your father's here too though he doesn't come out as much as Ms Elizabeth. He prefers to stink up the study with that pipe tobacco of his and for some reason he's always rearranging the books in the library, and the music on the piano...he likes to have Moonlight Sonata out on the music stand, why I'll never know, he doesn't play. And I've never heard her play that particular piece either."_

She carried on this conversation like it was the most natural thing in the world the children had been listening while eating cake and drinking lemonade. Mina turned to the children. _"__And you three came as a huge surprise, they can't wait to meet you all. No one knew that your kind could have children. Both your parents cried when they found out." _She walked over to a cupboard and put the towels away. _"It was pouring down rain outside that day and they kept throwing open the windows shouting out that they were grandparents to triplets like anyone could hear them but me. Thank god, the gardeners weren't here that day they already think I'm a few cards short of a deck."_

"Ah Mina, if you don't mind me asking where did the towels come from?"

_"__Oh that would be on account of your sister, Alice, she contacted the lawyers last week and told them you wanted everything out of storage and set up ready to go for your family, so all the original furniture has been cleaned and is in place. The linens and things were ordered by your sister and delivered the other day. It took me, my Mom and sister three days to get this place in order, thank god, your Mom and Dad took care of placing the furniture." _

Vampires don't get lightheaded, but I needed to sit down. The fact that Alice had gotten involved, and not told me, didn't surprise me in the least. But Mina was talking about my parents like they were old family friends. I found that disturbing enough, but coupled with the fact she obviously knew who and what we were, I felt like I should be having a panic attack. Mina saw the look on my face and suggested that we all sit at the large kitchen table, we carried over the rest of the lemonade and cake and the children joined us.

_"__Perhaps Mr. Cullen ..."_

"Please call me Edward." Then Bella and Carlisle asked that she use their first names as well.

_"__Okay Edward. Old Mina as we call her was of gypsy blood and clairvoyant, a little trick that seems to have been passed down through the female line ever since. She also passed down the story of the vampire doctor, that saved the only child of her own saviour by making him immortal. You see, because Old Mina was a gypsy no one would hire her, except your mother. But your mother was a very smart woman, and sang the praises of her laundry woman without giving away who she was." _Bella was holding my hand tracing small circles on my palm to help calm me._ "Your mothers friends begged for her services, but your mother lied and said she was lame and couldn't go around to everyone's home. So she had them bring their laundry to your house and Old Mina would do it." _

I had never wondered why the laundress was at our home every day, and why the old carriage house seemed to have become the neighbourhood laundry, it just seemed normal. Old Mina was more a family friend than a servant. She was always there, whenever my mother wasn't feeling well or if I was sick. When father was taken to the hospital, it was old Mina that came with us. And when mother and I became ill, she stayed by our beds for as long as she could before returning to her family. I do remember the day before my mother died, a heated discussion between Mina and my mother, it was about Carlisle but I was too ill to pay attention. I thought back to those last days and hours and while I was lost in thought Mina finished her story about how old Mina had told my mother what Carlisle was, and what he could do. I don't remember ever seeing Old Mina again.

Bella exhaled and said: _"__But I thought gypsies loathed vampires."_

Mina laughed and looked at Carlisle. _"__Let me guess Buffy and Angel?"_

We all laughed out loud at that one and Bella nodded.

_"__Normally I would say yes, but Dr. Carlisle Cullen is Stregone_ _Benefice, he saved the life of a beloved gypsy leader in Italy many centuries ago." _

Carlisle smiled. _"I remember that man, he had been badly beaten by a mob when he was accused of cheating at a shell game. I found him lying in a ditch, half dead and treated him. When he was well enough to travel, I made sure he got back to his people. It would seem that the gypsies have very long memories. I had wondered how old Mina knew me. I was always careful to keep my distance from her and I had never touched her." _

Masen got down and headed toward the hallway."Masen, just a minute where do you think you're going son."

Masen turned around pursed his lips and sighed like he couldn't believe I could be so dense. _"__Come on Dad, I want to meet my other grandparents! I can feel them in the house, can't you?"_

I shook my head no and looked at Anthony and he also shook his head no, so the two mind readers were drawing blanks, but mini me was positive that he could feel their presence.

I had one other question for Mina. "Do my parents talk to you?"

Mina tipped her head to the side trying to determine what she would say. _"__No, not really but we have a system. Like the pound cake and lemonade the recipe was left out yesterday on the breakfast bar, where I usually sit to eat my lunch, so I knew she wanted me to make it, and there were two lemons lying beside it." _She got up and gathered up her purse and lunch bag. _"Well, I'll be going. I hope you enjoy your stay, my number is by the phone in the hallway if you need anything, Bye!"_ And with that she walked out the backdoor.

Masen had disappeared down the hallway as she said goodbye. I was reluctant to follow him but my gorgeous wife was up in an instant and in pursuit of my clone.

Carlisle put his hand on my shoulder._ "__Come on, Edward."_

Beth came to me and I picked her up just to have something to hold onto. Anthony took off after his mother and Carlisle preceded me. Beth leaned in and kissed my cheek_. "__It'll be okay Daddy Mom and Masen will protect you."_

I couldn't help myself and laughed then I stepped into the hallway. I was immediately assaulted with the scents of rose water, lavender and English pipe tobacco, they were all around me but not at all cloying, as I had feared they would be. I was at peace here, usually that was a feeling that only Bella or my children engendered in me. Bella came to my side as I reached the parlour, she was holding the unmoveable picture of me taken in the spring of 1918, I had just turned seventeen. She was staring at the portrait of my human self with green eyes, she had a wistful smile on her face and reached out to touch my cheek with her other hand.

Beth slipped from my grasp to land lightly on her toes, she took the picture from Bella's hands and ran over to Masen. _"Hey Mase, come look at this picture of Dad! He's dressed in really funny clothes."_

Bella entwined her arms around my neck and kissed me deeply. _"__I'm so lucky to have you Edward! You were just as handsome as a human as you are now! I'm so glad the boys have your eyes."_

I decided to get a little playful with my wife "Oh! So you only married me for my looks?"

She slapped my hand, but wound her arm around my waist pulling me further into the parlour.

Masen was seated at the piano in the alcove by the garden windows he was looking at the picture. "_Wow Dad you haven't changed much._" Then he chuckled, my parents scent was all around him and particularly strong by the window seats. Masen put the picture beside him on the bench and lifted the lid to the keyboard. _"__Dad, can I? Man, this is a Steinway concert grand right? It's really old but I bet it sounds amazing!" _

I nodded and he started with the opening strains of Moonlight Sonata, it was at that moment that I actually felt my parent's presence by the window seat. I loosened Bella's arm and walked forward. When I was within two feet of the window seat I was engulfed in their scent it wrapped around me and caressed me. I could even feel a slight brush of air against my cheek and then over my hair as if they were touching me, I wish I could have cried at that moment. The pervasive feeling in the room was so strong that I didn't need Jasper's talent to know it was love.

Bella, and I sat on the sofa and Carlisle sat in an armchair as Masen played. When he was done he came over to Bella and me to sit on the floor beside his brother and sister. Not knowing how to proceed, Carlisle suggested we tell my parents our story.

**BPOV**

Edward and Carlisle spoke to the room as if addressing family members they hadn't seen in years and essentially that was correct. They told the story of the Cullen family from the time of their pending deaths forwards. Time slipped away so quickly that it was dark before we realized it. The triplets were hungry and sleepy, I took them into the kitchen while the guys continued our story.

I returned and informed Edward that I had tucked the kids in, upstairs in the master bedroom and that they were sound asleep. The scent of his parents drifted away towards the stairs and we followed. They led us to the master bedroom and contrary to my belief our children were still awake, they wanted kisses from all of us including their ghostly grandparents who apparently obliged even to extent of ruffling Masen and Anthony's hair in front of us. The sight of my son's hair moving of its own accord was disconcerting, but I ended up laughing. Edward had told me it had been his father's habit when he was a child to muss up his hair after his mother had tried to smooth it down at bedtime.

After a few minutes the scent drifted out of the room and back downstairs, and we followed. When Edward got to our love story, I felt a presence beside me and what felt like a hand lying on top of mine. But all of us gasped when we heard a double whisper that was more like a sigh. _"__She's perfect son."_

Carlisle got up and walked toward the front door with a bemused look on his face. _"I think I'll go back to the hotel. I'll be back tomorrow with Simon."_

"Wait Carlisle, Wales didn't want any of us travelling alone."

Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind leaning down and kissed me on the top of my head. _"__Bella we haven't been alone since we left the hotel, we've had three of his team with us all day, two out front and one out back."_

**EPOV**

Carlisle left and I saw one of Wales' men peel away from the darkness and get in step with him. The hotel was within easy walking distance. So we were left alone in my childhood home, with the ghosts of my parents and our sleeping children. It felt foolish but I told my parents out loud that I was going to take Bella on a tour of the house. I knew we would have company. We went back to the kitchen, it looked like Mina had bought a few groceries for us, the bill was on the counter by the refrigerator. I pulled out my wallet and left the money on top of the receipt, using an egg cup for a weight.

When I opened the butler's pantry and saw that all my mother's china and silver was on display, just as I remembered it and I had to sit down. I hadn't seen any of this since 1918, her Royal Crown Derby China with the blue and white pattern glowed eerily in the moonlight. The silver was in locked drawers and cupboards, but I remembered my mother's pride and joy was a Faberge Tea service which was sitting out on an antique sideboard. Bella would freak if she knew how much it was worth today. We'd look at the rest of the family silver and jewels later. I know that my mother's diamonds and emeralds must still be in the wall safe. Carlisle didn't access the safe when he came that night, feeling it was well hidden and secure. My Dad had never liked taking them out of the safe, even for Mom to wear on special occasions... yeah they were that expensive. He said he just about had a heart attack when he brought them back from New York after a business trip, he said he was sure everyone knew he had them with him.

Bella and I moved from room to room looking at the treasures as I shared what stories I could remember. I found the longer I was there, and the more I focused on an object, the more I could recall. Towards morning we finally came to my room. When I opened the door I was astonished, everything was just as I had left it! Nothing in this room had ever been removed. Even my copy of Moby Dick was lying on my desk open at chapter twelve, just where I had left off reading when they came to take my Dad to the hospital.

The room was clean, but everything was mine even the linens were mine, it was my pillow, my books, my school papers and drawings, my box of tin soldiers, even my clothes were still hanging in my closet and folded in my drawers. I don't know why, but I turned expecting to see my parents standing in the doorway smiling, their scent was there so I said out loud: "You never let anyone in here except to clean, do you?" The scent intensified around me so I assume that was a yes.

Bella was mesmerized but afraid to touch anything unless I did. _"__Edward this is unbelievable, after all these years it looks like you only just walked out of the room."_

She looked at me, I was in shock and shaking uncontrollably. My Bella came to me and eased me down on the edge of my bed and sat with me her arms around my waist. She nuzzled my neck, knowing that I would bury my face in her hair to calm myself, and thank god, it worke, I felt like I was about to come apart. I guess I'd finally had the vampire equivalent of a panic attack. I could feel my mother's presence on the other side of me touching my hair and my Dad was in front of me.

"I'm sorry mother, father! I just never realized how much you loved me. But I understand now that I'm a father myself how much a child can mean to you."

Bella was right about how the room felt, I almost expected to see my human self walk through the door at any time. I stretched out on the bed and pulled Bella down with me and she rested her head against my shoulder, as the door swung shut and my parent's scent disappeared. I closed my eyes and let the events of today wash over me, with my epicentre lying beside me, I wished that I could have fallen asleep. Instead I laid there with Bella in my arms until I heard the grandfather clock in my father's study chime five.

And then my phone rang, I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID it was Alice.

Bella grinned when I showed her then flipped open the phone. "Hi Alice, what can I do for the vampire fashion pixie."

_"__Very cute Edward, Jazz and I are at O'Hare, we should be at your place in about an hour baring traffic problems. I can't wait to meet your mom and dad."_

Bella giggled at my side as I rolled my eyes. "Wait a minute Alice, they are not corporeal there's just a distinctive scent and a sense of a presence that's all."

_"__I know that silly, but didn't you know that the longer they're around living beings the stronger they get at manifesting themselves."_

"Um Alice were not alive."

_"__No not in the traditional sense of the word, but you still possess an energy signature and the triplets will be off the charts. I bet in a few days they'll be manifesting like crazy." _

"Alice, my last tenant lived here full time for eight years and not one ghost complaint."

_"__No, but Edward your place is on every paranormal website from here to Timbuktu, you should surf and check it out." _

"WHAT!" Bella jumped when I yelled and then started to laugh shaking her head.

_"__Don't worry, there isn't an address listed and most entries just refer to it as the Lincoln Park brownstone. Your last tenant had tried to get into the attic to get more history and family information to post, but then he got sick right?"_

"Yeah he contracted H1N1 or as I knew it the Spanish Influenza."

_"__WOW, Mom and Dad Masen can play nasty! Thank god we're family."_

_"__Okay, well Jazz has got a car now see you soon! Oh Emmett and Rose will be flying in tomorrow sometime, hope you have enough room, bye brother dear." _

Bella smiled and said quietly trying to gage my mood. _"Let me guess c__ompany's coming?"_

"Yeah and there will be lots of them. I think I'll call the hotel and extend our reservation for a few more days because they're not all staying here. You and I haven't had any alone time in days."

Bella sat up and moved away from me. "Where do you think you're going?" I pulled her back to me she turned in my arms and laughed as she looked down at my groin.

_"Well mister since I'm not going anywhere, __I could take care of that problem for you. The kids won't be up for at least another two, three hours and Alice is overly optimistic if she thinks she's going to get here in under an hour and half from the airport. I don't care if she does drive like a bat out of hell." _

She crashed her lips to mine and that was all I needed, we were undressed clothes folded and lying back on my childhood bed in seconds. We kissed passionately for a few minutes my hands were everywhere and I couldn't decided what I wanted to do first, so Bella decided for me.

She flipped us so I was under her, and she slowly rubbed her wet folds up and down my length till I thought I would cum, then she sat up and lowered herself onto my cock. Bella shook her long chestnut hair out of her face, so I could feel it streaming down her back as I moved one hand to her hip to reposition her slightly for a better angle. We took it slowly and I enjoyed every second of it. I massaged her glorious breasts, she leaned forward so I could take one of those luscious peaks into my mouth. Making love to Bella was a joy I would never get used to, it was magical watching her move above me. She was a tantalizing passionate vixen in bed and yet I could still see the shy human in her that had first ignited my venom and my passion.

I was like a man awakened, to find my every dream come true! I could lose myself in Bella faster and more thoroughly than anything else, she always gave me everything never holding back never doubting. "I love you so much Bella! The intensity of my love and desire for you grows stronger every day."

She smiled and dropped her eyes and established a slow and controlled pace driving me to the edge until she stopped. She smiled down at me, the minx, and bent forward to trail kisses down my neck leaving me hanging on the edge and wanting. I would fix her wagon, I was still deeply imbedded in her and I couldn't take it any longer. I flipped us over and began to move inside her, it was heaven she was so wet. I couldn't hold on any longer, I faltered but got my control back and then set a punishing pace going as deep and as fast as I could. I grabbed her left leg and laid it over my shoulder, increasing the depth and angle I could reach. The friction was insane, I was on my knees cupping her breasts, rolling her nipples. Bella was rubbing her hands up and down my thighs, causing my legs to shake with the sensation. And when I hit her just right she groaned twice which sent a vibration right to my cock. Then she screamed my name, I lost it and fell over the edge with her, spilling my seed deep within her.

And damn, I did it in my childhood bed in my parent's house! Well she was my wife, but should I be embarrassed to admit that this was a fantasy of mine when I was human, to have a woman in my bed in the carnal sense.

Bella was looking deep into my eyes, _"__Edward I see the Victorian rising to the surface. What's up?"_

I told her and she giggled: _"__Well I'm glad I could oblige, but please don't tell Emmett, he will never leave it alone."_

From the other side of the door came a voice._ "__Don't tell Emmett what? That you just had nasty sex in your boyhood bed and that it was a fantasy from your human days."_

"ALICE!"

_"__Hi guys you want to put some clothes on and unlock the door? Jazz is parking the car at the hotel he'll be here shortly_."

We dressed quickly and told her to come in.

_"__Cute guys I can't, the door is locked."_

"Alice this door doesn't have a lock."

I got up and opened it, and there she was standing with her arms crossed. _"Yeah right very funny you two." _

She looked around at the door jam "okaaaay... so I guess Mom and Dad were protecting your privacy."

**JPOV**

The front door was open as I approached the porch. The garden was beautiful and bizarre, for the middle of city. I wonder if anyone had noticed the silence here. Oh the bird and insect sounds were present, but the street sounds and those of neighbours were absent, as if a world outside of this place didn't exist. I felt something brush against my sleeve, like someone wanted to get my attention and then the scent of rose water and lavender permeated the air.

Edward appeared at the front door. _"Jasper what are you doing hanging around out there?"_

"Just looking around bro I think I just met your mother. I feel like I should say something_."_

"Go ahead this ought to be interesting."

I did as I would have in my time, I made a slight bow from the waist and said, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mrs. Masen, you have a beautiful garden, it's very otherworldly." Then I heard her, it was the kind of small laugh that a lady would make if she was delighted with a compliment.

Edward's head snapped up and he smiled. _"Freaky huh, __that sort of thing as been happening a little more often this morning. I think my Dad walked in on me kissing Bella in the kitchen this morning. I swear it sounded like he cleared his throat."_

Edward came down the steps to meet me, "Ah brother, have you noticed the lack of sound from the outside world in this yard."

_"__Yeah since we came yesterday, makes me think of that Gene Kelly movie Brigadoon."_

At first I didn't understand the reference. "Oh yeah that's the one about the little town in Scotland that disappears and only reappears for one day ever hundred years. Maybe we better warn Billy."

We laughed and entered the house, it was like walking into the biggest warmest blanket in the world. I had never felt so much concentrated emotion in one place in my existence and it was all love. As much as I was in awe of it, I was equally afraid of it. Why? Because I'm not sure Ms. Elizabeth would willingly let us go. You could tell that she was the more powerful of the two Masen's and probably was the force that kept her husband here.

So would she be willing to let Edward go again?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, but not Merged Souls: Trying for Normal

**Author's Note:** As always thanks Pien for being such a supportive reader!

And I'd like to thank everyone who is reading the story and giving it a chance even if you're not reviewing.

**Chapter 3**

**JPOV**

Edward and I were going to have to have a talk, but man I wished we could do that silent conversation thingy or had some kind of secret code. Because I don't think Momma will want me to stay once we talk.

"Hey Edward, how about we take a run over to the zoo and maybe grab a snack, I'm a little peckish."

Edward laughed and nodded, but I could see from his eyes that he got my message... hmm maybe we did have a secret code after all. Ah shit, he's just reading my mind, I've been freaking out since I got here and he's been reading me. He chuckled, shook his head turned to face the kitchen. _"__Bella, I'm just going for short run with Jazz be back in a bit love."_

_"__Okay. But no snacking at the zoo I promised we'd take the kids there later." _I got the distinct impression that Bella and Edward were doing the old mind tap and they were on the same track as I was.

As we walked out the front gate it felt like ear plugs were being pulled out and that I pushing my way through swamp muck. Wales' two goons walked over to us, we told them we were going to the zoo. Carlisle called out to us he was just coming down the street with Simon so they joined our little circle. One of the goons called Wales and we received permission to go without an escort, gee thanks warden.

The Lincoln Zoo is one of the oldest in the country but as we walked around we paid little attention to the exhibits and the exhibits did their best to ignore us. They were exercising the prey /predator rule, don't make eye contact with the predator and maybe they won't see you. We were the predators in that scenario. It was still early, only a few visitors were out yet. We found a deserted picnic area and sat down. Carlisle looked perplexed, Simon looked confused, and Edward looked withdrawn. And nobody was saying a thing. So I started: "Hi Carlisle, Simon, ah what brings you two to Chicago?"

Carlisle now looked suspicious,_ "__Not what brought you evidently. We have a rogue Volturi problem and she seems to have attached herself to Edward. So I assume Alice is here as well? But you're not here because of Roma, so what exactly going on? It would have to be a life or death situation for Alice to leave Paris during fashion week." _

Damn, Roma was in Chicago, no wonder Edward was going all emo again, but that's how he usually handles stress until we get down to kicking ass. I cleared my throat and looked to Edward who nodded for me to go ahead. "Well, Alice got a vision of Edward's parents. Mommy dearest came in clear as a bell from head to foot. Dad not so much, she said it's like he had one foot in this world and one foot in the next, but he's being held here by his wife, he either can't or won't leave her. But what scared Alice enough to leave Paris was seeing Edward, Bella and the Triplets standing on that front porch fading into nothing. She lost total contact with your futures and it scared the shit out of her."

Carlisle got very stern and indignant. _"__Are_ _you saying that Elizabeth is going to entrap them in that house_?_"_

"That, or she might try taking them with her into the next world. I'm not sure but it feels like she's pulling to keep Edward's Dad here, while he's trying to pull her into the next world with him. Somebody is going to lose that tug of war and I don't want part of my family on the losing side."

Simon had been sitting quietly then he spoke up: _"Beth doesn't get a sense that her grandmother is malevolent, she thinks she's just lonely. Look at it from her perspective, she's waited a hundred years for her son to come back to see her. The triplets think that she's confused about what she wants now that she's seen Edward."_

Simon was really uncomfortable speaking out and he started to fidget pulling at his shirt buttons I tried to lessen his anxiety. I don't know if it was the topic making him nervous or the fact he was going to have to explain to Edward about how he was talking to his daughter without Edward's knowledge but he continued.

_"__The kids are pretty sure that at first she just wanted to see that you had survived Edward. But as the years went on and you didn't come she became more determined to stay, while your Dad wanted to move on. Your Dad got tired of all the strangers moving in and out of his house and changing things. He's ready to leave but your Mom's not._ _Elizabeth's been using the power in Mina's family to remain earth bound just to see you. But now that she sees you're married and with children, her grandchildren she doesn't want to leave ever and she doesn't want you to leave."_

Edward was glaring at Simon and holding the bridge of his nose oh boy he was really pissed. _"__Exactly_ _how and when were you talking to my daughter Simon?"_

Simon looked totally abashed wringing his hands together._ "__She called me last night at the hotel, she woke up and knocked on your door she couldn't open it and she couldn't hear you on the other side. But she said she could feel that you were in there. So she went downstairs and found a phone in your Dad's study that was working she was worried and needed to talk to someone. I just happened to be the one that answered the phone at the hotel."_

Edward calmed down when he realized it was Beth who had called Simon, he got up and walked over to him putting his hand on his shoulder. _"__I'm glad you were there for her Simon. Just a minute did you say she used the phone in the study? But none of the phones in the house work."_

I sat there wondering if Edward was having Charlie flash backs? I mentally shook myself and stood to look at Edward. "Well Edward, I would guess that your Daddy was trying to help our little Beth get the message out. We have to help them get your Mama's priorities straight, sounds like she's confused. Even with all the love in that house I get the sense that she doesn't want to leave but she knows she should."

**CarPOV**

Edward do you have Mina's number? He nodded and gave it to me. I called Mina and asked if she and her mother could meet us at the zoo. "They'll be here in thirty minutes."

"Edward, in the days before you mother's death Old Mina had been there every day, except the day she passed away. And yet she was at the house with a key when I went there the next day. She had to have had a hand in this her family should know things like that they are usually passed down from generation to generation."

"_What are you saying__,__ Carlisle?"_

"She was a gypsy, Edward, from a very powerful clan." I paused to gather my thoughts. "I think there was more to your mother's plan than just getting me to change you. Your father died first and I believe that Mina may have done something to keep him here for your mother. Then I think she did something to bind them both to our world. We have to figure out what that was and reverse it, but I don't know if the power of the spell is within Elizabeth or in the house."

Edward went quiet and looked kind of panicked. "Edward, have you and Bella ever tried your mental tap at a distance? You're not more than a mile away give it a try son, check in with her you'll feel better." Edward's face went blank then he looked strained but within a few seconds he was relaxed and smiling he got up and wandered short distance away you could tell he was in touch with Bella nothing calmed my son faster than a dose of Bella.

He came back smiling. _"My wife is sensational she has just finished fixing breakfast for the kids. Apparently my mother doesn't approve of her choices, so Bella had a one sided conversation about hybrids and their diet requirements. Bella isn't really surprised about what we discussed she said it's the only child factor."_

"What is the only child factor?"

He smirked. _"__You know how Charlie didn't want to see Bella as an adult who was able to make her own decisions, that she could take care of herself and he was a tad over protective. Well she said multiply that by 100 years and my mother should be ready to tie me to her wrist and lock me in my room...well she's already locked me in my room once. So I guess binding me to her is next on the list."_

Mina and her mother approached us from the south entrance to the zoo they were carbon copies of each other. Both were dark haired tiny women, with exotic dark eyes. Mina introduced her mother Tsura. Her mother was very wary watching us and her hand never left Mina's arm.

_"My__ mama doesn't trust you, and she only speaks Romani. She knows what you are, and she's had some bad experiences with your kind. When she was a young girl a vampire almost raped her but another one stopped him and told her to run." _When she saw Edward she walked very cautiously over to him and touched his face smiling and said, _"Odjus_." Mina smiled, _"__She recognizes you from the picture and thinks you're beautiful."_

"Mina, we asked you here because something is wrong at the house. Elizabeth doesn't want to let go of Edward and move on, she has to let him get on with his life. Can you help us? I know Old Mina must have helped Elizabeth somehow do you know what she did?"

Tsura moved to sit in the picnic table by Simon looking at him like she was trying to decide something she touched his hand and smiled and then she spoke in perfect English. _"__You're not like them you're like the children Mina told me about. I'm sorry for the deception but it really was necessary. Even today our people have nothing but trouble from Anglo's. When I was a young girl I was attacked by a vampire once so being in their presence makes me nervous and wary. _Tsura turned to me._ "__So what can we tell you Dr. Cullen? I know that Old Mina loved Mrs. Masen like a daughter she was the only lady that ever treated her with kindness. And because of her our family has prospered."_

"Tsura, my son and his family cannot stay in that house forever, no matter how much Elizabeth may want to keep her son with her. It's not natural to want that, even if they were both still human, and it makes even less sense under the present circumstances. She doesn't belong here any longer, and my son doesn't belong in captivity. He and his family would starve and go mad."

_"__Your kind does not die Dr. Cullen."_

"No, but we still need sustenance, we need stimulation and challenges in our lives like any other living being. You know that my family doesn't feed on humans, but if you let this happen your family will never be able to go back to the house your lives would be in danger." I tried not to look threatening but I was beginning to get upset, She just sat there giving nothing away and Edward shook his head when I looked at him he wasn't getting anything either. "Your means of prosperity, Tsura, would be lost, and I will not help you if you let this happen. I will not lose my son, daughter and grandchildren!"

Mina looked worried. _"__You really feel that way Dr. Cullen, that Edward and Bella are your son and daughter and their children your grandchildren?"_

"Mina, do you think that just because I'm a vampire that I can't love as you do, that I can't feel the bonds of family as you do? In your world people adopt children every day and are no less a family for it. We are a family born out of a desire to belong and which has grown into a love for each other that would rival any human family's love."

Jasper stepped forward._ "__In fact Mina it's stronger__,__ because we chose to join this family and have stayed because of our love for each other."_

Tsura sat looking at each of us. Simon was on the verge of tears when she said to him. _"You are the future mate of the young girl, am I right?" _Simon didn't look at her and only nodded. _"__What would happen to you if you could not go with her?" _

Simon lifted his head and looked at her. _"__I would die, I cannot live without Beth, it is the way of our kind__,__ both vampires and hybrids mate for life. You would take away my reason for living." _

Tsura took a deep breath and looked at each of us one at a time. I felt like she was looking into my soul. _"__I will help you. But be warned this is old magic and you Edward must return to the house and I can't make Elizabeth cross over that will be you and your father's job."_

Edward looked like he was ready to cry. _"__Tsura, thank you, I never thought I'd have the chance to see my human parents again__,__ but they don't belong here they need to find peace and holding my family captive will not give that to them."_

**EPOV**

Tsura looked down at her hands she was twisting her wedding band around her finger._ "__Edward__,__ I think the power to keep you there resides in your room."_

"Fine, I'll destroy it! I'll burn the house down if I must!"

_"__You don't have to do that, just pack up your things and move them and take trunks in the attic out of the house as well. She will not be able to hold you there then. But that will not make her move on, ultimately she must decide that herself she must want it. Your father is ready__,__ but I don't believe he will go without her. You will have to convince her to cross over or leave them trapped in that house."_

"That's all?"

_"__Yes__,__ Edward Cullen because in reality the only magic being used here is that of love. You are her only child and she did not get the years with you she thought she deserved__,__ she wants time__,__ Edward__,__ to be with you to know you're happy."_

I knew that this meant I would have to once again give up my parents. But this time I would at least get to say goodbye. They can see that my life is good, that I'm happy and loved. I walked over to Simon and put my hand on his shoulder then looked at Jasper and Carlisle. "Let's go get our family".

As we left the park I heard the most gods awful yell: "_Hey Eddie!" _It was like the braying of a donkey, Jazz started to laugh at the expression on my face._ "__Sorry bro__,__ I called them while we were still in Paris. I thought we might need the help." _

Tsura and Mina watched Emmett and Rosalie approach with wide eyes, but when Rosalie got closer Tsura started to cry. Rose looked at her and recognition dawned on her face. I got a flash of the attack on Tsura and Rose intervening. So Rose had been the vampire that had saved Tsura. Rose smiled at Mina and then looked at Tsura. _"__Glad to see you're still okay."_

Emmett took this time to lighten the mood. _"__Always knew you were a momma's boy Eddie! Well let's go meet your rents, and cut those apron strings. You know I can't say that I've ever met a ghost this should be interesting._ He smiled a Mina and her Mom. _"Hey maybe we should have a séance to help them move out of the house, can you do that pretty gypsy lady?" _Rose smacked him on the back of the head.

_But he didn't miss a beat__. "So bro__,__ where are you keeping the demon spawn?"_

I frowned at him. "My children are at the house Emmett with Bella and Alice."

Emmett got very serious and frowned. _"__Well not for long, let's go get my sisters and the kids."_

Emmett is like a force of nature nothing can stop him once he gets going. Rose was talking quietly to Tsura when Mina walked up and shot a thumb at Emmett. _"__Is he for real?"_

Jasper started to bust a gut laughing, I was just pinching the bridge of my nose and Carlisle was shaking his head, it was Simon who answered. _"__Yeah with Emmett it's pretty much what you see is what you get."_

Emmett turned around and glowered at him. _"__Hey I have a deep and sensitive side too...somewhere, I think." _Rose smiled, walked over to him and gave him a hug. _"__You sure do sweetie."_

Rose looked at me and said: _"__Edward__,__ I can't imagine how hard this is going to be for you, you just got your parents back and now you have to send them away."_

"Whatever is in that house Rose is only an echo of the people that use to live there. My mother would never try to trap me, she would want me to grow and move on like any man. I think my father understands that. We just have to convince my mother. Her greatest fear, before I got sick, was of me running off to war. I think she's held onto that fear of losing me, but forgot the reason for it in the first place."

I gave Bella a mental tap to let her know that we were on our way back, and that we had company. She giggled and said that Alice had been telling her about her visions of Emmett's shenanigans at the zoo...yes my 21st century wife used the word shenanigans. She also conveyed that according to Alice our plan would work... 'Bella, I don't know what plan she's talking about, because we've got nothing.'

She sighed. _'Together Edward, like before..._Then she sounded a little exasperated when she whispered _'our circuit!' _

Bella and I were going to have to work out a code. I wasn't being intentionally thick I just hadn't given the word 'before' any thought as my brain was stuck on the word together and my thoughts became somewhat X rated.

Bella mentally whispered. '_Get your mind out of the gutter Cullen.' _

'Bella, why are you whispering and speaking in cryptic phrases, no one can hear us love.'

She coughed and lowered her mental voice even more _"__Did you know that Anthony can and apparently does eavesdrop on us frequently? Damn of course you wouldn't because he can shut you out. Edward we need to figure out a code!" _

When we got to the house and walked into the garden it was just like Jasper had said pushing your way through swamp mud. Wales' goons nodded to us from the shadows.

Rose and Emmett stood in awe of the garden. Emmett said: "_I bet Esme would love some cuttings for the house in Canada." _I rolled my eyes._ "__Okay guys but can you take care of that later, right now we have some ghosts to help."_

Bella, Alice and the kids were in the parlour and my mother was sitting semi transparent at the piano trying to depress the keys with her translucent fingers. Masen came to me and whispered: _"__duet.__"_ We both moved to the piano. My mother rose and floated to the window seat she was smiling at me, like she did every time she had sat through a practice or recital. She sat waiting with her hands folded in her lap like she was about to hear the greatest music ever played. All I wanted at that moment was to give her a hug but she wasn't really here. Like I said this was just an echo of who she had been.

We sat down Masen would play the right hand and I would play the left. He placed the music for Moonlight Sonata on the stand and went to position his hand. I closed the music book and looked at Masen pointing to his Mom. And we started to play Bella's lullaby instead. Bella gasped and put her hand to her throat it had been a while since I had played her song and then it morphed in Esme's song and on into the triplet's song. Then Masen took over and played one that he had composed for the whole family. The Cullens along with Simon gathered around the piano, my mother was no longer visible, and her scent was fading.

Suddenly I felt a brush against my cheek as if she had kissed me and what felt like a hand patting my shoulder just like my Dad would do to show me he was proud of me. We heard the sounds of the outside world slowly filtering in through the windows.

I looked at Tsura and Mina. _"__Do you mind explaining what just happened here?" _They both shrugged their shoulders. _"__Other than that is the most beautiful music I have ever heard in my life I have no idea, but the magic seems to be gone."_

I looked up at my gorgeous wife who was sporting a bit of a smug smile after exchanging a look with Alice. I cocked my eyebrow at her. "Okay out with it, you two did something."

Alice held up her hands. _"__Not me! This time it was Bella."_

**BPOV**

My husband's face was unreadable he only ever got that way when he was totally stressed or totally lost. I was sure he was lost because he didn't get to save me this time and he just couldn't believe it.

"Edward, relax I just talked to Elizabeth as one mother to another. I got to thinking about how you told me her greatest fear was you running off to war. So I thought that maybe she couldn't let go of that fear when it consumed her before she died."

I took my husband's hand in mine, traced small circles on his palm, this had always comforted him in the past. "Edward, you have to remember she never saw you again after she died. All she knew was that Carlisle had changed you but she had no idea what that meant. And you didn't come back here after the change so she had no idea what had happened to you."

Then I put my arm around him. "So I told her all the stuff you guys glossed over." Edward looked at me like he didn't know what I was talking about. "You know the gory vampire stuff, your years as a traditional and all your years of loneliness and being condemned to repeat High School over and over...hey don't look at me like that, you guys all said that was like hell before we met. Then I talked about us again and this time I told her all the bad stuff the misunderstandings, my lies to you, you're leaving, Jacob, Tanya...everything. But I talked about all the good stuff again too and I finished with our babies about how you cared for me, how you had connected with them before they were born and how you delivered them."

"And Edward, I told her something I didn't even tell you. I told her about the all the intense pain that I went through during the transformation. She needed to know what you suffered when you were changed. So I did the only thing I could, I shared with her what my experience was like."

Edward looked like he had been slapped. _"But Bella__,__ you were so still, you only shed one tear the whole time!"_

I smiled at him and leaned against his shoulder inhaling his scent. "And that my love was a tear of joy, you were talking to Beth and I so wanted to be a part of it. So Edward when I was done talking I heard your Dad and Mom they both said 'thank you'. That was what they needed to know, that you could take of yourself and those you loved."

Alice was bouncing on her toes like a five year old waiting to see Santa. I looked at my husband who was stunned. "Okay Alice, go for it."

_"__Edward your Mom and Dad have moved on I had a vision and it was so beautiful but I can't really describe it, but I can share it with your help!" _

**EPOV**

Alice opened her mind to me, Anthony pushed everyone into a circle, he had us join hands. He was going share Alice's vision with everybody, through our connection in a circuit, using his and Beth's gifts. And we saw them just as they had looked when they were alive, they were standing hand in hand in a meadow, just like the one in Forks, it was full of wildflowers and dappled with light filtered by the towering trees surrounding it, there was a bright light shining from behind them.

They were smiling and waving. My mother and father looked straight ahead, like they could see me. And for the first time I heard their voices as more than just a whisper. _"__Call if you need us__,__ Edward__,__ they've agreed to let us come to you. We'll be watching, and every now and then we'll be dropping in, they're going to let us do that because your whole family are the Stregone_ _Benefice."_

Then three people walked out of the bright light from behind them and stood to their right smiling, they were...Leah...Jane...and Demitri.

**Author's Note:**

Don't worry the Masen's aren't gone. They'll be around for more of the action.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, but not Merged Souls: Trying for Normal

**Author's Note:**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

I watched my family in awe they looked so happy and so proud when Leah, Jane and Demitri came into the vision...and let's just say if vampires could cry we would have been floating in an ocean of tears. When I think of all the time I spent telling Edward he had a soul, and now to have proof it made my heart soar. I know he tried to believe for my sake but I don't think any of them had ever really believed. Perhaps with the exception of Carlisle he has always been a man of faith. Yet to have proof of that faith is staggering and astonishing... all I can think of is that there is no doubt now that goodness and love live on.

The triplets were all smiles and once the vision faded they wanted ice cream. Mina and Tsura were a little shell shocked not completely understanding what they saw but willing to accept it on faith. So to collect their thoughts and feelings they took the kids to the kitchen and Simon went with them holding Beth tightly in his arms.

Carlisle was immediately on the phone to Esme, Jasper sat down on the window seat pulling Alice into his lap, Emmett and Rose had left the parlour holding each around the waist and went out into the garden, and Edward held me in an embrace that was almost painful.

He was sobbing into my neck, so I just held him this amazingly strong man who had given me so much had been humbled by this vision. I held him and he cried as only a vampire can, for his parents, for lost friends and for his family that had helped him find something he thought he'd lost his faith. I eased us over towards the sofa and said "Edward I don't want to make light of everything you been through but honey we really have to get rid of this sofa, it is the most uncomfortable piece of furniture I have ever encountered."

He sat up looked at me in shock and pushed my hair behind my ears. "_Out of everything that has just happened here that's the only thing you have to say? Don't you want to say I told you so or debate the universe, the status of my soul? Bella what we just saw was astounding even earth shattering!"_

"Edward it wasn't anything I didn't already know, I've always told you that you have a soul, and as far as debating anything ...no I don`t think we need to, I`m good." I gave him my best dazzling smile. "But you can tell me that I was right all along."

Edward was stunned his mouth was open and his eyes were wide then he just turned it off and gave me a very sexy smile, he pulled me tight to his chest and started to chuckle then to laugh, "_You little minx, I love you! And yes my dear you were right all along and I was an idiot not to believe you."_

Carlisle got off his call from Esme and he was laughing. "_She told me that Bella had convinced her a long time ago. But she was very happy for Jane and Demitri and thought we should tell Heidi."_

"Actually Carlisle I think maybe we should keep this to ourselves. Do you honestly think that our world is ready to hear this? And perhaps this was meant as a message just for our family?"

Carlisle sat beside me and took my hand "_Bella my son is so lucky to have you for his mate, you are both wise and fair. And I think you're right this revelation was only for our family and should not be spread around like idol gossip, and with that said..._Carlisle looked around and I knew exactly who he was looking for_...EMMETT!"_

Emmett came up to the open parlour window. _"Oh Come on! Why is it always me that you think you have to remind not to share secrets?"_

I looked behind me the kids and Simon had just filed back into the parlour as everyone yelled at exactly the same time. "_BECAUSE YOU HAVE A BIG MOUTH!"_

Everyone but Emmett and I broke out laughing, Emmet looked to me for an appeal usually if the family had unfairly singled Em out I'd side with him but I couldn't this time "Sorry Em they're 100% right."

Edward the kids and I didn't stay at the house that night we went back to the penthouse at the hotel and watched movies with the kids while they ate fruit salad and petit fours before they went off to their rooms. Simon slept on a day bed in Masen's room which upset Beth when Edward would not allow him to sleep in her room. She was still a child and thought her Dad was just being mean, yet she was fine with it when Simon explained it would be inappropriate...jeesh kids.

Carlisle had decided to fly home the next day with Alice and Jasper. Emmett and Rose were going to stick around and spend some quality time with the triplets and let Bella and I have some alone time so we could pack up my old room and arrange for the trunks to be shipped to Canada.

Edward had talked to Mina and Tsura before we left the house we would have a contract drawn up by our lawyers that would make their family and their descendants the permanent custodians of the house and gardens. Alice had asked Rose about what had happened to Tsura but she refused to say anything other than she had taken care of the bastard. I wasn't surprised to hear that Rosalie had a little vigilante in her considering what she had been through herself.

**EPOV**

The next day we had breakfast with the kids and then they went off with Em, Rose and Simon they were going to the zoo and then on to see the Lion King at the Cadillac Theatre. Reagan and Wales were going as well apparently he loved zoos and hadn't been to the theatre in years.

Bella and I would tackle the trunks, my room and the wall safe, it shouldn't take long and then I had plans for my wife and me.

On our way to the house Esme called me she was in London for a few days. She said that Alastair and Aldrich were working hard together in Volterra hoping to open the museum in the New Year. Alastair was in seventh heaven surrounded with all the treasures but he'd found some could never be displayed because they were thought to be lost forever or were things of myths and legends. Aldrich on the other hand said he was in the seventh circle of hell working with Alastair. He claimed the man was control freak and a megalomaniac and in my opinion having met both of them I think it was the pot calling the kettle black, Esme was inclined to agree. I had to chuckle I could just imagine what it would be like having two type A personalities in the same room. Esme said she usual pleaded ignorance and left the room when they'd start to argue.

Then she got very serious. "_Edward, I wish I could have been there with you. I would have told your mother how proud Carlisle and I have been to call you son all these years. And to tell her what a fine father, brother and son you are."_

I kind of choked before she continued. "_You may not be my flesh and blood, but you are my son in all the ways that count. You are one of the reasons that it has been easier for me to deal with the pain I brought with me from my human life."_

"Mom I don't know what to say except you couldn't have been a better mother to me. And despite everything I went through and what I put you through I have always known that you loved me. And I hope you know that I have loved you more than you'll ever know."

"_I know Edward, a mother always knows."_

Bella was smiling at my side and I heard a catch in Esme's voice before she asked for Bella. I handed Bella my phone and walked on ahead. We had reached the house so I walked through the garden gate and even though it was overcast the garden still seemed to shimmer with colour. It still felt magical despite being able to hear the street noise now. The same black kitten that Beth had found the other day came scurrying across the path in front of me chasing a butterfly and then disappeared under the fence. I sat down on a stone bench under the Oak and waited for Bella to join me. I was staring at the initials I had carved into the tree when Bella came up beside me and handed me my phone.

"_Esme is an amazing woman... and I hope you know that she really loves you."_

"Yeah I know and it means a lot to me."

Bella sat down beside me took my hand and entwined our fingers I couldn't help but marvel at how blessed I am.

"_Did she tell you what she was doing in London?_

"No, just that she had stopped to do a bit of research before coming home. She didn't say what it was for though."

"_Well she was researching your father's family tree. It would seem that the Masen family has a coat of arms and everything."_

My eyes met hers and I could see our love reflected there as they softened. _"She wanted me to tell you that she found something special, it's your family motto 'Dum sprio spero' apparently it means 'While I have breath I have hope'. _She leaned into me and kissed me chastely on the lips. I deepened the kiss and pulled her onto my lap. When we broke apart the black kitten was sitting in the path looking up at a squirrel running through the tree.

I chuckled then pulled back from Bella and looked back up at the tree. "I think we should carve our initials here and the kids make this sort of a living family tree." I pulled out a pocket knife that Emmett had got me one Christmas. He had said at the time that any real man should always have a good pocket knife on them at the time it seemed absurd that a vampire would ever find a use for a puny human knife. But I was glad to have it today using it to carve our initials in the tree would be like merging my human and vampire lives.

Bella and I stood up on the bench we decided to carve our first names instead of just initials. I carved a heart into the trunk of the Oak directly across and to the left of my childhood initials. Inside the heart I carved Bella's name, then she took the knife from me and carved mine. And then I carved another heart that that intersected with ours and carved the kids names.

Bella smiled at me "_the kids will love that we did this and in time they can come back with their loved ones and do the same. This is a brilliant idea Edward, I love you so much Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."_

We kissed again and lost ourselves in the moment, when we raised our heads a little girl was standing on the walk holding the kitten and literally gawking at us. _"You must really like each other to share spit like that!"_ She closed her eyes, shook herself and stuck out her tongue it was so cute. Bella knelt down in front of her and introduced us.

Her name was Emma and the little kitten belonged to her. "_My momma told me to come over and apalo...apola...darn it... to say I'm sorry for Buttercup getting into your garden all the time. But once she gets bigger she won't be able to squish under the fence, so sorry." _Then before we could reply she took off almost as fast as the kitten and was gone. I heard the thoughts of her mother from the house next door she was very proud of her daughter and was still glad she had gotten her the kitten even though it was a handful, but she needed a friend even if it was only the furry kind. They would be moving out west in a few days. She and her husband had recently divorced and she was moving to California to live with her sister.

Bella looked at me quizzically. "_Well she was cute. Is she our neighbour?"_

I nodded. "But not for long her parents have divorced and she's moving with her Mom to sunny California."

Bella frowned and scrunched her eyebrows together. I tried to smooth it out with a kiss until she leaned back looking at her toes. "_Edward I love this house and I know we talked about keeping it for a vacation home but how are we going to deal with having neighbours?"_

Hmmp, our house was on a corner lot and the property was huge the house next to us was also large and beside it was another two houses that had been divided into apartments these houses made up the block. Across the street was the park and behind us were boutiques, bookstores and tea rooms. The next block over was a retirement home and a funeral home.

"Bella why don't you grab the leftover pound cake I think we should go visit our neighbour."

"_Edward what are thinking? I can see dollars signs floating across your eyes."_

I explained my idea to her and she seemed actually excited, she bounced up and into the house to get the cake. We walked over to the neighbours house and there was still a for sale sign on the gate with a sticker saying reduced for quick sale plastered across it. We rang the doorbell and introduced ourselves to Jackie who was Emma's mother. Neither Jackie nor her husband could afford to keep the house and the city historical society had been able to stop them from dividing it into apartments.

Needless to say there wasn't much interest in such a large single family home. The taxes were monstrous and because of the apartments down the block parking was abysmal. After twenty minutes of polite chatter I got down to business. I knew from her thoughts that Jackie was struggling with her day to day bills and needed cash fast but I wasn't about to try and steal the place from her either. I was prepared to pay the original full asking price. I made sure that I had mentally tapped Bella before I said anything to Jackie to make her aware so she didn't freak out at the million and half I was about to offer.

Jackie was sceptical that we could afford it since we were so young but she took my lawyers business card and contacted her realtor. I called our Chicago lawyers and alerted Finch as to what I had in mind. In relatively short order the realtor was at the door with the paper work and Jackie had a cheque in her hand to deal with her current needs. Jackie was a different woman by the time we left she thanked Bella for the pound cake which Emma was already devouring while Buttercup chased dust motes.

When we gained the yard of our own home Bella wrapped her arms around my waist. _"Edward Cullen you are a good man."_

"What did I do?"

"_That woman didn't know whether she should pay the hydro bill or buy food."_

"And since when did you become a mind reader?"

"_I've seen that look in Renee's eyes enough times over the years to know what it means."_

We walked leisurely through the garden and stopped by the front porch and I told her what I had got from Jackie. "Yeah...her husband is a dead beat! He lives beyond his means and sacrifices his wife and daughter's comfort for his own pleasure. The house was supposed to be an investment and divided into apartments but he didn't check to see if the city would allow it before they bought it. He thought since those other houses had been divided it would be easy. But they were divided back in the 60's and since then the Chicago Historical Society has stopped any subdivisions in this area. So he took off emptied out their bank accounts and left her with the house."

Bella looked pissed as she sucked in air between her teeth._"Can we hurt him Edward at least a little?"_

"Excuse me? My 'please don't kill the spider' wife wants to hurt a dead beat human?"

She giggled and slapped my arm. "_Okay maybe not, but I hope he gets paid back for what he's done." _Bella grabbed my arm tightly. _"Oh my god Edward you have to make sure that he can't touch any of the money from the sale of the house, please promise me!"_

"It's okay I've had our lawyer contact her divorce attorney to make sure he can't get his hands on any of it."

"_Thank you! _She was quiet for a moment and then said. _"So now that we own another house what's up next mister wheeler and dealer? Those apartment buildings aren't exactly up for sale."_

I flipped open my phone and called Esme and then got Carlisle on a conference call, I explained my plans for taking over the block restoring the apartments to their original Victorian glory so that way each Cullen couple would have a Chicago vacation home. They loved it and Esme took it one step further saying that if we allowed the Historical Society to use them for special events and tours when we weren't in residence then we could get significant tax breaks for preserving these four homes. Esme said to leave the rest of it to her and Carlisle and for us to just enjoy our time in Chicago.

As soon as I closed my phone Alice called she would start antique shopping as soon as I could get room measurements to her but until then she would start looking for unique period pieces.

After that call Bella looked at me and started to say. "_But that sofa is so..."_

I put my fingers against her lips, "That sofa hasn't been reupholstered since 1918 my love. So we'll add some springs and extra stuffing it will be fine trust me Bella.

"While we had been talking we made our way to my room. I was a little nervous about opening the door and Bella actually blocked it open with an iron plant stand from the hallway. We both looked at the bed and smiled. I made a move towards her but she put up her hands to stop me. "_Oh no you don't we're here to pack up this room, maybe after we're done and you have behaved yourself I'll reward you."_

I pulled out some trunks from a box room down the hall and Bell and I spent the afternoon packing. It didn't go as fast as I thought it would because she would stop over some item and ask a question about it or she would catch me staring at something and ask what was going on in my head. Finally we just went ahead and opened a connection to share our thoughts as we moved through the room. We finished and sat in companionable silence on the floor. With my hand I was tracing a path from her knee to her hip and back. She watched my every movement, her eyelids were heavy and her lips were parted and my eyes were glued to those lips they were just begging to be kissed. I leaned forward and grazed my lips across her cheek seeking those luscious lips that were mine and only mine. My head felt light as I touched those treasures and I closed my eyes basking in their softness and how they responded to me.

By now my cock was so hard I could feel the seams along my crotch starting to give. Bella palmed me through my jeans and I jumped at her touch. She giggled and leaned over to undo the button and zipper and I sprang out if she had been any closer I would have put out her eye. Yeah I was commando it was part of my plan before the real estate deal got in the way. With a sexy smirk she rubbed her thumb across the head of my dick and gathered the pre-cum popping it into her mouth and sucking _"Mmmmm Mr. Cullen you taste so good, have you been waiting long?"_

I couldn't think all I could do was watch her suck my pre-cum off of her thumb and I wanted her, I wanted my dick in her mouth. Bella pushed me back onto the floor and grabbed me firmly in her hand and then I had a thought come flying out of left field and I had to know the answer. So I did the last thing I ever thought I would do I stopped her. "Bella darling, stop!"

She pouted, sat up and let go. "Bella I hope you know that no one could possibly love you more than I do. And I want to give you the world, but I have to ask you something and it can't wait."

"_Edward, what the hell are you talking about?"_

"This is going to sound insane considering I'm sitting here with an erection that is painful and I have the hottest wife in the world before me, but I have to know just this one little thing."

"_You're crazy alright, but fire away."_

"Will you please let me go over our finances and investments with you when we get to Canada?"

"_Let me get this right you stopped me from giving you a blow job, to ask if I would agree to a Cullen economics lesson?"_

I was in agony right now and I just wanted to bury myself in her warm wet depths. I was in such bad shape all I could do was nod yes. She smoothed my hair back out of my face and said, _"Okay."_

Then I tackled her stripped us both and buried my cock in my wife, and with a huge sigh of relief I said "Thank you Bella."

She belly laughed which did strange things to my dick and said, _"You're welcome."_

And with that I established a punishing pace until she was screaming my name. During that afternoon I went down on my wife and tasted myself mixed with her addictive nectar, she in turn tasted me again. We ventured to have sex in the claw foot tub and in the adjoining shower to the master suite.

My favourite that day was sex over the butlers sink with the small mirror finished tiles on the back splash. Bella had run from the bathroom after teasing me with the towel that she kept dropping to expose her gorgeous backside, my mind exploded when I saw her wiggle her ass at me and run. I caught her in the kitchen when I vaulted over the island and trapped her against the sink. She flipped herself around and pushed back at just the right angle, it surprised us both when I slid in and away we went. It took a lot of concentration on both our parts not to crumble the counter top or dent the sink but it was great sex. Watching multiple Bella's in that mirrored back splash in the throes of ecstasy was mind blowing.

We went back to my room to get our clothes and found everything unpacked and back the way it had been and yes there was the scent of not my mother but my father's fine English tobacco. We looked around unbelieving that all our hard work had been undone when we both heard a chuckle from further down the hall.

Bella was mortified. "_Edward do you think your father just watch us have sex multiple times in multiple places?_

"I don't know love. But it's possible I guess. Maybe we should set some ground rules for them visiting. And why the hell did they unpack my room?"

"_Remember Tsura said that she thought the magic was in your room maybe they need all this to stay here in order for them to be able to come and back and forth."_ And once again we heard my father's voice clear as a bell, "_bingo" _accompanied by another chuckle.

"Okay Dad it stays as is, but I can't and won't stop our kids from coming in here." then I heard the rustle of silk and my mother's hand touching my cheek.

Bella caught her scent and said. _"Hi Mrs. Masen." _

"Bella love I think you can get away with calling her Elizabeth or Mom."

"_Okay. Mom you and I have to talk about your peeping Tom husband later." _We both heard my mother's laughter as she left the room.

**BPOV**

It was going to take some time to get use to having spectral in-laws there were so many things we needed to discuss and boundaries we had to set if they were going to be permanent house guests, and I wondered if they would be dropping by when we're in Canada.

"_Edward do you think the others we saw in Alice's vision will come for a visit?"_

Edward took his time thinking before answering. "Honestly I think they were there just to let us know that they were together and okay... and to give us affirmation. Lord knows Leah sat in on enough of your 'you have a soul lectures' to understand how important that would be to us.

She giggled "Yeah she always thought it was a 50/50 chance for everyone except Carlisle for him she said there was no doubt. She must have been shocked to see Jane and Demitri there with her. I wondered what she had to say about that. Hey love it's getting late are we going to the Lion King or not?"

"_Yep I've got our tickets right here. Come on we can walk to the theatre from here. But honey back to Leah I don't think she would be the only one that would be shocked"_

We made it out of the house without further incident. Edward's mother locked the door behind us and I had to chuckle just a bit to think that we had live in ghosts. Edward and I walked at a brisk human pace and consequently I didn't notice that the goon squad wasn't lurking nearby. But I kept getting this weird feeling that we were being watched maybe Wales had replaced our babysitters with ones that knew how to be covert.

I smiled to myself and looked at the gorgeous hunk of man to my right. But what I saw unnerved me, his jaw was tense and his eyes squinted like he was trying to concentrate. The streets were pretty congested with people and cars so he may just be overwhelmed by all the voices. I tugged on his hand and did a mental tap but he shook his head no. The only time Edward would do that was when he wanted to hide something from me or he was really concentrating I think in this case it was both. He picked up our pace and we were moving a little too fast for the people around us to be comfortable.

We found the theatre and the kids were there with Emmett, Rose and Simon but no Wales or Reagan. Beth jumped into Edward's arms a little too quickly so she was nervous too if she had left Simon for the safety of her Daddy's arms. Masen and Anthony came over and each grabbed a hold of one of my hands. "Hi guys! So where are the royals and their entourage?"

Emmett just shrugged his shoulders and Rose said. "_They were here until about five minutes ago then Wales text one of his men and he and Reagan beat feet out of here. All they said was for us to wait for you two then go in and enjoy the show. They would try and join us after the intermission."_

I decided to try and get some info out of my absurdly over protective husband. "Alright Edward what's going on, you heard something or someone on our way over here."

"_I don't know Bella I only heard one word 'Caius' but I couldn't locate where it was coming from or from whom. I couldn't see Roma anywhere but I can't even say it was her voice, I just don't know."_

Emmett got one of his stupid looks on his face. "_Hey maybe you have another ghost following you bro."_

"_Shut the hell up Emmett! Do you remember what Carlisle said about sharing? We're surrounded by about a thousand people out here and any one of could hear you!"_

"_Ooops "_Emmett made the gesture to lock his lips and throw away the key, yeah like that would work. Rose slapped him on the back of the head. _But like the energizer bunny he just had to keep going."Hey Alice told us before she left that your Mom and Dad are sticking around for a while. But she said they'll behave themselves now that they can come and go. Ooooh did she tell you that they can go anywhere they want isn't that great!"_

Rose crossed her arms and shook her head. _"Edward I'd let you cut out his tongue if he wasn't so damned talented with it for other things, if you get my drift."_

Bella grimaced, pursing her lips and nodding at the kids, "ROSE!"

Anthony turned and pulled on Edward's sleeve. _"It's okay Dad Aunt Rose means cunninglus. We know what it means Masen Googled it."_

Edward's mouth was open as he stood looking up at the clouds. _"Umm yeah...well Anthony when umm... well when I told you that can find out a lot of things by Goggling...I didn't mean that you shouldn't ask us first... so we should sit with you..."_

My husband was tongue tied and it was so darn cute so I thought I'd better rescue him. "Kids from now on when you want to Google anything come and get one of us first okay? There are bad sites on the internet that will give you the wrong information. So no more computer without us, at least until Daddy is able to install the parental control software on them."

The kids all nodded yes, but Masen had Edward's crooked smile on his face. I'll have to keep an eye on him he's just like his father, he could be very sneaky. I shook Masen's hand and he looked up at me "You will not monkey around with the parental controls Masen, do you understand?"

"_Yes Mom, I understand." _His face fell a little but his usual smile returned. So I'd still have to keep my eye on him.

The doors opened to the theatre and we all filed in. The play was wonderful I had never seen a live play other than High School productions. Edward was a bit of a snob about the music being mainstream and syrupy but he did see the appeal that it would have for children. Then Edward, Masen, Anthony and Simon ended up critiquing the orchestral arrangement and the conductor. Beth was discussing the costuming with Rose. Which left Emmett and I to show the appropriate level of enthusiasm for the sheer entertainment value, which meant we left the theatre following the others singing Hakuna Matata.

We found Wales and Reagan waiting for us in the theatre lobby and looking none too pleased. "_Damn bitch gave us the slip!"_

It felt weird that I was standing there listening to a King of England swear it was kind of funny. But hearing bitch said with a British accent made it sound pretty. "I'm going to go out on a limb here and assume that Roma is on our case again?"

"Yes and wished she'd been left to die of the plague."

I was a history nerd and that got my attention as the newbie I always wanted to hear about the where and when of other vampires. "You've yet to tell us the story behind Roma but you drop these hints every now and then. So Wales what is it?

**WalPOV**

"Shall we adjourn to the hotel?"

When we had gained the privacy of the penthouse the beautiful Bella ordered food for her children and Simon. Edward made sure that they knew what was expected of their manners while listening to my story. They were normally well behaved but inquisitive children. While I could not imagine being a father myself I admired Edward's dedication and his genuine affection for his children.

Once the food arrived and everyone was settled I began. "It's not a long story nor particularly interesting. Roma's name would have been Ester de Vere if she had been born on the right side of the sheets. But in fact she is the illegitimate daughter of Edward de Vere Earl of Essex and Anne Vavasour and was born in the year 1589. She was never acknowledged by her father, there's not even any mention of her in the history of the times unlike her brother Edward. In fact Elizabeth the 1st made her a sort of ward of the court but she held no position and had no fortune and she was basically raised by the palace servants. Even though she was well educated she was essentially treated as a non-identity in one of the most powerful courts in the world. She was no great beauty but she had a splendid figure and stunning sapphire blue eyes. But she was relegated to wearing only grey as if she was perpetually in mourning."

Bella fidgeted and asked. _"Why did the Queen take her in she wasn't a relative, if she wasn't really anybody of importance."_

"Ah Bella that's where your wrong everyone that is born of noble blood has the potential to be an important piece on the chess board of court intrigue, and the more pieces you have under your control the more power you possess."

"_So what you're saying is she was a potential pawn, but otherwise had no value."_

"Yes."

Edward looked quite perturbed, obviously he was still trying to read me but I wasn't about to let him get in my head. "Sadly when the Queen and her court went on one of her tours to save money at the cost of her nobles Ester was not among them. And she contracted the plague shortly before being abandoned by the court. While she was restricted to her rooms in an isolated portion of the palace she was faced with a terrible choice die of the plague or become one of us. I'm sure you'll not be surprised to hear that Caius was her sire."

Emmett looked like a kid ready to burst. "_So you said her talent is to sort of displace herself, how did that happen and why?"_

"It's a little more complex than that. You know the old saying about being 'seen but not heard' well she spent her entire life in a place where she was expected not only to be not heard, but she was not seen either. She excelled at getting around the palace going unnoticed and people rarely if ever talked to her. It was even more than blending in it was disappearing into her surroundings. As a vampire she is able to change how and where you perceive her."

Rose gave me a smug smile. "_I can see how someone that subservient would appeal to Caius."_

Reagan jump to answer this one. "_That was the initial attraction but Roma or Ester if you will had been a firsthand observer and thereby student of the art of sucking up and seduction, she knew exactly how to appeal to Caius's vanity. She even changed her name to appeal to his Roman roots. However there was a backlash to all this. Having never been an active participant in society she had no idea how to handle the added attention she now had for being Caius's favourite, it drove her bonkers. I think she may already have been mad living in such isolation for all of her nineteen years she had never been loved. It makes for interesting material in the Nurture versus Nature debate." _

The Cullens sat quietly and I wished at this time that I had Edward's talent. Or I could just borrow a little power and sort of listen in with him. I was totally amazed how everyone's thoughts went first to how awful Roma's life had been and how could they help her. Even Edward felt as his siblings did though his family was the most vulnerable with hybrid children and it was apparent that he was the main target.

"You people amaze me! She is a blood thirsty assassin, it's because of you that her lover and master is dead and once again the life she knew has been rip from her and you want to take her in like a wounded bird and fix her! What part of bonkers did you not understand shall I put it another way, she's loony, stark raving mad and she will not rest until she has killed those she believes responsible for Caius death. And she will take out anyone that gets in her way. You cannot fix this beast, she has to die!"

Oh, oh, mama bear Bella was pissed she took in a deep breath and she clasped her hands neatly in her lap but her knuckles were white. Obviously I shouldn't have been talking in front of the children about killing people.

"_Edward I mean Wales...I can understand that you were brought up in an environment of court intrigue and plots. I can even see how they might have been discussed at your dinner table and as bedtime stories but that isn't done now._

I looked at Edward he smirked. He was a lucky devil to have such a magnificent woman for his mate not only was she incredibly sensual she was very self assured. I wonder how she was in bed.

Oh fuck Edward looks like he's ready to rip my head off. I must have let that one slip out, so I opened my mind to him... 'Edward sorry chum but you have to admit she is all of that and more you are a very lucky man!' He eased back in his seat a bit but I could see that I'd crossed the line and he wouldn't let me get away with it again. Edward reached out and hugged Bella to him kissing her under her ear. Why he doesn't just brand her and get it over with it's obvious that she belongs to him and in all fairness he belongs to her. In fact I don't think I've ever seen a mated pair with a closer bond. I always admired Carlisle for his selflessness and sacrifice but I think I may admire Edward even more for being the most human among them next to his wife.

**EPOV**

The fact that Wales came to Chicago for the sake of my family was flattering the fact that he kept his thoughts hidden bugged me to no end. I didn't like feeling that I was being used and Wales always made me feel like I was a pawn on his chess board. In truth I'd rather deal with Richard he tended to be more upfront about what was on his mind. Richard also tended to be a happier person overall so he was easier to be around. Wales was watching Bella and the children like they were a science experiment like he was assessing their usefulness. I knew he already wanted to use me that was obvious but he would be in for a surprise if he thought either Bella or I would let him near the kids.

Emmett had been watching the whole exchange and he let me know that he had been seeing the same things. Evidently I wasn't the only person that didn't find Wales to be as warm and fuzzy as his brother.

I was more than irritated at this point with his musing so I summarized his story. "Alright so we have a vampire that was grossly neglected as human and who is still feeling the sting of that over 500 years later. She was the lover of a sadistic beast who was her sire and mentor. She blames me and my family for his death and for her being alone again so I guess it's safe to say she's looking for revenge. Does that summarize everything?"

Reagan put her hand on Wales arm and pursed her lips. "_Edward I can feel you mistrust of us and that probably comes from how we are so cloak and dagger about things. But all I can I say is that we to are a product of our upbringing we don't trust others easily. Perhaps since everyone's story is on the table you should hear mine and maybe understand us better. I'm the bastard daughter of Roger Mortimer and Isabella of France the wife of King Edward II of England. No I'm not in the history books either Bella. But I was raise at the court of my Uncle Kind Charles IV of France. I had a similar upbringing to Roma except my looks did not allow me to go unnoticed and I learned to use them to my advantage. So you see we're all kind of damaged goods. Unlike the members of the Cullen family we did not come from a loving and supportive environment prior to the exceptional circumstances that brought us into this life. "_

God I'm surrounded by royals and all of them have had terrible lives as children no wonder they're arrogant and twisted, they had no sense of family or trust based on love. All of the Cullens entered his life under tragic circumstances but were all our lives happy and fulfilling before the change... Esme, Alice and Rose may disagree... and it is our human lives that essentially forged who we are, just as it did them. Vampires do not change the essence of who they are easily. The fact that my family is facing only Roma not the others is a testament to how we have been able to affect others, perhaps there is hope for our race after all.

"So Wales you're all a bunch of disgruntled and displaced royals and we're a bunch of revolutionary upstart commoners what's the plan to get rid of the shadow my family has acquired?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, but not Merged Souls: Trying for Normal**

**Author's Note:**

**Chapter 5**

**EPOV**

Disgruntled royals my ass! I keep thinking that Wales is trying to cheat at this chess game and we are his unwitting opponent. Not in the adversarial sense but I still feel that he's trying to use us much like politicians of this era do who attach themselves to a worthy cause to raise their profile or improve their image.

Reagan was anxious that we accept them as damaged goods, victims of their upbringing. Yet I look at Carlisle who was raised in a time of great political upheaval with the execution of King Charles I by Oliver Cromwell. His mother had died in childbirth and his father was distance and cold but a devote clergyman of the Church of England. It was his fanatical drive to rid his world of the creatures of darkness and the instruments of the devil that lead Carlisle to become a vampire. And despite his nurture Carlisle became a truly kind and compassionate man, who strives to keep his humanity intact and remain a man of faith.

It is too easy for us to blame our upbringing for our choices in life. We still have free will and can choose a different path from those that precede us whether that path is good, bad or neutral. Wales and Reagan I believed were on a neutral path, from which they tried to manipulate others such as the Cullens. Just then Bella mentally tapped me she was holding Masen and Anthony's hands and Beth had climbed up on my lap touching my arm while I was holding onto Masen's other hand in mine it seemed to be time for a private family conversation.

Bella smiled winningly at Wales as we completed our circuit '_Edward I feel like I've been slimed every time he looks at me.'_

'Well love he finds you attractive and admires your devotion to the kids.'

"_I know you're not telling me everything, he's ogling me and you're not ready to rip his head off?"_

'Oh I'm very ready to decapitate him but he opened his mind to me for a bit and I saw more than he intended. In fact though he sees you as an object of desire but more to the point he actually envies the children for having a loving mother and father that are both alive and with the power to protect them. That's something none of our royal friends had, but it's somewhat disconcerting having a man centuries older than me lusting after wife as well as desiring her as a mother, it just puts my head in places to weird to explain.'

Antony and Masen were smiling at each other and Anthony spoke up, '_Dad they don't want to hurt us and your right he does think Mom is hot. But he misses his own mother and his nanny who loved him and his brother very much. He feels he was cheated out of a better life.'_

'Wait a minute how are you getting that.'

'_Oh were only kids to him Dad so Mr. Wales doesn't try and block me. He's really easy to read because he has to concentrate hard on the person he's blocking. Uncle Jasper would say I'm flying under his radar. He's actually amazed that you talk to us and play with us and stuff. He thought that because of when you were born you wouldn't act like that with us, he wonders how you could change so much.'_

Wales was looking very irritated and he shifted his gaze to Emmett and Rose. Emmett smirked and pointed at us. _"Sorry their doing their circuit thing so anyone without Bella and Edward genes won't be getting into their heads any time soon. I bet even you can't break in on this family conversation. And unless I'm wrong about this and believe me I'm not you'd probably end up on your ass somewhere in the next room from the shock if you tried."_

Rose looked at me with a half smile her man was busy baiting Wales so we could finish our conversation. Then Bella said: _'He's not evil Edward he's just immature. He hasn't had any decent role models growing up or in all his centuries of life since. I think he sees us as the type of family he should have had.'_

'Yeah well just so long as he doesn't want to take my family that's fine. But if he continues to think of certain things about you we will be having more than words.' I straighten up and looked Wales in the eye "So Wales what's the plan? You want to eliminate Roma I get that but don't you think that's a bit drastic when she hasn't made a move to hurt any of us?"

Wales turned to Reagan, I couldn't see her face but she shrugged her shoulders then turned to look at me and raised her eyebrows in a question. Wales got to his feet and walked over to the balcony windows to stare out over the city. _"You Cullens are rather naive at times aren't you, but always the diplomats. There is a lot to be said for a pre-emptive strike on our part she's a Volturi and she was Caius favourite that about sums up all the reasons I need to exterminate her."_

I could see he was going to be difficult, but we couldn't condone killing without cause. "Wales I think we should try and talk to her first. It's possible that she just feels abandoned again. Unlike you and Reagan maybe she had never had the opportunity to be on her own. Perhaps someone has always been there to pull her strings and tell her what to do and when to do it. The argument that she is Volturi and should die is ridiculous! You have former Volturi on your staff, hell just look at Marcus for god's sake."

Wales had a short fuse at this point and Bella and Regan were both trying to get my attention "_Marcus and his minions were not indiscriminate killers."_

Rose got up then and called it: _"Bullshit! Why is that? Because when they were Volturi they killed within the rules of our society? While Roma killed at the whim of her benefactor? So where does that put your brother's mate Heidi, she has lead thousands to their death, men, woman and children, that's pretty indiscriminate to me."_

I think he had just about reached tilt when he turned around so fast that the glass in the windows vibrated from the shock wave. _"I will not debate this with you! She is not another one of your reclamation projects. And those have gone so well in the past haven't they. Let me see there was Jacob Black and Tanya, oh wait, nope they were both abysmal failures! She will be eradicated and I will brook no interference from you, do you understand!"_

Before I could open my mouth my wife and Reagan both stood up between us. Bella shooed the children into our room with permission to order a movie. Reagan looked to her and waved her to go ahead. _"First it's time to turn down the testosterone in the room and lower your voices. Now if I'm correct Wales by your own admission back in Forks you do not want to rule the vampire world. And you Edward do not want to lead either. So my advice to both of you is sit down and shut the hell up! Wales your right Jacob and Tanya were both lost causes, but we weren't wrong to try, it's never wrong to try. So far this woman hasn't done anything to make us believe that she wants to kill us. Reagan has already told us that she thinks she's mad and she does come across as a little spooky, but as far as I know no one in this room has ever talked her to find out what she wants."_

Reagan then approached her mate and put her hand on his _chest. "Edward, Bella is right we need to talk to her first. We have always prided ourselves on being better than the Volturi. Our world will be watching how we handle this and it will seal our fate as to whether we are heralded as leaders, or dictators that are no better than the Volturi."_

Emmett and Rose stood on either side of me alert and ready if this was to turn into a fight.

Wales walked over to me with his fists clenched, "_This is your doing. Your family's influence is like a virus, it's insidious! My wife was ever obedient to my wishes before she met you people, now I suppose she will drag me kicking and screaming into the 21st century."_ His face softened as he turned to Reagan and pointed at me, "_Just because he was able to turn his back on his Victorian upbringing do not expect me to abandon my ways so easily Reagan._ He paused and sighed deeply like he was utterly defeated "_But I will try. How did you do it Cullen, how did you just let go of everything you were."_

"I haven't, it's still all there and when it is appropriate I let it out for an airing. I chuckled and looked at Bella. "Otherwise Bella just smacks it down or out of the way. You don't have to do anything. If Reagan is anything like Bella she'll lead the way and tell you when you can be the boss."

Bella reached over and smacked me on the chest. I grabbed her and pulled her closer to me. Emmett and Rose relaxed and Reagan stepped into Wales embrace and we all laughed.

"So I suggest that we try and get Roma to come to us in a comfortable and quiet place where we can control the environment and the number of people present. The penthouse is good but the hotel itself has too many escape routes to cover. So I suggest our house near Lincoln Park."

Wales scoffed, "_And how exactly do you intend to get her there?_

Bella laughed. _"How do you get anyone to visit your home...you issue an invitation."_

Wales stood with his arms across his chest. "_And just how do propose we send this invitation? I don't exactly have a forwarding address for her."_

Okay I was ready to deck this guy. I pinched the bridge of my nose and looked at the ceiling; just then Simon walked into the room and cleared his throat, "_Sorry for the intrusion but can I make a suggestion?"_

Wales chuckled. _"Great now the children are in on the act."_

Emmett was about to say something when Simon turned to Wales and said with disdain: "_Excuse me sir but I am a fully mature hybrid and while you are forty years older than me my age does not preclude me from entering into this conversation. Edward and Bella are several centuries younger and your wife is over a century older than both of us, so please don't insult me by referring to me as a child."_

And believe it or not my wife walked over to Simon and high fived him. If I wasn't so angry with Wales I probably would have seen the humour in the gesture, Reagan most certainly did: "_Quiet right Simon, so what's your suggestion_?"

Simon smiled at her, _"She's been seen here at the hotel, near the Cullens home and the theatre district. That would seem to indicate that she tries to remain close to them. So why not just throw open a window and ask her, I'm willing to bet that she'd be close enough to hear."_

I had to smile it was the old KISS principle at work 'keep it simple stupid' he just made Wales look like a moron...yep that was my future son-in-law! Bella kissed him on the cheek and opened the doors to the balcony, walked out and very politely asked Roma to visit our house tomorrow afternoon. Of course Wales had to jump in: "_Why wait so long, tell her to get over there now, we can be there in a few minutes, I'll call my men."_

**BPOV**

I was starting to get tired of 'He who would be or was a King'. "Wales it's polite to give people time to consider an invitation, and you do not demand that a guest come to your home. Besides it gives us time to develop a game plan and for you to assemble a goon squad that has more than one brain cell between them."

Edward came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist giving me a squeeze and a kiss under my ear, he mentally tapped me. _'You are so sexy when you are bitch slapping anyone but me.' _

I could feel Mr. Cullen getting hard and though it was neither the time nor the place I could certainly go for some tasty Edward Cullen...down girl later. God he always does this to me, now my panties are wet and ever vampire in the room can tell I'm aroused... great. That's what I get for marrying a hot sex god.

'_Really? sex god?' _

Edward's grasp tighten and he pushed his hips into my back and I knew he was smirking 'Shit I left our connection open! Yeah mister and you will be in so much trouble later. Now get the hell out of my head.'

'_Huh what did I do? You were the one that left the connection open...but I'll be ready for later. Can I ask how you're going to punish me?'_

'Damn it Edward! Stop it I can't think when you get like this... so astalavista baby.' And I closed the connection. I smiled to myself, he is just too good at this since I was still feeling the effects of an Edward induced haze. Emmett and Rose both groaned and covered their eyes like they were embarrassed. Yeah well fine let them be, when I think of the number of times that they've been inappropriate it was mind boggling. So I just ignored them until Emmett gave Edward the thumbs up. Rose grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the door, _"We're going to get a bite to eat in Canada see you guys tomorrow at the house."_

Wales and Reagan left as well, but before she left she asked if I wanted to go shopping with her, I declined. And it was then that Edward just had to break out his latent seventeen year old to say: "_Bella is allergic to spending money Reagan and shopping makes her break out in hives." _Reagan chuckled and before she and Wales went out the door he said: "_How did you get so lucky Cullen?" __He didn't wait for an answer_.

"Hardy-har-har Edward, anything else you care to say before I take a shower alone?"

"_Nope except to humbly apologize and to ask if I can wash your back."_

Wales and Reagan had left laughing while the kid's groaned from the other room and Simon walked out onto the balcony. I think our future son-in-law was embarrassed. Simon came back in after a few minutes and ordered a late supper from room service for him and the kids. Then he told us that he was leaving the next morning for Washington he wanted to spend some time with Marcus before we all moved to Canada. He had gotten his acceptance from UBC. He had been admitted into the Masters program in Music Composition and Performance at the Vancouver Campus. So he would only be a weekend visitor to us in the Okanagan Valley since it was about a five hour drive one way at human speeds.

Beth had heard and was despondent she went to bed a sad little girl. She barely kissed Edward and I good night and pouted all the way into her room. Simon said good night at the same time. I promised to have an early breakfast sent up for him and Beth before he left.

Edward and I looked at our own on the other side of the suite and thought of the shower that was even further away from our hyperaware children. We ended up racing like a couple of kids giggling as we stripped off our clothes. I made it into the shower first and got the water running just before Edward pinned me against the wall. "What took you so long?"

"_I was distracted by my wife's fine ass and gorgeous legs; you have no idea what you do to me Bella!"_

I was prepared to agree with him until I looked down and saw exactly what I had done. "Well I don't know about that but Mr. Cullen definitely has my attention."

Edward leaned back from me with a hand on either side of my head, _"Did you seriously just call my dick Mr. Cullen?"_

"Umm...yeah?"

"_Since when?"_

"Ah, since the first time I saw you get hard in Biology class."

Edward dissolved into laughter but he sobered up quickly. _"Okay but Bella please you cannot call my dick Mr. Cullen when Emmett might hear you!"_

"Edward I would never do that to you, besides you know it would embarrass me more than you."

He started to chuckle again, "_Well love will you let me and Mr. Cullen make you forget everything but my name?"_

With that Edward leaned into me starting with a chaste kiss that he deepened into a mind melting languorous dance of tongues and lips. I didn't even feel him enter me until he pushed so deeply that I thought I'd cum right then and there. I never feel as complete as when Edward and I are joined. It's more than just sex and more than a just expression of our love. It was a communion of our souls. I could feel our connection strengthen so when I opened my eyes I was looking into Edward's green ones. He sucked in a breath and I knew that he must be staring into my brown ones. Our hands touched each other's chest and we could feel our hearts beat. Our skin was warm from more than the shower and glowed with a post coital blush. These moments when we could manifest our humanity were few and far too short but they were precious to us. We left the shower and fell into our bed and made slow delicious love as only two humans can. Even as the affects wore off Edward continued to move within me and the feeling was amazing. But when we both climaxed it was as vampires and there is no human feeling that can equal it. "Edward? Do you think that maybe we experience these moments so that we'll always appreciate who we are, and never forget who we were?"

"_I don't know love. And as much as I would like the answer to that question, maybe we aren't meant to know. Maybe were just meant to accept it as a gift. And madam this vampire is not about to look a gift horse in the mouth."_

"Cute honey, tell me Edward were you channelling Emmett with that gift horse remark?"

He smiled his best crooked smile at me. "_No just trying to lighten the mood. Bella I honestly believe that some of the things that have happened to us have happened for a reason but we are not meant to question them."_

"Edward, have you become a spiritual man?"

"_I can't deny what I saw happen in Alice's vision or what has happened to us. So I have no choice now. I just wish didn't have to wait so long to find you."_

We lay in bed talking, kissing and touching but nothing more it was killing me but I decided to see how long he could go before his balls turned blue oh yeah that was fun. I'd play with his balls and blow over his tip, but if I ran my nail across his tip he'd sound like I was flaying him alive...yes this was the punishment I had promised him and he really, really, like it. When I finally took him into my mouth he shred not only the sheets and the mattress but pulled out handfuls of the springs from the box spring and roared my name so that the windows shook. Fortunately the kids have grown used to their parent's extracurricular activities. Masen told me that if the day ever came that he couldn't hear us then he would be worried...he's a wise ass just like his father.

Morning came and it was a sad send off for Simon. He and Beth ate breakfast on the balcony she was really upset when she found we weren't going to the airport. She called us horrible parents before kissing Simon on the cheek and stormed back into her room and slammed the door. That tantrum lasted all of thirty seconds until she heard Simon open the door to the suite and roll his suitcase into the hallway. She flew out of her room yelling for Simon and jumped into his arms. Then we all went down to the lobby to see him off.

Masen put his hand out to Anthony and I saw money change hands. I went over to them as Edward stood holding Beth up in his arms so she could watch Simon's taxi drive out of sight. I put my hand out to Masen. "Cough it up. What are two betting on now?" Masen put a dollar bill and a Canadian Loony in my hand. They had picked up the betting habit courtesy of their father and uncles. "Okay boys what was worth a dollar US and Canadian?"

Masen sighed but it was Anthony that answered "Y_ou'd think as the mind reader I'd do better at betting. Masen bet me that Beth would have melt down this morning. Apparently he heard Simon arranging for a taxi this morning but neglected to tell me and since Beth didn't know and Simon wasn't thinking about leaving I blew the bet."_

"I'm sure talking to you two about not betting would affect you about as much as the talk we had with you about Googling without a parent. Yeah you guys have to remember to erase the history when you surf. Your Dad may be over hundred years old but he's remained current with technology so you two are busted." I shook my head at them and turned to Edward, Beth was crying so hard she had the hiccoughs. "Edward mini me and the demon spawn were gambling and they're having trouble establishing ground rules for the mind reader even though he lost this time. I've decided to not fight this any longer because it's clearly genetic and from your side of the family. So love you need to deal with it and explain the rules."

Edward and Beth both laughed. "_Since I guess the bet was about me Mom can I have the money?"_ I handed her the money and she slid it into the Gucci Bag Alice had given her before she had flown back to Seattle. And we took the kids back upstairs for breakfast.

When they were done eating and while they were brushing teeth, fighting, dressing and arguing I shared my thoughts about Roma with Edward. "I've been thinking about Roma and something just doesn't add up. If she is such a blood thirsty nasty killing machine why hasn't she made her move? It's not like she hasn't had her chances. Yet every time we see her she either remains stationary or moves away from us. I just get the gut feeling that we don't know everything. And where did Reagan and Wales get their information, to hear them talk Roma never left Caius side so how could they get to know her?"

"_You think that Wales and Reagan are lying to us."_

"No but I don't think their information is firsthand. It reminds me of tabloid gossip, the kind that has just enough facts right to make the whole story sound true when it's really not."

"_I'll agree with you there. But Bella crazy is crazy and this woman is not playing with a full deck."_

"I don't know Edward is she crazy or just crazy scared? I don't recall seeing her during the battle in Forks do you?"

"_No."_

"If she were so devoted to Caius and saw him go up in smoke don't you think she would have made her move then? At the least she'd be in murderous rage and focused on those that did kill Caius. I think she's looking for help Edward and regardless what Wales says she's going to get it from us. We're going to need your Mom and Dad to take care of the goon squad. Do you think they'll help?"

"_Obviously my Mom and Dad are more resourceful and sneaky than I ever realized, I'm sure they'd love to help."_

We discussed the rest of my plan the hard part was going to be me getting Reagan to side against her husband, not very medieval of me. And all Edward had to do was keep a safe distant between Roma and Wales. We set off for the house as soon as the kids were ready. We explained to them on the way what was going on and they took it surprisingly well. Edward talked to them about our neighbours Emma and Buttercup. Since the glamour covering our house was gone they may come across them so they would have to pretend that we were their older brother and sister.

Anthony immediately perked up, _"Way cool, can we ignore you and flip you off like Uncle Em does to Dad? Ooooh, do we get to call you Bella and Edward or Bells and Eddie?_ The three of them started laughing neither Edward nor I were.

"Well you can try. But remember that there are always consequences attached to your actions." Edward was pinching the bridge of his nose "Oh and under no circumstances are you ever call your father Eddie!"

**EPOV**

I smiled at Bella and took in the looks on my children's faces, Anthony was blocking me, Masen was reciting the British North America Act in French and English and Beth was just being Beth she was thinking about Simon.

"Okay so now you know the ground rules. I expect you to be on your best behaviour. You may not meet the neighbours, but you will be meeting Roma. Your mother and I believe she needs our help. Anthony, when you read Roma's mind in the Lobby Bar you said she was hungry and angry, but she didn't look it. Did you get anything else from her like who she was angry at?

"_Remember what Mrs. Wales said about her being bonkers Dad, well she sounded like two people arguing, actually like you and Mom when you argue. It was really weird."_

Bella parked the car behind a dark blue Ford Fusion and got out. As we faced the house Tsura was just coming out the front door. She came up to us and wished us all a god morning and was sorry for the intrusion but my Mom had left her an email to say that the children would be at the house today and that we would be having important company. She had asked Tsura to prepare lunch, a snack and dinner so the Bella wouldn't have to be pulled away to long from our guests. Tusra told Bella where everything was, and whispered to the kids where to find the muffins and pound cake then she got into her car and drove away.

"Since when did my mother join the electronic age?"

Masen pulled on his Dad's shirt, _"Since Aunt Alice left her laptop in the dining room. That's where I Googled the stuff I wasn't supposed to know about, remember what Uncle Em does to Aunt Rose with his tongue. Grandma was watching me and I used the email account to send a message to Grandma Esme... I miss her."_

"I miss her to Masen but she'll be in Forks when we get back there." I was not going down the Googling road again Bella and I had already dealt with it. But if Alice had left her laptop here it wasn't because she forgot it. I have a feeling the interfering pixie was giving my parents access to the outside world. I can't wait to see what kind of monsters she has created, my phone rang at the same time my caller ID showed it was Alice.

"_Hi brother dear how are you, Bella and the kids?"_

"You tell me oh all seeing one."

"_Cute Edward, really cute, maybe I'll just not tell you about your company."_

"Sorry we're all fine. The kids have grown since we've been here and before you say anything that's not the all clear for you to revise their wardrobes. You have to talk to Bella about that first. And before we talk about the company, can we talk about the laptop sitting in my dining room?"

"_Oh you finally saw that, well we'll be coming and going a lot. And even though I don't think your parents will be stuck there in the house they still have to back there to recharge. So I thought that if they want to chat and there's always shopping they'll need to do for birthdays and Christmas."_

"Alice they're dead, they have no money! I have their money. Wait don't tell me what you did, I don't think I want to know."

"_Ah yeah I set them up with their own account under assumed names and they have one of our black credit cards. Oh and I got them hooked up to the internet and full cable with a flat screen it's in the credenza in the parlour."_

"How did you arrange all of this?"

"_Oh through Tsura and Mina they've been a big help. And before you tell me one more time that your parents are dead, I know. But Edward they are part of the family and I think they should have the same opportunities the rest of us do. We don't know for sure how long we'll have them with us Edward and the children shouldn't be deprived because of your antiquated notions of death."_

"Alright I bow to your wisdom; hmm this could actually be fun talking to my Mom and Dad on line."

"_See I knew you'd come around. Now about your company coming there's more there than meets the eye. I know she's hiding something or someone, maybe both, but she's looking for something as well and you guys are going to have to go to Volterra to help her. And Edward did Wales mention anything about a Gideon or Alger?"_

"No he hasn't mentioned anyone by those names. So you don't think she's going to try and hurt anyone?"

"_No Edward she isn't and I don't think she ever has."_

"But you saw her kill Tanya."

"_No, I saw her standing on the cliff by Tanya's body, I never saw the person that killed Tanya." _

"Alice is Carlisle there I'd like to ask him about Roma."

"_No, he's at the hospital, but I already asked him, he never saw Roma without Caius and never had an occasion to speak with her. Caius and Carlisle never were close. He always ridiculed Carlisle for his choice of diet. Well brother dearest say hi to the rents and kiss the kids for me. Now put Bella on I need to know what the kids sizes are now. After all were moving to the Rockie Mountains in Canada and they will need very different clothes from what they've been wearing."_

"Bella love, the shopaholic needs to speak with you."

Bella grimaced but took the phone anyway, _"Yes Alice I heard about everything you've done for Edward's parents and I think it will be fun for them and us. As far as the kid's clothes go you know Masen and Anthony could care less as long as they look like Edward clones_." I had to stick my tongue out at her for that comment. "_Beth is here so you can talk to her, but do not and I repeat do not go buying any of them designer clothes, they can live with the Gap...okay fine Burberry is great if it's just a store I'd up the sizes by two so they can grow into them, no they don't need a perfect fit all the time."_

I chuckled to myself, I love my sneaky sister and naive wife, and I will never tell her that Burberry's is nothing like the Gap. We entered the house and the odour of cooked food permeated the air. Bella went into the kitchen and shrieked I flew to her side with the kid's right behind us. "This isn't Tsura's fault she doesn't know what they eat."

"_No but your mother does and we've had this discussion the day you were at the zoo. She thinks unless it's high fat, hot and swimming in gravy it isn't fit to eat. Elizabeth! Elizabeth, I suggest you google nutritional web sites next time your surfing there's been a few changes over the last hundred years. Plus our children are vampire human hybrids they have very sensitive digestions and specific tastes, I'm sorry but this food has to go."_

"Hon why don't I run it next door Jackie they can't have too much in the way of groceries in the house the way Emma lit into that pound cake. And since it's such a heavy meal I'll just tell her relatives from England are coming but they've been delayed and the food would be wasted. "

"_Oh yeah... oh that's awful, sure take it Edward. And love, just say there was too much food and not enough company. Hey I thought you were supposed to be better at this lying stuff than me." _

I took the food next door, Jackie was in the middle of packing the movers were to going to be there the next day; she was exhausted so she was very thankful for the food. She asked if I knew of a motel nearby she sold most of the furniture including their beds to apartment dwellers down the street and some college kids. I told her to go to our hotel and give them my name that we had booked an extra room for company and some had to cancel at the last minute. She was a little suspicious so I decided not to offer a car service to take her to the airport. But the money from my cheque had gotten her bills caught up and airline tickets bought. At least she wouldn't have to drive out to California like she had originally planned with Emma and Buttercup.

As I left her house Emma came running up to me and yelled "_Hey Mr. Cullen..."_That name conjured up visions of my wife confessing that she had named my penis. I shook myself and smiled but I heard Bella chuckling from our yard she had obviously heard Emma.

I crouched down to be on eye level with her, "Hi Emma, are you excited about the plan ride tomorrow."

"_No cause Buttercup has got to travel in a cage with the suitcases and other aminals. So she can't sit with me. She's going to miss me sumptine awful."_

"Oh, that's too bad, hey why don't you put your shirt in her cage and then she'll know that you love her and miss her too."

Jackie was standing on the porch behind me and nodded yes when Emma looked over my shoulder at her. Emma leaned in and kissed me on the cheek and whispered: "_I met your kids. They told me not to tell my Mom that you were their Daddy, I wish I had a Daddy like you. Can you say goodbye to Mr and Mrs Masen for me. They use to let me play there sumptines but they won't let me in since the tall lady grey lady gots there."_

"_Emma it's time for lunch say goodbye to Mr. Cullen."_

"_Bye Mr. Cullen, and thanks!_ She kissed me again while I fretted that we had been lead into a trap. But before I panicked I called the hotel and made arrangements for Jackie and Emma as I walked into our yard.

And there sitting under the oak tree in our garden was my wife, children and the lady in grey.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, but not Merged Souls: Trying for Normal**

**Author's Note:**

**Chapter 6**

**EPOV**

Roma was sitting relaxed beside my wife with the kids sprawled out around them on the grass. I mentally tapped my wife, she smiled up at me and walked over to put her arm around my waist and kiss my cheek. "_Edward I'd like you to meet Ester and Gideon._

From behind the tree emerged a young man to stand beside Roma and take her hand. He about my age physically and obviously one of us, he too was dressed in grey from head to toe and seem to shimmer at the edges like he was about to vanish. On first glance they seemed rather ordinary even for humans, but the more you looked at them the more you saw a very attractive couple with fine bone structure, high cheek bones and long straight noses, both were taller than Bella and slightly shorter than me. Their brown hair was a deep walnut mixed with strands of burnished gold and the deepest red, and their eyes were amber, they must be in the midst of changing their diet. And their minds were racing with their thoughts. Both were in the fight or flight mode.

I smiled at them and gestured for him to sit.

Bella yanked on my hand as I stood gawking at our guests "_Now that your back I have to go and apologize to your mother before she'll let us back in the house."_

"What?"

"_Yeah well remember the food issue? I kind of got into it with her when I found the gallon of whole milk in the fridge. First of the kids don't drink milk, but she'd dumped out the elks blood I'd left here the other day! So I had to call Rose and ask her to bring some back with them this afternoon. Besides what was she thinking? I wouldn't let them drink whole milk even if they did drink milk...which they don't...and I know I'm rambling. Just tell me to shut up and go apologize._

I smiled down at her squeezed her hand and said "Shut up Bella and go work this out with my Mom." She was looking at her toes and shaking her head, so I kissed on the top of her head and gave her a little push forward, she moved to stomp up the porch steps accompanied by Beth.

I turned to Ester and Gideon and smiled he had finally sat down "Sorry but this could take a bit, both my mother and wife are very stubborn."

Ester smiled and it was a lovely gentle kind of smile there was no sign of any hostility both had calmed considerably. Gideon was watching Anthony and Masen chasing butterfly's through the garden. His look was both heartbroken and wistful. He kept repeating one name over and over in his mind Alger. And I could see a small boy with sapphire blue eyes standing beside Ester in his mind. Bella came stomping back. "_Okay I apologized we have agreed that the kids can try different things and if they like them then they stay as part of their diet but I can limit the quantities. I swear to god she is the most stubborn person on earth...or not on earth...oh never mind, at least now I know where you get it from."_

I laughed and nudged her shoulder with mine and pointed at her. "Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?" She slapped my arm and said: "_Come on let's go inside_." Beth had joined her brothers chasing butterflies.

I smiled at them then and at Bella when she called to them: "_Kids stay in the yard and if Emma comes over again remember what we told you at the hotel." _They all nodded at her and I smirked.

"Ah love, that cat is already out of the bag. Emma knows we're their parents and she promised them not to tell her mother, but she did tell me."

Bella fumed and then said under her breath "_Demon spawn just like their father." _We both laughed and turned back to Ester and Gideon motioning for them to precede us into the house.

We entered the parlour and the air was permeated by the scent of my parents it would seem they were going to join us. I had toyed with the idea of calling Wales and Reagan but figured the goon squad would have already contacted them so I had no idea how long it would be before they arrived.

Gideon and Ester sat beside each other on the loveseat holding hands, and Bella sat beside me on the couch. Mom and Dad were on the window seat as usual so I imagined they were watching us and the kids. I made to introduce my parents when Ester spoke, _"We've already met your parents. We stayed here last night, they were kind enough to let us in even after I tried to break in and look around. We even lied and told them you were our friends but your father is very astute he caught us in our lie. I've never conversed with a ghost but your parents are very good at getting their point across with few words."_

"Exactly how did they get their point across?" Gideon spoke for the first time he pointed to a sword standing tip up leaning against the corner of the mantel. _"That Civil War sabre threatening us was very convincing as to you fathers belief we were lying. Your father does know that he can't really hurt us with that thing right?"_

"Oh my father is very aware of how he can and can't hurt us, but I'm surprised he chose the sabre over the Winchester in his den."

"_Well once we had convinced them that we had been invited they let us stay the night, it was very decent of them. By the way were you aware that your ghosts like to shop? Your mother was on a site for a place called FAO Schwarz most of the night, Ester convinced her to change her order she told her that little girls rarely play with more than two or three dolls at one time. And that twenty six was excessive and would only overwhelm your daughter. Your boys will however have enough toy soldieries to stage the whole battle of Waterloo I'm afraid."_

Then Ester looked up from her hands and she was biting on her inner cheek. _"And if you don't mind might I suggest that you block the shopping channel. Your father ordered sixteen 'Slap and Chops" and something called a 'George Foreman Grill' so I changed the channel on him and refused to give him back the remote."_

**BPOV**

"Well that does it Edward. We can never introduce them to Charlie. He's a closet Shopping Channel addict whenever there isn't a game on or he can't sleep he watches that channel. Not that he buys much but when he does it's always the cheesiest crap."

Edward just laughed and said: _"Well they've already met Alice so I don't see how Charlie could be any worse for shopping. But I'll talk to them." _He looked over at the window seat_, "Later you two." _And I heard the tinkle of the wind chimes in the garden mixed with a whisper of laughter. Yep ground rules would have to be established with Edward's parents. I don't know if he had offended them because their scent suddenly faded away.

With that the kids came tumbling into the room with Masen was yelling, _"Wales, Reagan and a bunch of guys are here in the garden but Grandpa is bashing them with this really old sword Dad."_ I looked over by the mantel and sure enough the sabre was gone. I was going to have to ask how they did that, I'm a vampire and I should have seen that sucker move.

Edward got up and went out into the garden the scent of his parents got stronger they had returned to the window seat. Edward came back in with a fuming Wales and a laughing Reagan the goon squad was left outside.

Wales was furious. "_If you can't control your parents Cullen I will take matters into my own hands."_

Edward stepped into him and said: "_And do what precisely, hold a séance, this is their home and they have a right to defend it from intrusion just as I do! So if you can't behave yourself get the hell before I throw you out? Now sit down and quit acting like a self entitled ass!"_

Reagan was laughing so hard I thought she would choke Wales just glowered at Edward and let out a deep and resigned sigh when he looked at his wife. In between gawfs she squeaked out at her husband, "_Oh sit down and shut up my prince, it's not like you haven't had that coming. Besides I want to hear what these two have to say for themselves." _She pointed at Ester and Gideon _"I have a feeling we're in for a surprise or two."_

We all sat there and looked expectantly at Gideon and Ester, Gideon ventured, "_I don't know where we should start?"_

I smiled reassuringly at them and suggested. "Well why not start at the beginning and maybe we can clear up a few misconceptions."

But before they got started Rose and Emmett came rushing in a little wet, it had started to rain outside. Rose waved an oversized thermos at me and went to put it in the kitchen I had already laid out a buffet for the kids so they could munch as they got hungry and I wouldn't have to leave the room and potentially miss something.

Emmett crashed onto the floor scooping up Anthony to sit on his lap "_Oooh looks like story time should I start the camp fire Eddie." _Rose had come back into the room and smacked in on the head then turned to our guests and introduced themselves then she settled down with Emmett, Beth crawled onto her lap and Masen sat between Edward and I.

**GidPOV**

I have to admit that at first I was intimidated by the idea of meeting the Cullen family they are somewhat legendary among our kind, and I still don't know what they will think of me for all the horrible things I've done to keep Ester and Alger safe.

Ester took my hand, gave it squeeze and smile encouragingly at me. I took a deep breath knowing that Edward the one their calling Wales was this close to ripping Ester and I to pieces. But he seemed to have been shamed into behaving by Edward Cullen.

"I was human in 1066 at the time of the Norman invasion I was a minor noble in the army of William of Normandy. After being mortally wounded at the Battle of Hastings I was found and changed by Caius. Caius at the time was building his personal guard and he liked to recruit military men apparently despite the killing blow I had received I had impressed him. I returned with him to Italy and was trained as part of the guard and had special covert training since he found my gift shall we say useful."

Wales was squirming he was just dying to stop me. It was obvious that he loathed me yet we didn't even know each other. I decided therefore to concentrate on the Cullens they all seemed very keen to hear my story. I took another deep breath even though I didn't need it. The Cullen children were now sitting all in a row at my feet and it brought a lump to my throat. I couldn't even look at Ester but she put her hand to my opposite cheek and pulled my face around to look at her. She smiled and said, "_Go on my love your doing fine."_

"Caius never trusted Marcus or Aro so he kept me at his side and he never let them meet me. You see my talent allows me to blend into my surrounding to the point that you can't even see. It's not much help to others but great if you wanted to sneak up on someone and kill them or steal something of value. Hence I became Caius's assassin it was never my wife." Reagan's breath caught at this revelation and she glanced between me and Ester.

"In 1608 Caius was on the road recruiting again and looking for things of value to enhance his power, he had it in mind to visit England the year before there had been a massive flood in the Bristol Channel and then the Midland Revolt and the plague had visited London again. Caius was insane even then and had always felt drawn to catastrophe, bloodshed and death. He somehow got himself attached to an Italian mission going to meet the Queen and I went with him. It was while I was wandering the castle that I came across Ester she was alone and lonely just like me. At first I thought to make a meal of her, but she could see me, she could actually see me and it was like I had been released from a prison. No matter what I did she could always pick me out of my surroundings.

**EsterPOV**

My husband had paused at the point where we had met and I knew it would be too hard for him to continue so I jumped in for him. "I believe because I was treated like I wasn't there myself, and was a keen observer that I had an affinity for seeing what others couldn't or wouldn't. Such as your parents Edward, you have your mothers colouring and fine facial structure but you have your father's strong jaw, height and large hands. I can see them as clearly as I see you. And if it wasn't for the fact that the ghosts of the castle were to self absorbed to be bothered with me I would have had dozens of friends."

Beth giggled, I looked down at her and I continued. "Gideon became my friend and in just the few months he was there we fell in love and he finally became my lover. We had no idea as I'm sure the Cullens would understand that Gideon...well that we could have children. That's why I didn't go on tour with the Queen. My condition came on so rapidly, that it was assumed that I had the plague and was left to my own devices in an isolated portion of the castle. Gideon stayed with me and cared for me. But when Alger was born he knew that he had to change me or lose me."

Edward leaned forward. "_Gideon I realize how hard that must have been for you." _

Bella gave an exasperated snort. "_Not everyone thinks the same way you do Edward._"

"On the contrary Bella ...that is if I may call you Bella." She nodded "Both of us were strong in our faith, and truly believed that to be as we are now, would lead to our soul's eternal damnation. Rose and Bella both groaned and said: "_Not again_!" I had no idea to what they were referring but Edward Cullen looked smug and his brother was chuckling.

I hope you can understand my choice though. "I loved Gideon more than my own life and now with a child I could not abandon either my son or my lover. Caius had become suspicious of Gideon's absence while the Queen toured. He had a tracker named Demitri with him and they found us in my rooms. He was furious and threatened to destroy our son after Gideon told him he was staying in England. He flew into rage and had his guard cease Alger and myself. Gideon didn't have a chance against the guard and as a newborn I was more a hindrance than a help. From that time forward Caius kept me at his side he was the one who decided to call Roma it was a construct to keep people from discovering my true identity. It also made him feel powerful and demonstrated to everyone what he considered as his enslavement of me. He was the one that spread the disgusting rumours that I was his lover and assassin. He took Alger away from us and had him raised by humans that served the Volturi. We have only been allowed to see him twice a year and Caius always threatened Gideon that he would kill Alger and me if he ever tried to leave again."

The ladies in the room looked like they all wanted to cry, Beth was now sitting on my lap giving me a hug and the boys were patting Gideon's knees. Then Wales stood up and yelled. "_Enough of this fairytale we all know who you are as for your husband I've never heard of him or his gift. Besides you seem to be fairly visible right now sir."_ Gideon, Edward and Emmett Cullen rose to their feet and started to growl. Reagan was sitting with her mouth open looking at me; and Bella had her head buried in her hands.

It was Rose Cullen that stood up and walked between the men and bellowed, _"The bunch of you_..." and she pointed at the standing men. "_Sit down and shut the hell up_." They all sat and she turned and looked at everyone in the room. _"Fairytale, are you nuts! My brother has been there, done that, and has the bumper sticker. You are one arrogant prick Wales. I can't say that I have ever particularly liked you. But I never would've had you pegged for being a moron, just an egotistical, self promoting and pompous ass. Could you please put your multifaceted brain to better use than just hurling insults? Now if you gentleman will excuse us the testosterone is stinking up this room, so the ladies and children are going out to garden to get some fresh air and we will be back with a solution to this problem."_

We adjourned to the garden and Rose had her phone out before we were off the porch. She dialled someone and the entire ensuing conversation was in a Celtic dialect that I was not familiar with and after about fifteen minutes she ended the call an said "Okay girls we're going to Italy and preferences as to airline or should we just have Jazz and Alice fly out with the jet."

I had no idea what had gone on during that call but I had a sense that I these were the people that would help us get Alger back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, but not Merged Souls: Trying for Normal**

**Author's Note:**

**Chapter 7**

**EPOV**

When the ladies left taking the children with them, they left a super charged atmosphere behind them. It felt like a fight could break out at any minute. Leave it to Emmett to relieve the tension.

"_So Gideon how was it all those centuries living in the shadow of your wife? It must have been a drag. Hey you could get into all kinds of cool places without being seen or paying. Ooooh you could have changed the course of so many sporting events. Wait a minute what were you during the 1969 World Series?"_

Gideon chuckled and said: "_I'm a soccer fan Mr. Cullen perhaps you should ask what I was doing during the 1954 World Cup."_

Emmett looked totally puzzled. _"First just call me Emmett."_ Then he jerked his thumb toward me _"That guy is Mr. Cullen_." Then he started to laugh and I wondered if he knew Bella's and my little secret...well not that it's little because it most certainly isn't.

"_And what the hell happened in 1954? Hey Eddie you had nothing to do back then but keep track of current events. What happened?" _

Until he called me Eddie I might have been inclined to tell him, but instead I told him "Google it." And he took me literally and walked off into the dining room.

Gideon watched him leave. "_Is he always so literal?"_

"With Emmett you pretty much get what you see, except most of it is a veneer. He really is a very intelligent man and talented. He's an exceptional engineer and inspirational builder. And he also plays a one hell of a mean 'Wipe Out' on the drums." Gideon chuckled again and drifted off to sit in the window seat and look out into the garden. My mother had gone with the ladies and my father had followed Emmett neither one of them liked confrontation if they could avoid it.

Throughout our little exchange Wales glared at either me or Gideon. So as the last man standing in the parlour he huffed. "_You're buying their story without any corroboration."_

"Why not, we bought yours." He stood there with his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water "Look until they give us a reason to distrust them I'm going to give them the benefit of a doubt."

He huffed again and gave me a sardonic smile. _"You Cullens are always so naive! Does stupidity run in your family or are you just more human than the rest of us. I don't know if I'll ever understand you! But Reagan trusts you and she never puts her trust in people when it's unwarranted so that's good enough for me, for the time being."_

I shook my head, one minute this man is a pompous ass, then he seems almost human and then he's a pompous ass again. Maybe Bella's right that he's just immature. Suddenly Gideon's voice came out of nowhere. "_Ah gentlemen you do know that I'm still in the room." _

I looked around as did Wales and saw nothing; Gideon was nowhere to be seen. "_Oh sorry, I've had to use my gift for so long that it's just second nature to me rather than the exception. So I apologize for eavesdropping, this being visible and having conversations with people is still new to me."_

Before we could respond Emmett hollered out from the dining room. "_Found it!" _Emmett walked back into the room. "_Germany beat Hungary it was a big upset ...haha the refereeing was apparently suspect and it was alleged that the Germans had been doping. Gideon did you run around needling all the German players?"_

Gideon gawfed and we all started to laugh, Emmett rarely understands how often he saves our family from tense situations, or maybe he does and that's his gift. Perhaps I should discuss this with Emmett and Carlisle sometime.

The ladies came back inside it had started to rain again. Beth came to my side. "_Emma, her Mom and Buttercup just left Dad. Emma's Dad showed up and Mom had to scare him away. He was mean and yelled a lot of nasty things Emma's Mom. I told Emma to put her hands over her ears and sing London Bridge so she couldn't hear him. Do you think Aunt Alice can check on their future Dad to make sure that he leaves them alone? _

"I don't know honey? Aunt Alice doesn't really know them but it won't hurt to ask her." She kissed me on the cheek, "_Okay Dad I'm going to email her and ask."_ Before she walked way I had to ask how Bella had scared him."Um Beth what did your Mom do to scare Emma's Dad?"

"_Oooh Dad she pulled a you, it was awesome!"_

"What?"

"_You know how you get when Uncle Emmett and Jasper tick you off. Your eyes go all black and you growl real low and then your face gets all pinched up like you're going to explode? Well Mom did that and she told him to leave, she even opened his car door. Masen thought she was going to pull it off she yank on it so hard and fast."_

"Really, thanks princess, why don't you go and email you Aunt Alice now." I looked over at my stunning wife. Rain drops sparkled in her hair as a stray ray of sunshine came through the window and caught her just right. She had a smirk on her face and her arms were crossed looking right at me with the same dark eyes but dark now for a very different reason.

**RosePOV**

When we came back inside the men were all standing, Wales looked like his usual constipated self, Reagan went to him and gave him a hug and he relaxed a bit. My dear brother was standing in his usual holier than thou stance at which point he gave me the eyebrow, so I shouted out to him mentally 'get out of my head Edward' and he just chuckled. Yep Edward was the one that had pushed Wales buttons. I love my brother but I just knew he was the one that pissed of the Prince; my brother Edward was a master at it.

"Well gentlemen I suggest you all retire to your respective corners, and that we adjourn this little meeting and return to our respective abodes to pack and hunt. Jasper and Alice will be here in five hours roughly with our Lear Jet and we're all going to Italy."

And before you ask Edward, "Yes they know were coming, I spoke with Alastair. He and Aldrich are hard at it trying to locate Alger. Caius was apparently an avid writer keeping prodigious journals expounding on his genius and adventures ...Alastair's words not mine."

Gideon looked hopeful Roma or Ester not so much. "_Rose we only ever saw Alger in the castle. We have no idea where he was living. I always assumed that he was moved whenever his human caretakers passed away. We weren't allowed to discuss where he lived or our visits would have been terminated. _

Ester looked devastated. "Look Ester we're going to find him. He knows that you love him and that you'll come for him one day. "_We did spend most of time with him trying to reinforce how much we loved him. Gideon was finally able to slip a few notes to him from time to time and was able to explain why we couldn't be with him._

"That seems a little sloppy of Caius."

"_Oh, it only happened when Demitri was the guard on duty during our visits."_

I couldn't help but smile so the hard headed Demitri really did have a heart even then, that was nice to know.

"Okay people off you go. Oh and by the way Edward's parents will be coming with us. Apparently the castle is booby trapped in places and they have volunteered to snoop around in those areas for us and help us disarm them without destroying anything or anyone."

I had to laugh at the look on Edwards face. "_Rose, I know Alice thinks that they aren't bound to the house. But do you really think that their first excursion out should be a transatlantic flight and acting as our bomb squad?"_

"Oh chill out Edward they'll be fine! Ester says their very excited and you can ask them yourself after they get back."

"_Back, Back, from where?"_

Bella looked guilty and was not making eye contact with me. "Your wife sent them with Emma's Dad to distract him a little."

Edward looked shocked and turned to Bella. "_Bella, what did you do?"_

I always loved this side of them it was like watching reruns of 'I love Lucy' without the Cuban accented Ricky.

**BPOV**

I'll have to thank Rose later for throwing me to wolves. Edward looked like he was about to burst, so I sucked it up and spilled. "He was just being so nasty Edward and saying horrible things in front of Emma. I just couldn't tolerate it. Your mother and father were so incensed that they hopped into the car with him. And I think I might have suggested a few things they could do... to get him arrested."

Edward was standing there just looking at me like I should keep talking until I hung myself so I obliged. Rose was giggling like a school girl. "Well he'd been drinking, you could smell it and when he said that he had never wanted Emma well I just saw red... maybe I was a little overzealous, but if gets picked up for a DUI maybe it'll teach him a lesson."

Rose walked past me to Emmett who was howling with laughter and high fived me. The kids were all giggling too and as Edward walked towards me I thought I was in huge trouble. But he pulled me into a hug so tight that I stopped breathing, he kissed the top of my head and said _"Beauty and brains, how did I get so lucky."_

Wales stood there awash in disbelief. "_How can you justify meddling in human affairs? Why do you even care their just cattle?"_

There he goes again! One of these times I was just going to let Edward pop him. But Edward didn't even react he took my hand and called the kids to us. "_Let's go out for dinner then back to the hotel to pack. We'll meet at the penthouse in 3 hours and I'll have a car service drive us all to the airport. Wales you should give the goon squad some time off, we won't need them on this trip."_ And he pulled us out the door.

As we were walking down to the garden gate I felt his parents approach or I should say I smelt them approach. The kids reacted with giggles and touched their cheeks one after the other so I assumed Elizabeth and Edward Sr. had kissed them. Edward's hair made an attempted to smooth itself down so Elizabeth must be standing by Edward and I felt a brush of my cheek like a light kiss it must have been his Dad. Edwards face softened to the point that you could see the boy behind the man.

"Mom, Dad meet us at the hotel in 3 hours were in the penthouse. I hope you'll enjoy your first transatlantic flight...um you will be flying with us right? Or do you just pop in and out of wherever you want to go? We both heard a giggle and the wind chimes, Ester was behind us on the porch with Gideon. "_They could pop over to Italy but it uses up a lot of metaphysical energy to travel great distances. Beside they want to spend time getting to know your family better."_

"Okay guys see you all later! Mom, Dad you better pack light! He chuckled at his little joke. "I'm sure Alice will make an excuse to go shopping while we're there."

We got into the car and proceeded to argue all the way to the restaurant about what ghosts could possibly pack or want to buy for that matter. It was actually pretty funny and we had all dissolved into giggles by the time we arrived at the restaurant.

When we arrived at the private hangar Alice and Jasper had already refuelled and guess who was tagging along for the ride Seth. He had finished school in an accelerated program and was anxious to see some of the world before he started at UDUB in the fall. Sam felt it was in the best interest of the pack to be aware of what was going on in the vampire world now that the balance of power had shifted. He didn't exactly trust Wales, but he did trust us.

The triplets were thrilled to see an old friend, Wales not so much. At best he had only ever tolerated the shape shifters and they would never be friends. Seth greeted us with the warmest smile but when I asked him about his Mom it all slipped. _"She tries, Billy says there are days he's actually seen her smile. But Leah and you guys are forbidden topics of discussion. It's not that she hates you she just can't talk about you and not think about Leah. Billy actually invited Shawn to the lodge to see if he could help my Mom. He offered her a job instead, counselling can you believe it? And she's considering it! I hate to think of her offering herself up as a potential snack on that island."_

"Seth I doubt Shawn would have her on the island. He runs a half way house and foster homes for hybrids. He believes that more interaction with humans will allow for a smoother integration into the human world. Your Mom's help would be at that last stage before of that integration. Her help would be invaluable since her knowledge and experiences bridges the human and supernatural worlds."

"_Whatever you say Bella, but I'll wait and see. I can't thank you guys enough for letting me hitch a ride. I want to spend some time with Mom before she gets too involved in work and I get started at UDUB."_

So Seth spent the flight listening very closely to our conversations, grilling Emmett and Jasper in the cockpit and asking Edward heavily veiled questions about Volterra. Edward finally got tired of it. "_Look Seth that's enough cloak and dagger." _Seth stopped in mid sentence with his mouth open. "_What_ is it? Do you really think that we're hiding something or are you guys just bored now that the vamps are moving out?"__

Seth chuckled. "_A little of both I guess, but more bored than anything. Some of us have talked about moving to Canada with you but Sam won't allow it. He is considering extended our patrol area and perhaps allowing for long range reconnaissance but not across any international borders."_

Before my husband could answer I jumped in. "And he's right Seth, Sam knows that if we need each other all we have to do is call. It's time for you to move on with your life, get and education, fall in love, marry and have a family. The tribe is going to need strong and intelligent leaders in the future and you should be one of them. There are a lot of changes coming and greater prosperity for your people and you helped make that happen. Now you need to see it through."

My husband was smiling warmly at me with pride. He nodded and punched Seth in the shoulder. "_How about we have a g__ame of chess Seth?"_

"_Forget it Edward, not unless Bella will block your mind reading voodoo!"_

"Sure I've got nothing better to do. But Seth he's been playing for over a hundred years and mind reading or not he's still a very good player. But go ahead and knock yourself out."

Seth went to take the seat across from Edward but jumped liked he'd been goosed. I had become use to the scent of Edward's parents and we hadn't mentioned them to Seth and he hadn't said anything, so now we had to let him in on another family secret. I leaned towards the seat he was going to take and said: "Sorry we forgot to tell him about you two.

Seth was standing in the aisle with a WTF look on his face and then out of his mouth came "_What the fuck?"_ Edward took it upon himself to conduct the introductions and the explanations. Seth skittered around and took the window seat next to Edward it looked like chess had been forgotten. If Seth's eyes had gotten any wider they would have rolled out of his head and despite all of his questions. And I was a bit sad that Edward was true to his word and did not share Alice's vision of Leah and the others.

While they continued to chat I went forward and sat with Gideon and Ester. Gideon looked very nervous so asked. "Afraid of flying?"

Gideon looked up at me as I sat down in the seat across from them._ "Me? Oh goodness no. It's just that I'm not used to being expose this long it's going to take some getting used to. I feel kind of naked just sitting here for everyone to see." _Ester chuckled and lovingly patted his arm.

I looked at both of them and saw a lot of Edward and me in them, like we were after we had first gotten back together. The hesitant touching and at the same time falling into each other's eyes like they were drowning. I guess so much of the time their lives had been controlled they weren't sure how to act even around each other. "It must be nice to relax now without someone monitoring your every move. I couldn't imagine having every minute of my married life scrutinized. It's bad enough sometimes living with people that you love but who can hear every intimate moment you share."

Ester looked perplexed. "_Bella I think you're under a misconception, until just very recently Gideon and I were never allowed to live as husband and wife. Our missions were timed so finely that we could barely sneak in time for a kiss and even then we were only occasionally alone the last one to Ireland had been the first in decades._

I stared at this couple thinking about hard it was to keep my hands off of Edward even for a few hours and the thought of never having sex again except on our wedding night was inconceivable. These poor people have been celibate and in love with reach of each for centuries!

I had to shake my head to clear it since Ester was still talking. "_And I am sorry for what we did, I know she was family and I hope that you can forgive us. But I must tell you that she was in league with Caius. She did not repent what she tried to do to you or your family. She actually thought that the Cullens had sent us! I couldn't believe some terrible things she said and I will not repeat them. But if anyone that we have ever killed truly deserved it, she did."_

I had tried to think nice thoughts about Tanya since she had died but I could never quite get there so I couldn't say that I was sorry even now. Rose came over to sit with us at that point. "_Damn right Roma, I mean Ester. Bells Tanya was a piece of work and in the days when I wasn't very friendly towards you she...and I would plot about how to get rid of you. I'd like to think that I was just venting but she was deadly serious. And I'm sorry for letting it get out of hand."_

"Rose you hated my guts at one time because you thought I was a threat to your family and I get it, so were okay. But how can you seriously blame yourself for a wacked out Tanya? You never did anything to help her and she was determined to kill me to get to Edward, besides you wouldn't have been able to change her mind."

Gideon and Ester looked at us both shocked. "Mmm yeah that's kind of a long story I'll tell you some other time." They both nodded.

Rose got up, "_Well I'm going to relieve Jasper for the rest of the trip and we'll talk later. You'll soon find that the Cullens have some royally fucked up moments of their own."_

I turned back to Gideon and Ester "So once we find Alger do you have any plans?"

Gideon perked up at that,_ "Yes we have well at least a few. We couldn't help but hear you talking to your friend Seth about the Irishman Shawn and his work with hybrids. We were wondering if perhaps he had something similar for vampire hybrid families. There was so much we missed with Alger but we want to be good parents and if not that at least friends with our son. Perhaps we could even go to school together like our family has in the past." _

That brought a tinkle of laughter from the Pixie across the aisle. She and Jasper turned their seats to face us, Edward had moved forward to sit with me leaving Seth at the back, he was of all things talking to Reagan and Wales and no one was snarling. Alice sat smiling at Gideon and Ester, Edward smiled and shook his head saying:_ 'Go ahead it does sound like a good idea." _

**APOV**

"I think that it would be perfect if you moved to Canada. There will be two vampire hybrid families in the area; Marcus and his mate Sabina with their adopted hybrid daughter Ruby, and Marcus's son Simon. And then there's us we'll be looking after Charlotte the foster daughter of another couple while they're on the lecture circuit trying to save the Amazon basin."

Ester looked abashed, "_So many of you in one area, is that safe?"_

"Actually yes the only thing we have to watch for is that we are supportive of the environment and don't over hunt but there's an abundance of wildlife and we are surrounded by some pretty trackless wilderness so minimal risk of human encounters. A few Nomads may pass through but no other permanent residents of our kind other than us and were on friendly terms with the nomads that do frequent the area."

Gideon sat forward in his seat and asked, "_What about integration with human society_?

This was so much fun and I was really getting into this but Jasper spoke up first. "_Well with Edward being in everyone's head and me being an emotional sponge plus I'm not as solid with the veggie diet as my siblings so we tend to locate in smaller communities to give us a break. High school is a challenge for us, with the out of control human hormones and fantasies but in a smaller general population we survive. University is more fun for us but presents its own set of unique challenges because you usually a more aggressive student body than High School. And you always have to take into consideration the proximity to a non human food source the closer you are the less likely you'll slip. Urban living is doable but requires too much pretence even in your own home it gets nerve racking having to remember to be seen bringing in groceries, taking out trash, the list can be quite long depending on the setting."_

Gideon took in everything. He and Ester had amassed small fortune despite Caius and were wondering about the things they'd never had to consider before such as identities, day to day finances and other stuff. "Really if you want my opinion you should stay with us, we'll hook you up with our Lawyer Jenks or one of his associates. In the mean time Jasper and Emmett can advice you legally and financially."

Once again Gideon looked incredulous Edward chuckled and said: "_Carlisle, Rose and I both possess several medial degrees, including doctorates in most of the other physical sciences. Rose is also into mechanical and biophysical engineering. Esme and Alice possess many degrees in fine arts, interior design, architecture, and fashion design. Alice, Emmett, Jasper and I all have several post graduate degrees in computer science, as well as philosophy, anthropology and archaeology. Emmett and Jasper have MBA's and law degrees from all the Ivy League Schools, as well as Cambridge an Oxford. Emmett and Carlisle also have doctorates in Divinity and I have two degrees in Musical Composition and Performance and a degree in Political science and we all speak several languages. So you see integrating with humans is not without its rewards."_

I've never seen two vampires more unnerved than Gideon and Ester "I'm sorry. Edward and I have a tendency to get ahead of ourselves what with his mind reading and my visions. I can see what you were worrying about and decisions that would have to be made. He was reading my mind and yours so that's why we answered you before you asked. And I have habit of running on sometimes so I'm just going to shut it for now. Hey why don't we girls go rescue Reagan and Edward's Mom and send the guys forward to do some male bonding. It'll be nice to sit with an interpreter so Elizabeth can contribute more. How do you do that anyway Ester, talk with ghosts I mean?"

The rest of the trip went pretty well, none of the guys hit each other, though if they had been so inclined I'm sure that Wales would have been the primary target. Chess was the game that soothed the savage beast and Bella threw in a block against Edward's mind reading just to keep the peace. When the kids tired of watching the grownups behave like idiots they reverted to being kids, reading, listening to music watching a videos or even napping.

Seth got off at Heathrow. I saw Edward put a wad of cash that would choke a horse into his backpack. He shook hands or hugged all of the Cullens and said he hoped to see us again soon. I could tell he was fishing for an invitation to Volterra. Edward had decided and rightly so that Seth and Volterra would not be a good mix. He'd seen my vision us in a hospital in Florence talking about Seth and a fight he'd with two vampire employees. So Seth was not going to Volterra.

**AlastPOV**

"Oh for christ sake give it here Aldrich, your education must have be sadly neglected if you can't even read Latin!

"_Listen you ancient relic I had the finest education available at the time. But fuck it! I was a knight, not some monk sitting in his Abbey with nothing better to do that split verbs or whatever. I was fighting to keep that monk's ass safe!"_

"Oh I haven't heard such drivel in centuries. Knight be damned you people only entered the fight once the common soldier had been mowed down and the archers were pin cushions. Ha! And you weren't very good at the political intrigue were you, not even able to dispose of an unpopular king!"

"_You filthy little bastard, and where were you when we were fighting? Hiding under some rock? Oh wait, you were already a vampire then you must have been feasting at the trough of the dying!"_

_There was a cursory knock then door banged opened. _"_Stop it! Stop it now! For heaven sakes I've never seen the like, centuries old creatures such as your selves always arguing for the sake of arguing. You're driving everyone else crazy! Get it together or we're all going to quit, do you understand! And do not even think of debating Scotland versus England again; get over it Alastair Scotland lost, and Aldrich it's not cool for the victor to gloat."_

"Yes well, thank you Penny for bringing that to our attention, your right of course. But how did we ever think that we could work together ..."

"_We didn't I was volunteered by Esme Cullen, because no else would do it!"_

Penny spun around before going out the door. "_What did I say old man? Stop it, and I mean now! Oh and by the way the Cullens should be here in a couple of hours so you better be ready for show and tell._ She went to walk out again then spun around once more. "_Hey guys, is Edward Cullen really as hot as they say he is?"_ Aldrich grimaced and looked at me and we both shrugged, she finally marched out the door with a, "_Thanks a lot for nothing!"_

Penny was a heavy metal vampire with piercings everywhere. The fact that the original holes had healed on her transformation had pissed her off to the point that as newborn she had enough control to go out and steal a diamond bit drill without feeding on a single human. She then restored all her piercings and never looked back. She was an amazingly intuitive vampire with a knack for sorting through the piles of Volturi minutiae and finding the valuable as opposed to the trash.

Aldrich threw the Latin document he'd been holding onto the table. "_She's right this is getting us nowhere bickering all the time. Why don't we split the work I'll take the people and you take the dusty records?"_

I was ready to argue that he was getting the easier task. But early on we had decided I was the academic not suit to interaction with live specimens and he well for lack of a better word sucked at research. "Yeah okay fine but I thought you had talked to everyone. The Cullens won't tolerate any strong armed from you tactics so why not wait for Edward and let him get into their heads."

"_He's not Aro! He can only hear and see what their thinking about at the time. I have to find our potential interviewees and put them in the right frame f mind for him."_

"And how pray tell are you going to do that?"

Aldrich smirked. "_Spook them into thinking he's just like Aro only worse_."

He left the dungeon "Great now he's gone off to tell the faithful that Edward Cullen is the boogeyman.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, but not Merged Souls: Trying for Normal**

**Author's Note:**

**Chapter 8**

**WalesPOV**

We landed in Florence and taxied to a private hangar a remnant of the Volturi. We were met by several black SUV's and of all things a gum chewing, well pieced vampire in full Goth garb and make-up. How very droll and cliché, she gave everyone the once over ogling Jasper and Emmett. But I thought her eyes would fall out and roll across the tarmac when Edward came out preceding his wife and children always the damn lord and protector. Regan came up to my side. "_Oh Edward get over it you can't fault him his looks. He is no more or less a man than you my love. And he is the future of our race if we're to survive and find a natural place in this world we need Edward Cullen and the whole clan to help us find our way."_

'It's not that Reagan it's just his manner. Why all the pretence? Why does he pretend he doesn't know how he affects people? Why does he act all humble and pretend he just wants to live his life, that he's not interested in power? He just acts so human and it just frustrates the hell out of me."

Reagan put her arms around me and kissed me sweetly on the cheek. "_Oh _My prince, none of that is an act. Edward Cullen is exactly what you see before you. He is a boy, a man, a husband, a lover and a father who just happens to be a mind reading vampire. And believe me my love those last two are inconveniences that he has had to learn to live with and that he does not treasure."__

"I just cannot understand why I let Edward Cullen get to me."

"_He's not the typical male vampire that you've spent centuries dealing with! In short he is out of your experience. With Edward Cullen you'll have to deal with him man to man. Not even his brothers or father are as close to their humanity as he is and yet it took falling in love with a human girl to bring it out of him. Have you ever thought that maybe you have more in common that you realize and maybe that's why you don't like him. You look for too many hidden meanings my love. I suggest that you look to him for friendship and then everything else will follow. And you may want to examine your similarities. I know Bella and I have. She tells me that Edward was and still is sometimes an exceptionally talented brooder, a bit of a control freak, and a self loather. But all the while he has a razor sharp wit, is very intelligent and kind. He is fiercely loyal to friends and family, and a damn scary and vicious vamp when riled. Apparently he's one hell of a lover but that's according to Bella. Her short list of attributes kind of reminds me of you my love, maybe that's why he gets under your skin, perhaps he's a kindred spirit."_

I looked at Reagan and then again at Edward as he had descended from the aircraft and was surrounded by his family as the gum chewing vampire approached. "_God he is a looker isn't he."_

"Yes young lady and very happily married. Come let me introduce you to the Cullen family."

**EPOV**

Wales approached us with Reagan and a young girl who looked like she would be an airport security nightmare with all the metal attached to her body. Wales was smiling. "_Edward this is...I'm sorry my dear I didn't get you name."_

"_Oh Penny, Penny Laine, and if anyone starts singing that damn song I will personally rip them a new one. My parents were big Beatles fans end of story." _

Wales was trying not to laugh. Instead he was looking at Emmet who I think was about to burst into song. "_Oh come on just this once, it's begging to be done, please Penny, Penny Laine." _

Rose and Bella looked mortified the rest just looked like they were waiting to see what would happen. I walked over to Wales. "Well this is going well. Maybe we should leave them to it, would you like to drive or ride?

Wales pointed at Emmett, "_But I'd thought you'd want to..."_

I almost thought Wales was going to start to stutter. "What? That I'd want to watch my brother humiliate himself once again? Nope I've seen it a thousand times before it's not a pretty site. Then again it's still new to you, hell you might even get a chuckle out of it." Just then Emmett burst into song and flew over my head. I looked at Wales who had been facing it all. "Kick or throw?"

Wales was laughing now looking from Emmett to the girl. _"Throw, damn she's fast for such a tiny thing."_

"Bella's smaller than Penny and she can take him down faster than anyone else in the family. She claims its leverage; he says she's just sneaky."

Wales looked over to Reagan who was talking to Bella "_I think our wives are becoming friends, either that or their plotting against us."_

I looked in the same direction as Wales. Bella looked over at me and smiled. She had made me agree to try and make friends with Wales before this trip was over. "Probably it's a bit of both. Look Wales I'm going to be up front with you, Bella made me promise I'd try to become your friend. And I don't like to disappoint my wife if I can help it. So can we at least try to get along? And if you prefer we can always agree to detest each other in private."

"_I'd like to be your friend Edward. My wife seems to think that we need to just talk man to man and leave the vampire at the door."_

"Our wives are wise women. Come on let's grab the BMW SUV before Emmett, he'll get stuck with the FIAT and that'll really piss him off." I was going to have to look at Wales from a different perspective to see what made him tick. He hadn't been changed until Richard was eighteen so that made Wales about twenty. Up until that time he had lived in a vampire coven as a human for almost eight years. It couldn't have been easy for him and his brother being ripped out of their world. Maybe they had only exchanged the nightmare of The Tower for another? He at least deserved my compassion and I'm willing to wait and see if we can become friends. But for the life of me I have no idea why Bella thinks were so much alike. Wales took off and we raced to the BMW. I was still the fastest vamp but I offered him the keys anyway.

"_No thanks you can drive."_

Hmm, Wales really wanted to drive he even thinks he's the better driver. Yet he lets me drive? Well I did win the race and I'm actually the better driver because with my natural speed comes better reflexes. Yeah it's the right thing not to insist that he takes the wheel. Nope I don't see why Bella thinks were alike at all.

The kids, Bella and Regan climbed in the back after Wales called shot gun. I would have preferred to have my Bella by my side but I'd live. At least I could see her beautiful face in the rear view mirror. Once we had passed through customs we peeled out of the airport and onto the highway that led to Volterra. Bella was yelling at me to slow down and Wales was smirking about me letting my wife dictate my speed.

To my surprise Reagan leaned over and like Rose smacked Wales on the back of the head. "_What was that for?"_

"_Well it seems to work for Rose so I thought I'd try it. Don't think I don't know what you're thinking. Bella is absolutely right to yell at Edward about his speed! We have precious cargo in here that can bleed Wales. The children may not be as indestructible as their parents in a traffic accident and I don't think we should use this trip to find out." _

It looked like Wales and I had both been told. There's one thing we had in common wives that were not afraid to speak their minds. Still we made it to Volterra in under an hour and yes we beat Emmett by 3 minutes. It was a bright sunny day so we made for the castle's underground parking.

Aldrich and Alastair were waiting for us. Alastair looked like the nutty professor, his hair was every which way, glasses that he didn't need were resting on top of his head and he was carrying a three inch stack of papers that were all askew. He was even wearing a sweater vest, chinos and loafers. Aldrich in contrast was standing there his hands in the pockets of his blue jeans with a tucked in white button down and sneakers. Both were frowning.

Wales and I climbed out of the car at virtually the same time laughing and high fiving each other having beat Emmett. Our welcoming committee groaned. I looked at Wales, "That must be for you." He raised his eyebrow, "_Nah they were both looking at you."_We both chuckled... perhaps we could be friends. Bella, Reagan, and the kids piled out of the back seat all arms, legs and noise, the kids immediately ran to Aldrich and he squat down smiling widely and pulled candy out of his pockets. And which Bella took immediate possession of as the kids groaned, Aldrich shrugged his shoulders and Alastair was staring at the kids like a lab experiment had just escaped. I couldn't help it I just burst out laughing. Alastair huffed and said: "_I expected better of Carlisle's son. And as for you your highness well I've never had any expectations for English royals. And it would seem just as well since I was bound to be disappointed." _With that he turned on his heel and made for the elevator at the end of the garage. I looked at Aldrich and went to open my mouth but Aldrich went ahead and answered.

"_Oh you two are lucky he's in a good mood today. But if either one of you feels like ripping him to pieces during this visit please let me watch, you have no idea how therapeutic that would be._

He motioned us forward. Wales and I fell back with our wives and being the ever chivalrous mates we ushered them into the elevator ahead of us putting as much space as possible between Alastair and us.

We came out of the elevator on one of the floors that housed the living quarters. The first three doors had keypad locks. When Alastair didn't hear us following him he turned. "_Those are the brother's rooms, we haven't gone through them yet so I had the locks installed. Marcus indicated that there are booby traps in each of those rooms. Penny has been dying ..."_and he chuckled "..._to get in there." _He paused I think waiting for laughter but no one obliged. He huffed and moved on.

Penny raced ahead and whispered something to Alastair. He got a look on his face that would have soured milk then he looked at Aldrich and said: "_I have to go._" and he left, Penny high fived Aldrich. "_Who did you sic him on Penny?" _

She bashfully grinned at Aldrich... more was going on there then met the eye. _"The IT geeks, they always have something to complain about so he'll be gone for hours. _Penny turned to us and smiled warmly. "_Alastair really isn't a people person so we try to keep him away from the people we like as much as possible. Just follow me it's this way to your rooms. Hey kids, there's an enclosed salt water pool on the roof and it has a retractable dome for those cloudy days."_

Masen who we think is part dolphin immediately asked if they could go swimming. I saw no reason why they couldn't and Bella agreed. Penny offered to be their lifeguard slash bodyguard. We reach our rooms the kids changed and took off. Gideon and Ester quickly closed and locked their door. They wanted to reconnect with each other and who could blame them. Wales and Reagan left to reacquaint themselves with old haunts within the castle after being cautioned by Aldrich.

Everyone dropped off their luggage in their rooms. Then my brothers and sisters joined us in our suite along with a very nervous Aldrich. _"_Okay obviously something is going on that you don't even want to report to your liege lord._"_

Aldrich stopped pacing and looked at me his fist pounding on his thigh. _"It's about Gideon and Ester's son." _His thoughts were so muddled that he couldn't decide what to tell us first. Then he started to sniff the air. "_What is that scent and where did come from?" _

Bella smiled and moved over closer to me on the couch where we were seated. _"_Oh we forgot to mention my parents came with us_." _He was thinking of Carlisle and Esme. "No Aldrich not Carlisle and Esme, my human parents." Now he really looked perplexed. "Ah yeah, I mean their ghosts. They want to help with the booby traps since their not corporeal no risk. They can travel through walls and doors they'll just need a little education as to what they'll be looking for."

Aldrich shook his head and looked at the empty space beside Bella. "_Well hello Mr. and Mrs. Masen and thank you for your help, we can use it. We're pretty indestructible ourselves. But the items that the traps are protecting_ _aren't, so your help will be truly invaluable."_

"So what is the problem Aldrich?"

"_I'm not sure if it's a problem actually. But Alger well he's here and has always been here in Volterra the problem is he's not alone. It's been a long time for him and he only ever got to see them twice a year and those were pretty emotional times and he ...well he didn't tell them everything going on his life...after all he's a man now... and he never knew them well enough to figure out how he should broach the subject."_

For heaven sakes man spit it out. "_Well he's involved with a girl that works here in the castle and now she's missing."_

"What?"

"_Yeah, he has a wife and she's human. He's scared. He told me that they've been struggling with the idea of him being immortal. And what would happen if she becomes pregnant? Well he needed more advice than I could give him. And then she up and disappears!" _

"I think maybe we need to save the rest for when Gideon and Ester are ready."

_"And who is Ester?"_

Rose huffed. "_That squeaky little Scot didn't tell you? That's why he had me talking to him in Celtic the little worm. Ester is or was Roma."_

Aldrich smiled widely at her "_ Oh, really! Well that's Alastair for you always leaving out little important details! But its Alastair that knows everything about Alger he'll be able to give you more details. You may want to warn his parents that Alger is here and that he's anxious to see them. But I wouldn't mention wife and that she's missing I think he wants to tell them. Um in the mean time Edward, I'm going to need your help with a few of the usual suspects regarding her disappearance."_

"Fine let me know when and where? Oh and Aldrich you do know that my gift isn't at all like Aro's don't you?

"_Ah yeah about that...um, these people are use to intimidation and force when asked questions. They don't really respond well to the nicey, nice approach. It's kind of like threatening to punish a kid and they know that you won't and then they still lie because it's easier anyway. So I chose the lesser evil and told them that you could read all their memories just like Aro but that...um you could rip them out of their minds...and that...um it's kind of painful."_

I couldn't believe my ears. "What? Where the hell...I don't even know where to begin! Are you crazy?"

**BPOV**

Oh boy from the frying pan into the fire. Edward was incensed he was pacing back and forth, pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand and pulling his hair with the other. If I were Aldrich I'd run because my husband was about to explode. Everyone was standing back and then it happened. Alice screamed "_NO EDWARD!" _Then Edward grabbed Aldrich around the neck, hoisted him two feet off the floor and slammed him against the wall. His face was just inches away from Aldrich's throat. Alice was a puddle on the floor shaking her head and Jasper was down with her, Emmett was looking at me and Rose was horrified.

I approached Edward and laid my hand on his back I mentally tapped him but he shook me off. "Edward let him down. This isn't who you are. So what if he lied, it's not what you're actually going to do it. If this helps us find Alger's wife without hurting anyone then isn't it worth it."

Through tightly pursed lips he hissed "_It's still a lie! And can you honestly tell me that lies don't hurt?_

Now I understood. He had lied to me before he had left me, and he didn't want to be that kind of person ever again. "Edward, let him down love. Aldrich was wrong but maybe he had the right idea. He's put them in the frame of mind where they'll be thinking of the things they would normally try to keep from you." I was shaking his arm now and his grip had not slackened. "Edward listen to me the kids could be back any minute now. Let him down and let's talk about this."

Edward turned to look at me over his shoulder his eyes were as black as coal his jaw locked. His neck muscles were so tense that every tendon stood out and he looked right through me, this was the vampire and he scared me. Then he looked around the room and took in his siblings, Alice was on the floor sobbing. Jasper was curled into a ball at her side. Emmett didn't know what to do and Rose was terrified. I think this is the first time they had ever seen Edward's true dark side.

"Edward?" He looked down at me again then I placed my hand on the arm holding Aldrich, who was still in shock and wisely not moving. "Edward darling, let go of him, we need to discuss how to deal with this. Aldrich did what he thought he had to do too find Alger's lover. Would you want him to do any less if it was me missing?"

Edward's hand loosened and Aldrich slid to the floor. Then Edward slumped down beside him and I knelt in front of my husband. Gradually his eyes lightened and he reached for my hand and quietly whispered. "_I'm sorry my love." _

I took his hand in mine and entwined our fingers, "I'm not the one you need to apologize to."

Edward took a deep breath and turned his head to the side to look at Aldrich "Sorry... are you okay?"

Aldrich got up and stretched out his hand to Edward to pull him to his feet along with me. "_Yeah I'm fine. But you are one hell of a scary bastard Cullen. I doubt I'll ever try a stunt like that again. I had no idea you were so committed to the Cullen myth, well I guess it's not a myth is it."_

We all looked confused. He looked around the room and was incredulous "You must know you're called the family of Stregoni Benefici."

Edward bowed his head onto his knees and groaned, Emmett voiced my question. "_I thought that was just a label given to Carlisle?"_

Aldrich smiled at Emmett. "_At one time it was and a well earned label at that. But as your family grew and please note I say family and not coven you endeavoured to share your wealth with those in need. You used your abilities to offer aid were you could, without interfering in the course of natural events. Your generosity has always been extended to human and vampire alike. That label has been earned by all of you one after another."_

Just then the door banged open and the kids came flying through the door. Beth jumped into Edward's arms and he buried his face in her hair, then he reached out to me and pulled me in under his other arm. Beth had her hand pressed against her father's cheek she was showing him their antics in the pool. Penny came in with a fuchsia bikini top and teal coloured sarong as a skirt with bare feet and fewer studs, pins and bars in evidence. She was laughing when she asked._"Is it possible for a vampire to be exhausted? I have never in all my years seen children with such an abundance of energy."_

Aldrich chuckled. "_Abundance of energy, you've been hanging around Alastair too much."_

Penny made a face as she walked slowly over to Aldrich looking around the room at us."_Why do I get the feeling I just missed something monumental?_"She stood very close to Aldrich and looked up at him with something more than just curiosity, hmmm. Aldrich inched a little closer to her without making contact and smiled. Yep they have it bad.

Regardless of what I'd had just seen between her and Aldrich. Penny now stood there unabashedly undressing my husband with her eyes. I took Beth out of Edward's arms and put her down so she wandered over to her Aunt Alice who was now sitting on a sofa smirking at me and looking at Edward and then Penny. So I grabbed Edward around his neck and pulled him down for a tonsil hockey kiss. To say I surprised him, was an understatement but he soon forgot where he was and who was there with us as he deepened the kiss even further. It wasn't until Emmett and Anthony started making gagging noises that either of us came up for air.

Penny laughed out loud. "_Consider the message received and understood Mrs. Cullen. But may I just say that he is one fine specimen! Oh and sorry for the LOOK but my parents were hippies you know free love and all that crap. But I think you're aware that I really prefer men with accents."_

Edward and Aldrich both looked clueless. So I mentally tapped Edward and filled him in, he shook his head and chuckled. Then he grabbed me bent me back so far that my hair was touching the floor and thoroughly kissed me once again. When he stood me up he had a very smug smile on his face. And out of the corner of my eye I caught Aldrich looking down at Penny while she looked at Edward and me wistfully.

Edward pulled me to him and pointed at Aldrich, "_You are not on Christmas list. But I think I can understand why you did it and as my wife pointed out I'm not going to actually do what you told them. You may even be right. It will be faster and more expedient if they're already thinking about what they want to hide. But for future reference I loathe this kind subterfuge when dealing with people." _

Aldrich dipped his head almost like a bow, "_It won't happen again."_

Edward cleared his throat. "_Well maybe in the future we can discuss it first before we decide one way or the other. And I'm sorry, the cause of my anger was more because of a bad past experience with lying than what you actually did. After that time I promised myself that I would never lie again. I guess one should never, say never. And by the way did you just bow to me?_

Aldrich looked rather sheepish staring at his feet when he nodded_._

_Edward laughed. "Well don't ever let me catch you doing that again. It gives me the creeps, I'm not Wales."_

In through the open door walked Wales and Reagan they both looked around. _"You're right you're not me. But why do I feel like I just missed the main event." _

Masen spoke up before anyone else. "_No main event sir just my Mom and Dad sucking face in front of everyone."_ Yep that's my son I was mortified and turned my face into Edward's chest everyone else including Edward burst out laughing. I let go of Edward and corralled my spawn into the other room to change out of their swim things, Elizabeth and Alice came with me.

**EmPOV**

Bella skittered out of the room like the hounds of hell were after her. It was days like today that made me so happy that Eddie didn't eat her. She has really brought the best out in my brother. But she was one freaking brave babe to walk up to Edward when he was in full vamp mode that takes guts. I've seen Edward like that only once or twice before and not only is he lethal he is wicked fast. He's so fast that not only do vampires have trouble catching him. They even have an issue just following him with their eyes.

Wales went to open his mouth and I thought it might be better for all if I beat him to it. "So Wales how was the walkabout, bring back any fond memories?

"_Funny you should ask but no. It has changed so much it really has a different feel the work that has been done both aesthetically and on the exhibits is truly amazing; Esme, Alastair and you Aldrich are to be commended."_

Penny looked up at Aldrich with a mischievous smile. _"Wanna come help me put my piercings back in place?"_

Aldrich looked like he couldn't swallow and his mouth kept opening then closing but no words. So I jumped in to say the day. "Come on Aldrich how often you gonna get a flat out invitation like that from the girl. Go ahead man!" Penny took his hand and started towards the door when I thought of something. "Hey Penny, I'm curious why did you take so many out in the first place?"

"_Because of d_rag, they cause drag when racing in water."__

"Which one suckered you into racing?"

"_Anthony."_

"Really Hmp I would have thought it would be Masen, he's the dolphin in the family."

"_Yeah I found that out the hard way after I beat Anthony. He conned me into challenging Masen and he kicked my ass man!"_

She turned back to Aldrich and smirked raising and eyebrow. "_Come on Rich I have a few piercings that are tough for me to get to and I think you'll enjoy helping me get them just right." _And damn it if she didn't waggle her eyebrows at him. If I had been fishing with Charlie I would say that she had him hook, line and sinker, he was gone!

Wales was mesmerized and for once he didn't get a bitch face or whine he just stood there with a half smirk. Maybe he was finally happy for someone other than himself. But the exit of those two was priceless as she passed Edward she reached over and pinched his ass. "_Sorry but I've been dying to do that since I saw you bend over at the airport. And if you tell Bella, please tell her it won't happen again but give me a five minute head start."_

She was cheeky I liked her. She looked at Wales from the door. _"And Prince if you're looking for your henchman, knight or whatever Aldrich is, he's going to be a little busy for the rest of the day."_ And with a swoop of the sarong and a flash of leg she left the room with Aldrich close on her heels.

Reagan and Rose had been whispering and then started laughing their asses off Rose couldn't catch her breath and Reagan gasped out. "_He has no idea what he's in for, does he?"_All Rose could do was shake her head no.

Wales looked at me and asked what they were talking about but I shrugged my shoulders, didn't have clue. Rose looked askance at me, "_Emmett what did you get Edward for a wedding gift?"_

Hoy shit "Is she the chick in the kama sutra video?" Rose nodded. "Wales you may never see Richie boy again, that girl has got skills and is double jointed to boot, damn! How did I not see that? Hell she didn't have all her body jewellery on in the video just those four pieces that I remember. One in the belly button, one in each nipple and one ..." Rose hit me on the back of the head "...well you can guess where the last one is...was, whatever. Hey Eddie how'd that video work out for you guys, did you get a workout?"

Jasper was practically on the floor laughing and I swear if Edward could blush he would be tomato red and Wales looked like a blow fish. Just then Bella came in waving a black DVD case. "_Edward is there any reason that you brought this and told the boys that they can't watch it? They told me you said it was a medical seminar you wanted to review."_ It was the same case the Kama Sutra video had come in. He dipped his head and looked embarrassed as hell, you are so busted man! "_Um Bella, that is our special video."_ Bella looked so innocent standing there until reality dawned and it was so fucking hilarious. She squealed and ran back into the other room. I finally lost it and was on the floor with Jasper. Edward was sitting on the sofa still looking mortified but starting to chuckle. The Masen's had their wind chimes laughter going in both rooms, Reagan finally burst out, and you could hear Alice tittering in the other room. Wales just stood there taking in each one of us and then you could almost see the light bulb go on, it was as funny as hell seeing it dawn on him. And then he joined in the laughter louder than any of us.

When everybody had gotten control, of themselves once again Alice, Bella and Mrs. M rejoined the group. Bella practically ran for Edward and jumped into his lap giving me the stink eye. Hell Edward was the one that brought the damn video not me. So we sat around for a short while discussing the changes that Wales had seen in the castle. There was a knock at the door and Gideon came in with his arm around Roma, I mean Ester. They both had a 'cat that got the cream' smile on their faces, looking a little rumpled and very sated.

"Damn Gideon your sex hair almost rivals Eddie's! But I have to say my bro is the master, or is that Bella is the master I haven't figured that one out yet."

Edward got that look like I'm going to rip your head off and said: "_Emmett I would appreciate it if you didn't take every opportunity to discuss or debate my sex life."_

"Fine but I think that is the first time you've used the word sex in a sentence in reference to yourself in all the time I've known you...hey don't get all hostile I'm just making an observation. And Bella thank you for giving me new material to work with frankly the rainbows and unicorns just wasn't working for me anymore after 50 plus years it gets old."

Ah ha he's going to get up, the neck muscles and jaw are tight, here he comes I'm ready for a nice tussle after that long flight. Bella whispers in his ear and then he just settles back with a smug smile "Hey Bells no sexual voodoo, it was about to get interesting in here and you put the fire out."

"_Oh Em Edward's fire is nice and hot it's just been banked for the time being to be rechanneled into more pleasurable and less destructive pursuits later."_

Gideon and Ester took a seat by Bella and Edward looking at the four them was like seeing a Masters and Johnson's quartet. Alastair then staggered back into the room still carrying all the damn paper from before and looking even more frazzled. "_Why do computer types feel it's necessary to speak in a language that is totally incomprehensible? Can't they just use English, hell I'll converse with them in Latin! But no they have to use this whole Geek speak and then translate it slowly into English like I'm some kind of moron! And where the hell is Aldrich?" _

No one answered so I took swing at it. "He's doing research with Penny."

"_Research_, _what kind of research, he's wasn't doing any research before you arrived?_

"Well maybe not exactly research their looking at jewellery. Actually he's helping her with her jewellery."

Alastair stared laughing. That caught me totally off guard and everyone else by the looks on their faces. "_Thank God! Both of them are so damn thick. I've been begging Penny for weeks to just shag him and get it over with then maybe those two would concentrate on the work and stop side stepping each other. We probably won't be seeing them any time soon so let's do the tour. Or do you want to get down to the Alger mess?"_

Gideon and Ester looked like they'd been slapped. "Way to go Alastair maybe you should consider taking sensitivity training, after all his parents are in the room."

Alastair looked like he didn't have a clue what he'd done wrong. I walked over and put my hand on his shoulder directing him to a seat. "Well Al I think we'll all sit down and you can give us the low down on Alger's situation."

**AlasPOV**

I've never like Emmett much. I always felt like I was the butt of his tasteless jokes more often than not. So I chose to ignore the ass and looked at Edward. "_Alastair this isn't my show. Wales is the defacto leader of our kind now. I'm here strictly in an advisory capacity and as a friend._

I turned to Wales and he said,_ "I_ _think Gideon and Roma ...sorry Ester has waited long enough_."

"Fine but first Gideon ...is it? Your mate and you have a son that has been very lonely and during his time at the castle has made very few friends because of Caius. In fact his last true friend was I believe Demitri who is no longer with us. Alger has in recent weeks become very depressed in fact he is despondent." Ester looked like she was going to ask something and I put my hand up to forestall her. "Alger is aware that Demitri is no longer with us, but he has a bigger problem that I will get to shortly. When we first arrived here none of us knew of your relationship to the young man called Alger. He worked relentlessly in the library and was a quiet studious young man. And he did not volunteer any personal information. Not surprising really after a life time of living under the thumb of Volterra it makes you very wary. At first we thought he was human but it became clear very quickly that he was more than human. It was Aldrich that actually introduced us to the concept of hybrids after having met the Cullen children and the others."

Ester couldn't container herself any longer. _"So he's here in the castle? Is he alright? I want to see him."_

I turned to face Alger's parents "All in good time madam. Alger has asked me to be his spokesperson at this time. As an employee of the castle Alger has been invaluable in his assistance and knowledge of the artifacts contained here. That being said while the Volturi reigned here he was kept to only certain areas of the castle and not allowed to mix with the vampire population those he did know thought of him as an aberration and treated him worse than the human servants. He has been alone for a very long time and that plays on a man. It was about eighteen months ago when Felix developed a fixation on a human girl that worked in the kitchens her name is Donna her mother is Italian and father is English. She was backpacking through Tuscany and fell in love with Volterra and decided to stay. At first she worked at the cafe by the city gates and that is where she drew the attention of Felix, and Alger."

Gideon gasped when I mentioned Felix and his son in the same sentence and with good cause Felix was vicious and totally enthralled with violence and cruelty. Ester looked like she would be sick. "Alger was allowed out with an escort monthly in order to feed otherwise he ate at the castle with the humans. Felix thought he was punishing him by allowing him to only feed on the creatures of the forest and not humans. In fact it suited Alger very well but he never let Felix know. When Felix took note of Donna he saw to it that she was offered a job at the castle so she would be closer. Alger knew what he was up to. He'd seen it to many times before. Felix called it playing with his food. Alger took it upon himself to ensure Donna's safety through subterfuge by re-working schedules and such to keep her out of harm's way."

Edward Cullen's wife shuddered and looked at me. "_Does this get any worse?"_

I smiled at her she was a petit little thing and everything about her seemed made for Edward. I was very happy for him, perhaps next to Carlisle I liked him the most of all my acquaintances. "Yes and no Mrs. Cullen. Alger's plan worked very well. Any time Felix was in her presence she was busy working and could not be separated from the others or culled as Felix called without drawing attention to his intentions. Aro did not stand for the indiscriminate eating of servants. Alger made sure that he was always nearby when she was in the castle, he made excuses to check on her frequently and he was always there when Felix was. Eventually she sought him out and they fell in love.

After Aro's defeat in America they married and up until a few weeks ago they were ecstatically happy, but she had become moody and complained of not feeling well. Then one morning her father well actually her stepfather came to the castle looking for her, he's one nasty piece of work."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: ****Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, but not Merged Souls: Trying for Normal**

**Author's Note:**

**Chapter 9**

**AlasPOV**

"This is where things get muddled." I'm not too sure how I should proceed. "Alger told me that Donna had run away from an abusive home when she was seventeen, she will soon be nineteen." I could see the shock run across the faces of the women in the room. "It seems that stepdaddy dearest was a bit obsessed with Donna; and he sexual abused her at least according to Penny. And then Mommy died suddenly leaving Godard with nothing. So the stepfather is more than a little pissed and he wants as he put it his due. Donna apparently comes from a very comfortable estate in Wiltshire, they have a villa here in Tuscany and a summer place in Canada at some place called Muskoka."

Alice was looking pensive."_Alastair did he show up before or after Donna went missing?"_

"I already thought of that Alice. Mr. Godard is still here in the Tuscany home spending money he doesn't have to find a daughter that isn't his. I think Donna might have gotten wind of him or saw him and just reacted."

Alice being a persistent little thing continued. "_Yes but even if that is the case she would have contacted Alger surely. This is the information age, she should have been able to get a message to him."_

"Alger swears he hasn't heard from her at all."

Edward looked over at me and was eyeing the papers I had in my arms. _"I suppose Alastair that you have been doing research on Donna and Godard and that's it?"__He nodded toward the pile in my arms._

I swallowed and looked him in the eye. And that was no easy feat when Edward was like this. He has always been more intimidating than any of the other Cullens and even more so now that he is married and a family man. "Fancy you should ask that, and the answer is yes and no .This is actually the research that Aro had been doing on shapeshifters. And it would seem we have a bit of a quandary. Did you know that there are shapeshifter clans all over the world? Each is unique to the region they inhabit. Some are not even aware that others exist like your Quileute friends. In some of the clans it's a recessive gene that responds to a particular trigger again like your friends. Others do not appear to have any particular reason to exist so one could postulate that they are either another step on the evolutionary scale or an anomaly that runs in a family like blue eyes or copper coloured hair. This seems to be the case with the Godard and the Richmond families, Donna is a Richmond. But over the last century it has been dying out with the introduction of, how should I put it foreign blood. Aro's research indicates that the two families have monitored and even manipulated their blood lines for generations to persevere the mutation, as to why they would do this he had no idea."

Edward sat up straighter and looked at his siblings he nodded to Jasper; Wales noted the exchange and rolled his eyes. So Jasper turned to me. _"Okay you're telling us that shapeshifters are all over the world and not all of them are in reaction to vampires?"_

Leave it to one of the Cullens to state the obvious but I did not rise to the bait to confirm his supposition. But then he continued, so maybe he had just thinking out loud and not stating the obvious. "_Could Donna's disappearance be linked to the shapehshifting? We know that with the Quileute's they must at least reach puberty before the trigger causes them to transform. What I'm thinking here is that Godard may be looking to preserve the trait. There is a harsh example in human history of this back in my days as a human some plantation owners would breed their slaves for certain desirable characteristics. So if as you say the line is dying out in both families could this be an attempt by at least one if not both to strengthen the trait."_

How disgusting to even think about it. Even though I had viewed humans for centuries as cattle I just couldn't imagine humans treating each other as breeding stock! "Jasper are you actually talking about a human breeding program in this day and age?"

"_Alastair it's not significantly different from humans screening for certain genetic anomalies so as to avoid bringing children into this world with terminal or disabling conditions."_

Bella was horrified by her brother's assertion "_Jasper in those cases the people love each other and don't want to bring a child into the world to suffer. This sounds like forced breeding to preserve something that perhaps should die out."_

Jasper smiled softly at his sister, "_I'm not disagreeing with you little sis, I'm just looking at it from the other side."_

Alice had been staring at Roma I still had a hard time thinking of her as an Ester, when she gasped. "_Sexual maturity is the key when you're talking about breeding. Godard married into the family but he must have known that Donna's mother didn't have the gene after all she was Italian. He married her to get close to Donna to breed with her. Oh my god that poor girl, no wonder she ran away. How old was she when her father died?"_

I shuffled through my papers and found a copy of the death certificate. "She would have been five when he was killed in an automobile accident on the autobahn. He was on a business trip in Germany. In fact his daughter is the last surviving Richmond."

Alice continued, "_Only five? At that age I bet her father hadn't even thought to discuss the family history with her. And I'm willing to bet her mother knew nothing about the family legacy. Plus how much money are we talking about between the families Alastair?"_

What the hell did money had to do with it I had no idea but humans are strange when it comes to money I'll give them that. I flipped through my pile of papers once again when Edward piped up picking my brain again. "_Money Alastair can be as great motivator as much as preserving a dying line. It may be as simple as greed and nothing more that. You did say that Mr. Godard wanted his due."_

I sighed when I thought of his reasoning he was probably right greed was a great motivator to humans. "The Richmond family assets total 25 million pounds or about 41 million dollars US. The Godard family is roughly 8 million dollars US. Eight million isn't shabby but that is the family wealth, Goddard has no personal fortune of his own. Our Mr. Godard is the youngest of three sons and Daddy is still alive."

Bella frowned. "_That's still a lot of money, how old is our Mr. Godard?_

Edward smiled at Bella but I could see by his face that he felt she was being rather naive. "_Bella my love, for some rich people more money is always better, particularly if you don't have to share it with anyone else. You my dear don't have a greedy bone in your body and wouldn't understand."_

Bella frowned but looked at me. "_Edward's right I don't understand the money thing but I do understand one sided love. Edward, it's possible that Mr. Godard is Donna's Jacob?"_

Edward was right his wife was naive but she was also compassionate, wanting to see the good in everyone that is until she mentioned the name Jacob. Esme had told me that story already and it was as dark and sinister as any obsession could get. Maybe Bella was like Jasper just looking at things from the other side."Mr. Godard by the way is twenty seven Mrs. Cullen."

"_Please Alastair call me Bella. So no one has seen Donna or heard from her? Have you considered that she may have phased and doesn't know how to reverse the process? Edward do you remember what I told you about Sam?" _

She shifted to look directly at Edward and he nodded as did all her siblings then she turned to face the rest of us._ "Sam Uley is the leader of the Quileute pack and he was the first to transform. The tribe had thought that the shapeshifter gene had died out and didn't prepare their young people for the possibility of transformation. Even thought the stories survived that was all they were to the tribe was stories. When Sam transformed it was two weeks before he could shift back to his human form. And he kept what had happened to himself until one of the tribal elders recognized the signs. And even that was only because he had actually seen his grandfather transform and knew what Sam was. According to Sam is was a terrifying and disorienting experience and he actually ran away and was deep in the Washington mountains before he had a sense of self again and returned home." _

Wales spoke for the first time, _"I think we have conjectured as much as we can without talking to those involved; we need to talk with Alger and Mr. Godard." _

"I agree whole heartedly but we have two issues that need to be dealt with before we do that your Highness. First I believe the Cullen children are ready to start gnawing on the furniture if their grumbling stomachs are any indication. And secondly I think Gideon and Ester need time alone with their son."

I walked over to Gideon and Ester and put my hand on his shoulder. "I want both of you to know Alger is in a fragile state at this moment and he does not give his trust lightly. Though he may love you he doesn't know you. He only knows of your reputation with the Volturi, a reputation I might add that he is not proud of. Aldrich, Penny and I have done as much as we can to dispel that but it will be up to you two to convince him. Therefore my recommendation is tread lightly and don't push. Get to know each other and let him bring up the subject of Donna. He knows that I have told you and hopes that the Prince and the Cullens can help. I would also suggest that once this mystery is solved that you look into some counselling. I understand that the Irish coven's hybrid Shawn is making great progress with psychotherapy for the supernatural. I never thought I'd see the day that we would be in need of vampire shrinks...ha,ha,ha." No one laughed. "Do none of you people have a sense of humour! Lighten up we'll get Donna back. Now children and anyone else who is interested let's get you to the kitchens and along the way you can see what has been done to castle Volturi."

Surprisingly all of the Cullens got up to come with us, the Wales's and Alger's parents remained behind. As we moved out into the corridor I had my first contact with the Masen's, I felt someone or thing brush up against me as we walked down the hallway and I automatically said "Excuse me." Yet no one was anywhere near me.

Edward nodded and said, "_Sorry Alastair that would be my mother that just pushed past you she must have seen the Monet and Degas you have hanging here when we came in. They are great favourites of hers especially Monet. We'll have to check her luggage before we leave to make sure she hasn't lifted them."_ He had better be kidding those were priceless._ "Come now Alastair I was joking she isn't going to steal them, at least I don't think she will."_He gave me a sly smile and then I heard laughter that sound like it was mixed with wind chimes. "_See that's them laughing at the idea...I hope."_

I looked at Bella and then Edward. "You used to be such a serious young man Edward. I can only assume that your wife has instigated this change in you. I would say it's a shame but you were also such an angry brooding bugger, you depressed even me at times." Everyone laughed...now they laugh and I hadn't intended to be funny.

**BPOV**

As we moved through the castle you really got a sense of the age of the place even without Alastair pointing out the architectural transitions and you could really appreciate the beauty even considering the horrible things that have taken place here. Alastair offered to take us on a tour of the dungeons and vaults after the children had eaten. I guess he was thinking that by the time we were done that perhaps Alger and his family would be ready to run the Cullen gauntlet.

The kids were in a real state by the time we reached the kitchens Beth, Masen and Anthony couldn't decide what they like better the music room, the library or the training quadrangle. I wanted to get lost in the library. Edward and Jasper both were in awe over the collection of instruments from the ages in the music room which was more like a concert hall. The kitchen was right out of medieval castle with three walk in fireplaces with huge iron cauldrons and spits right alongside modern restaurant quality appliances. The kids hit the dessert table and I intervened before they could get started and passed around the chopped fruit and salads that the staff had prepared. Once they were done Alastair had us moving again.

We reached the dungeons finally. Those quarters hadn't improved greatly over the ages as Alastair was quick to point out and then looking at Edward he said. "_I am determined to showcase the more sinister side of the castle by using the dungeons but without directly alluding to real vampires. Though there is certainly enough local legend to feed the curious on that score. Don't worry it has been thoroughly investigated and none of it has any substance we have nothing to worry about. The guard had been pretty good at being inconspicuous. Felix seems to be the only one that had a problem with that and now that he's gone I'm sure the memory of him will fade."_

Edward bristled and asked. "_Have you passed this one by Esme yet or Wales?"_

"_Edward I'm in charge of this museum! So far there isn't any board of directors or any one person that I have to report to unless you want to count Marcus. As the owner he has given me cart blanche to do what I want. That being said I do want to consult with the lot of you not for your approval as much as for content. The St. Marcus day Festival will continue to be an annual event in Volterra and it brings in considerable tourist dollars that the community can't do without. We would be stupid to not include the myth in our exhibits since the relationship between the current castle owner and the celebrant has already been acknowledge in the festival literature s well as the museum's. Edward, I worked very hard in the early days of The British Museum to keep it from becoming an albatross and I am just as devoted to his project." _

I had to give Alastair credit he was passionate about this project and if you looked at it objectively he was right. But I could see Edward was having difficulty accepting this. I could also see Alastair was getting wound up about it as well. Oh well time to step in and be the voice of reason. "Edward, Alastair's intent is not to celebrate the Volturi but to merely couch the human myth of vampires into a context of the times." Edward was pinching the bridge of his nose, oh god. "Edward he's not asking you to take people on a tour with plastic fangs, so get a grip. But must say I'd love to see you in one of those long Dracula capes." I laughed, Emmett and Rose were snickering. Alice and Jasper were trying not to laugh but had ear to ear grins plastered on their faces. Edward looked like I'd slapped him, his eyes were bugged out and his mouth was open. "Oh close your mouth Edward before a fly gets in."

Edward turned to Alastair, "_Fine as long as you don't sell those damn plastic fangs in the gift shop its okay by me."_

Emmett frowned but his eyes lit up, and he started talking in whispers to Jazz. "Hey you two there's not a joke or a bet in sight here, so what are you plotting?"

Jazz manned up. "_No plot Bells just a potential business opportunity that we'd like to discuss with Alastair when he has a free moment, alone." _I looked at Edward he was smiling but shaking his head, "_Don't ask Bella it's still in the development stage and no we will not be investing...well maybe we won't. Guys I think I want to be in on that meeting there maybe something there as long as it's not too cheesy."_

I had no idea what was going on so I let it go, sooner or later one of them would spill the beans. Alice started to giggle and nodded when she looked at Jazz, he then looked at Edward and Emmett and they both said "_we're in"_ at the same time. Alastair was smiling he loved it when people were supportive but I'm not sure how he'd feel after his talk with Edward and my brothers. They were all very smart businessmen, but they also acted like there were just teenagers sometimes.

As we continued on through the dungeons and the kids took turns being locked in. We skirted around some that had yet to be renovated we went onto the vaults. The vaults were enormous open areas piled high with all kinds of treasures from art work to jewellery and clothing, and furniture. And there were odd vials and beakers full of what I'd hate to hazard a guess. There didn't appear to be any rhythm or reason to how things were stored some were packed with great care while others were just piled on top of each other. As we moved through them I'd been thinking about Donna, so I mentally tapped Edward 'Hey babe what about sending the plane for Seth, he might be able to help us find Donna.'

He looked at me and screwed up his face. '_If your right and she has phased we don't know what form she's shifted into, let alone if they would be able to communicate. My mind reading should be enough besides she isn't a member of his pack.'_

What was his problem? 'Edward you can only pick up thoughts within a limited range compared to a shifted wolf. So what is the issue here?'

Edward huffed and all eyes were on him, Emmett groaned. "_Are you two talking dirty through your connection?"_

I slapped his shoulder. "No for god's sake Emmett, not everything is about sex. We were discussing flying Seth in to help hunt for Donna. I thought he might be able to pick up on her. But Edward has a problem with that."

Emmett crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Edward. "_So what's your issue with this bro? Sounds like a solid idea to me."_

Edward sighed and got a little testy. "_Look she's not a member of his pack so we should just leave it alone. I doubt they would be able to communicate and pixie girl over there won't be able to tell you so don't even ask her. You know she can't see them."_

"Edward what's going on, don't you want to see Seth?"

'_It's not that Bella. I had promised myself that I wouldn't say anything. Seth is trying not to phase anymore, he's been trying since Leah died. That's part of the reason he went to Scotland to stay clear of us until we moved. He only took the ride over with us because Sam asked him to find out what we were up to and the price of the flight was right. His sister's death was really hard on him after having just lost his Dad, and he isn't dealing well with it. He goes between hatred of us, to hating Leah to just being mad at the whole damn world. In fact Shawn has been meeting with Sue not to discuss her issues as much as to discuss Seth. He finished top in his class but that was all he was focused on. He never went out and shunned the rest of the pack. He's isolated himself and plans to continue to do so once he starts at UDUB. " _

I had no idea Edward, when did you find out, on the flight?

"_At first he tried to hide it but he's got so much anger that he couldn't do it and eventually caved and told me through his thoughts. He feels pretty guilty about how he feels towards us sometimes. That was one of the other reasons I didn't want him here especially after Alice saw us at the hospital in her vision it was just the icing on the cake. I know he's looking for a fight and I'm not sure he would try to win."_

He took a deep breath. Beth came to him and reached up. He automatically picked her up and kissed her cheek. "_But I think you're right we could use the help of someone from the pack, I'll call Sam and see what he thinks. I'd rather have Seth but one of the others maybe better under the circumstances_." Beth was yawing in her father's arms, yep nap time they hadn't slept much on the plane.

"Um Alastair I'd like to take the kids back to our rooms for a nap." I got the universal groan from the kids as well as another yawn from Beth and Masen. "And then we can meet with Alger." Edward and I started back at vampire speed he carried the boys and I had Beth. They loved running with us caring them and of course running down the halls of a castle just heighten the excitement. Fortunately we didn't collide with anyone since my husband extraordinaire could hear their thoughts. And when we did come across anyone we slowed to human speed. However these times really seemed to stress Edward out and the people we encountered looked like they were frozen and stood with downcast eyes. I mentally tapped Edward 'What's going on?'

Edward stopped and threw his head back looking at the ceiling his jaw taunt. Anthony looked up too trying to see what his Dad was looking at and he said: _"Everybody's terrified of Dad. They think he's going to rip their minds to shreds."_ Then he laughed a little but looked at his Dad in confusion, _"Is that what Aldrich told them Dad is that why you were so pissed...oops sorry...upset with him when we came back from swimming? You really had Aldrich scared that's what he was thinking about when we came in the room. Did you scare him?"_ Edward nodded his head. "_Why would he say that stuff to people? It's not true."_

We put the kids down and walked the rest of the way to our rooms and I explained to kids what Aldrich had done and why. Masen was really upset and said. _"That's crap Dad you should have kicked his butt."_

Edward smiled and bit his bottom lip and said. "_I did sort of." _Masen reached out and high fived Anthony. "_I told you he probably kick his ass...oops... that's sweet Dad. I would have loved to have seen that. Was it awesome Mom?" _

I couldn't believe my sweet adorable babies were getting excited about their father trashing someone. Oh who am I kidding with Uncles like Jasper and Emmett I shouldn't expect anything else. Besides once it was all over I had to admit it had been kind of hot seeing Edward all strong, masculine and vamped out. I could feel myself getting that knot in the pit of my stomach and my panties were getting wet.

Edward crooked his eyebrow at me and mentally said. _'Hmm so you think I'm hot Mrs. Cullen? Well I can let the vamp out in bed if you like.'_

'Damn did I leave the connection open again?'

_'Yep!'_

I closed it and he started to chuckle then waggle his eyebrows at me.

Anthony put his finger in his mouth and mimicked gagging.

"Oh god, not you too, you didn't hear me?"

_"Nah you two are just really obvious. Aunt Rose has been teaching us how to read facial expressions and body language like that guy of the TV show 'Don't Lie to Me'."_

Edward by now was laughing his head off, but shut up immediately when I crooked my eyebrow and crossed my arms.

Masen weighed in then and said. "_Dad I'd watch it if I were you, or you won't be getting any for a while."_

I was now officially mortified by my own children being able to read our sexual signals. I hurried them into the room they were sharing. And get this the sheets had been warmed with those old fashion bed warming pans under the sheets of each bed. They all had four posters with curtains so I saw to it that the kids were tucked in and adjourned to the sitting room where Edward was standing in front of an empty sofa quietly talking. It took me at bit to realize that he hadn't gone mad. He was in fact talking to his parents. I was really going to have to start paying more attention. I didn't even realize that they had followed us back.

"Hi guys, what's up?"

"_Mom and Dad have volunteered to watch the kids while we're with the others in Wales' room. He asked them to come and get us, apparently they make him nervous."_

"Edward how are you getting all that?"

"_Oh we discovered or rather Ester told them that they just had to speak out loud and then I should be able to hear them. Apparently since there isn't an organic mind to read I have to use my vampire hearing to hear them. But you really have to concentrate because their frequency is so high, but once you catch it you can get the gist of what they are trying to say. Though it still involves some guess work. It takes a lot of energy for them to vocalize so I've tried to limit my questions to ones that have yes and no answers."_

Okay ghosts were going to watch my children I don't know if I'm ready for that yet. "Maybe I should just stay with them this time."

"_Bella my parents can get to us faster then we can get to them. They are their grandparents after all. Come on and give them a chance. Dad will come and get us as soon as they wake up okay?"_

I still wasn't sure but I didn't want to insult them. Wales' room was just two doors down it wasn't that far and if there was anything to be concerned about Edward or I would hear them anyway we were also attuned to each other. Too bad our circuit didn't work at distances. Maybe we needed to explore that. "Okay then, see you later but if there's anything at all wrong come and get us." With that the TV went on and turned to the Italian version of the Shopping Channel.

Edward went over and turned it to the History Channel, confiscated the remote and said. "_There, you can do some catching up on what happened during the Twentieth Century_." We left them laughing but apparently sitting on the sofa.

As we walk the hundred feet to Wales' room Edward grabbed me and slammed me against the wall his eyes were pitch black and I could feel Mr. Cullen hard as a rock as he pressed up against me. He leaned in and pulled the collar of my shirt away from my neck and bit me just above my collarbone. Then he slammed his lips into mine licking my lower lip begging for entrance and once I let him in he deepened the kiss till my head was swimming. Once he released me he straightened my shirt and took my hand leading me along to the meeting with a smirk on his face. When we entered the room all eyes were on us Rose, Alice, and Reagan put out their hands to their husbands and money was passed over to them. "You couldn't have been betting us so what was it this time?"

Rose laughed and Alice tittered. "_Actually Bella the bet was that Edward wouldn't make it from your room to here without kissing you." _

"How do you know that we did?"

"_Well if wasn't for the grins on your faces, we'd only have the bang against the wall to go on and besides I saw it."_

"But that's not fair to them if you saw it Alice, so you shouldn't be collecting."

"_That would be true except we made the bet just after you left our group and Edward's decision was a spur of the moment thing. So I didn't see it until seconds before it happened."_

Edward was laughing his ass off. I just huffed and went to sit on his lap at least she didn't say anything about the bite but she was giving me a very knowing look, damn pixie. I looked around the room and standing to the side of the door was a young man that I assumed was Alger. He was just about six feet tall with dark brown hair and deep sapphire blue eyes. It was a stunning combination, he was pale but had a slight flush of colour across his cheeks and dark rose coloured lips he was very masculine but when he smiled he was beautiful.

I reached out my hand to him. "Hello you must be Alger, I'm Bella Cullen and this is my husband Edward." He nodded and shook both of our hands but said nothing.

**WalPOV**

Bella is an entrancing young woman and I can see how Edward's fascinated with her but she is rather forward for my taste. Edward looked at me and smiled I suppose happy that I was no longer interested in assessing his wife's considerable attributes. Then he immediately stopped smiling. Oh yes mind reading I forgot. "Well we've just been reviewing the details of Alger and Donna's relationship it almost sounds like a rewrite of yours without all the angst."

So if I may Alger, I'll bring our amorous friends up to date, Alger nodded. "It appears that Donna never spoke much about her parents except that she was her father's beloved daughter. And that her mother hated England, she resented her husband for making them stay in there. It was actually a stipulation of his will that Donna could not leave Great Britain until she reached the age of sixteen. At which time she was absent from her home as much as she could manage. Her mother had remarried a much younger man when Donna was fourteen and when she turned sixteen he began to accost her attempting to seduce her, she resisted and told her mother.

Bella looked upset about this. Then I remembered her abuse at the hands of Black. "_Didn't her mother do anything, parents are suppose to protect their children not enable their abuser?_

It may have been insensitive of me to deliver this news in such an off handed manner but this was pertinent to what had happened here. "She was a very unhappy woman Bella for many years, and she blamed her daughter for making her a prisoner of that miserable isle as she called it. But if she were to leave England then the allowance that she received from the estate would stop. So she had refused to believe her daughter's accusations and eventually accused her of trying to seduce Godard. You see she had another reason to be bitter her husband had left her nothing other than the allowance which she would lose if she even challenged the will. Mr. Richmond had had proof of his wife's frequent infidelity which he sighted in the will as his reason for excluding her.

So without any parental support or protection, and no other relatives to turn to Donna left home when she turned seventeen. She had some money readily available to her that her father had put aside for her and which her mother never knew about. And for some reason he even had legal papers prepared for her under three different assumed names. So she was able to fly under Godard's radar until she read a notice in The Times two months ago that her mother had died. She sent flowers to the funeral and that was probably her undoing. Godard eventually traced her here to Volterra.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: ****Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, but not Merged Souls: Trying for Normal**

**Author's Note:**

**Chapter 10**

**WalPOV**

"Mr. Godard came to the castle when people at the hotel cafe told him she worked here. Alastair met with him and if I'm correct did not confirm her employment and turned him away. Instead he sought out Alger who went to consult with his wife. She was not in the kitchens but she had checked in briefly and then said she had to leave. No one thought much of it because things had been rather slow with just a skeleton staff of humans requiring meals. And she had often gone to help Alger or Penny when things were slow. No one saw her after that or heard from her. And that my dear friend is where we left off when we heard the bang and thump in the hallway."

**AlgerPOV**

The Prince was doing all the talking but the Cullens were all looking at me. Thankfully my mother was holding my hand and gently squeezing it like she could tell exactly how nervous I was. My poor father looked as nervous as I did. We had something in common, neither of us were use to being under the scrutiny of this many people. Bella Cullen was watching me very closely and making me very uncomfortable. I had heard over the years many things about the Cullens enough to know that they were not generally liked by the Volturi. I had even seen Carlisle Cullen when he stayed in Volturi but he had never noticed me. I decided to satisfy my curiosity and ask Bella if she had a question for me. "Mrs Cullen..."she frowned, "... I'm sorry, its Bella right?" I get the feeling that you want to ask me something, please feel free."

Bella took a deep breath. _"Alger my family and I have experience with shapeshifters and I was wondering if you could tell us how Donna was before Mr. Godard showed up, even before she found out her mother died."_

"What good is that?"

Now she looked uncomfortable about asking me a private question."_The shapeshifters we know go through some very specific physical changes prior to phasing. Their cell functions and maturity are transformed in order to accommodate the stress that the phasing will subject their bodies to."_

I started to walk towards the window seeing Danna in my mind's eye. "Very well, we've been very happy and nothing seemed out of the ordinary until we had been married for a few months and she started to experience night sweats. At first we were concerned that she might be pregnant even though we were using protection. But nothing is after all a hundred percent foolproof. Donna spoke to Penny and they got a pregnancy kit which tested negative... that was kind of bitter sweet. But Aldrich had told us that Dr. Cullen had some experience with hybrids and we were hoping we would be able to consult him about a pregnancy at some time in the near future and about changing Donna. She wanted it but, I didn't know if I could or if I should ...I think Edward can understand what I was feeling."

Edward was gazing at me intently like he was trying to see my soul when he said. "_Alger before you continue I want you to know that my family is committed to helping you find Donna and with anything else you need."_

I walked back from the window and sat down next to my parents and took a deep breath my father put his hand on my shoulder and gave it a pat. I think he understood as well. "The night sweats didn't go away and then she started to spike a fever. I wanted her to go see the doctor but the one here in town is a letch and she is an attractive woman. But she wouldn't go to Florence either. She became very moody at times and seemed like she was trying to pick fights with me. But nothing really bad and she would generally walk it off and come back to me just as pleasant as always. The night sweats abated and then her appetite increased yet she didn't put on any weight if anything she was leaner like she had put on muscle. But I put that down to exercise she had started working out with Penny. She was afraid that with the tension gone in the castle that she would relax and start to put on weight." I chuckled at the last statement of all the silly things for me to remember.

The Cullens all looked at each other and nodded Bella spoke again. "_Alger those are all signs that we're familiar with. The shapeshifters that we know all experienced the same thing except the males look like they'd been popping steroids, but the one female was just as you described. The shapeshifters we know call themselves werewolves for the lack of a better name. But they are not like those in literature for one thing when phase they remain aware of their human selves, once in control they can phase at will, but strong emotions can also trigger them to change. They share the ability to hear each other's thoughts and can communicate this way for great distances. And while they are considerably larger than the average wolf they resemble them and act like them in every other respect." _Bella then told us the Quileute legends.

"But my wife knows nothing about all this shapeshifting business at least she never told me, she did. Wait there is the book her father left her it's a children's story written in long hand and very old, it's called the Children of the Moon. I would have thought with a title like that it would be werewolves and while there are similarities there are many differences as well. It actually coincides more with your friend's story. But what causes these changes? "

"_For our friends it was the presence of vampires."_

"Excuse me the presence of vampire's turns them into werewolves and they call you friends?"

Edward answered this time. "_That's a very long story that we don't have time for now except that yes we eventually became friends. And many of them believe it or not love what they are. They do have choice once they can control themselves enough to stop phasing then they will return to a normal mortal life to live and die with their loved ones. Or they can continue to phase and remain immortal." _

"Are you telling me that Donna may be immortal without having to be changed?"

"_Yes in theory as long as she continues to phase she is about as immortal as you. It's not that she can't be killed it's just less likely. Just as with you there are enhanced senses, and enhanced healing abilities_. _I would like to see that book you mentioned it may give us insight into the Richmond line and what to expect_. _But I would like your permission to bring in some outside help. There's a shapeshifter we know in Scotland right now and if he's willing I'd like to bring him here and see if he can help us find Donna. And I am also going to call Carlisle and ask him to come here to answer your questions. He's also familiar with treating shapshifters should Donna need any medical assistance._"

Everyone in the room was looking at him like he'd just lost his mind Bella open and closed her mouth for a bit and then she said. _" But I thought Seth was a bad idea, what are you thinking?"_

"_I'm going to call Sam and talk to him first and see what he thinks. Alice can you get Carlisle and Esme on the next flight to Florence. I think we'll need them."_

Wales was getting a little tense. "_Would you mind telling us Cullen what is going on?"_

"_I'm not sure yet Wales but we're going to need as much help as we can get. I think you mentioned that we need to speak with Godard right? Would you like to come with my brothers and me while we pay him a visit?"_

Wales was smiling now. "_I'd love to, when are we leaving_?"

"_Just as soon as I finishing talking to Sam Uley."_

"Wait one minute! Donna is my wife and I want to be at that meeting."

Edward inhaled deeply and looked at Wales. "_Alger you are not as indestructible as the rest of us."_

"I don't care I'm coming!"

Gideon rose to his feet. "_I think Alger deserves to be there just as do I."_

I looked at my Dad and smiled. "There's my protection Edward, my Dad can blend in and watch out for me and he can also look around."

Edward straightened up. _"I think you've got something there. I'll even ask my Dad if he'd like to join us, he can walk through closed doors_."

Wales was furious. "Why don't you just invite everyone to come along?" I got the distinct impression that Edward Cullen rubbed him the wrong way. I rather liked the Cullens myself, but the Wales guy was a bit of a pompous ass.

You could see Edward was holding back a strong retort when he said. "_No I think this will be enough."_

Wales shook his head and rubbed his face with his hands. "_Okay Cullen we'll do it your way."_

**EPOV**

We returned to our rooms with the promise we'd leave in the next hour. My brothers and sisters came with us. Wales was a little pissy but he'd get over it, this was something he had no experience with so it was a Cullen show for now. Alice had reached Carlisle and explained what was going on. He would be here in the morning with Esme. When I talked to Sam he knew about Seth and said it was my call. He wasn't sure if he could handle it, but said he needed something to snap him out of whatever funk he was in. I was going to talk to the family about telling Seth about Alice's vision, maybe if he knew that Leah was some place good it would help.

Alice came up to me after I put the phone down. "_I know what our going to ask Edward and you know I can't see Seth but it couldn't hurt to tell him about Leah and after all he's almost like family. His pain is so deep right now. But he's floundering Edward and we could lose him if we're not careful."_

The rest had filed in as she was speaking to me and I filled them in on what I wanted to do. As I was doing that the kids came in and Beth climbed up onto my lap she must have heard me talking to Alice. "_Dad Sethy needs to see the vision. You now he won't just accept your words. But I can show him Dad I still have the memory."_

It was agreed all the way around that I give Seth a call and tell him what was going on and then offer him the memory. Before calling him I spoke with Carlisle he was on his way to the airport and I told him what I planned he felt it was risky and suggested I talk to Sue and Shawn first. When I got through to them in Scotland it was Seth that answered so I had to ask him out right if he would come. He agreed a little too quickly so I asked to speak with Shawn, on the pretence of discussing Alger and his parent's issues. But Seth wasn't stupid he saw right through me.

"_Listen Edward I'll get Shawn for you but maybe he should just come along for the ride, you know in case I lose it or try to off myself, maybe he can talk me down. Is that what you're afraid of?"_

The kid pushed my buttons so I didn't wait to tell him about Leah like I was going to. "_Seth do you remember on the flight over to London I told you about my parents and seeing them with one foot in heaven and one on earth and how they have an agreement with the powers that be that they can come and go while I'm immortal? Well I left out something. And I think you have a right to know. However you must promise not to tell anyone else, not even your Mom."_

I explained Alice's vision and how Beth would show him when he got here. He knew that Beth could not manufacture memories so he would believe her. At least I hoped he would. When I had finished there was only silence and not just for seconds but for minutes finally after asking Seth if he was okay he quietly said. _"Yes. And thanks Edward. This is what I've been waiting for. When Leah and I joined the pack Dad had already passed away, Mom was terrified for us and we were afraid for each other. So we made this kind of crazy pact that if one of us died we would find a way to let the other one know that we were okay. I always wanted to ask Alice but I know she can't see us and I didn't know if she got visions of the hereafter anyway. So Leah found a way, thank god she's alright!"_

I swallowed and then replied. "We thought it was a special favour to us. But maybe it was meant for all of us that were left behind. For us to know that maybe the struggle is worth it after all."

Seth chuckled a bit. "_Edward will you ever stop seeing the glass as half empty?"_

"I don't know, but I can tell you this Bella is working on it." Then we both laughed I told him we would be sending the jet for him but that he would be making a stop to pick up Esme and Carlisle at Heathrow.

So it was time to get ready for our guy's day out, my Dad had agreed to come with us. The ladies were not the least bit worried and had decided to let Reagan and Ester take them on a tour of the rest of the castle. No one had heard from or seen Penny and Aldrich except the pool man who had gone to check the ph. He had found them naked at the bottom of the pool. Thank god he was one of us so we didn't have to explain the bodies. But I wasn't too sure I'd want my kids swimming in there again.

Alastair told us how to get to the villa and wished us luck. He walked away clucking about how he needed Penny's help and that he was going to try and pry them apart for a few hours. Alice laughed so I knew that wasn't going to happen.

The Villa was situated on a small hillock and surrounded by olive orchards with stunning views of Florence in the distance. The Villa itself was a mixture of the Renaissance and the modern nicely blended. And you could just see a swimming pool and tennis courts in the back as we drove up the sweeping drive of crushed shell.

We exited the BMW SUV. Emmett had won the coin toss so he drove. With the six of us and one ghost it was a tight squeeze but we were an impressive looking group. Emmett had wanted us to all dress in black to freak out the staff as if we could pass for Mafioso.

I stepped up and rang the doorbell and it was answered by a small middle aged woman who looked like she had seen a ghost. I wondered if she could because she was looking right where my father was standing. I asked her three times if Mr. Godard was in before she finally answered in a very British accent.

_"Yes Mr. Godard is expecting you. You must be Mr. Edward Cullen your sister called about thirty minutes ago to tell us of your intent to drop by. Impressive young lady she nailed my birthplace to within a few streets in Barnes based on my accent, yet I've lived here with my husband for twenty years."_

Alice must have had a vision that coming unannounced would not be received well. "May I ask madam how you knew I was her brother?"

"_She said the lot of you would be very handsome but the one I wouldn't be able to take my eyes off would be her brother Mr. Edward Cullen." _Then she blushed and ushered us in to an immense sitting room Alice and Esme would be having a field day with the decor which was a little over the top, in red, white and gold. We remained standing until Mr. Godard came in. He was an imposing man not quiet thirty clean shaven with rather longish brown hair, he was dressed to impress and sneered when he took in our casual attire. He chose to address himself to Wales obviously the oldest amongst us in physical appearance and better dressed. It amused me to sit back and watch the Prince work his magic.

Wales sat down and the rest of us followed his example leaving Godard standing. Wales had chosen a seat that would put me in his line of sight and out of Godard's. Godard's thoughts were arrogant and he certainly felt he was a cut above us, his words not mine.

Godard crossed his legs and addressed Wales. "_I was sorry to hear that the Volturi brothers had retired to the United States. An odd choice considering their surroundings and the influence they had here in the district. They always seemed ageless to me and I would never have expected them to leave so suddenly. Am I correct to understand that Aro and Caius wives had both died of the...I believe it was reported the Avian flu. Strange choice...I mean contagion to pick up in an area that hadn't previously had one reported case and oddly enough still doesn't." _

I answered for Wales. "They had been travelling aboard and returned to Volterra when they first became ill. So it's not really so strange and they had been removed to Florence before the diagnosis was made. The Volterra physician is woefully under qualified to treat for much of anything above a splinter. "He glared at me and turned his attention back to Wales.

Wales laughed a bit. "_My young friend is a medical prodigy and is in his residency in the states, you can believe what he says. His father is also a much respected physician, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, you may have heard of him he is very well known."_

Godard swallowed hard Carlisle's name was familiar to him it would seem. He got up to ring a bell to hide his discomfort, a young maid came in and he requested a gin and tonic with a twist, he did not offer us anything. _"I assume that none of you would want anything to drink from the bar."_

He gave us a cheesy smile. Okay so he knew or pretended he knew something about us based on local gossip. Wales however jumped on it, _"On the contrary I would love a cup of tea, anyone else."_ We all agreed and the maid was sent to prepare tea after returning with his drink. He seemed to be put off his game with this little trick thank god. Wales at had thankfully picked the least offensive type of human drink we could consume.

The tea arrived and Alger poured out for us knowing our delicate digestions he was managed to palm the sugar cubes and lemon. Alastair had him sit in on most of his dealings with the humans at Volterra so he was well practiced at this sleight of hand according to Alastair.

Wales worked his way through all the pleasantries and got down to business. "_I represent the interest of the brothers Volturi while they reside in the States and I understand that you were enquiring about an employee of ours a Donna Anderson?"_

"_Her name is really Richmond of the Wiltshire Richmond's. They are a very old county family. I am her stepfather and have come to take her home. Her mother recently passed away and she needs be home for the reading of the will._"

Wales looked at me and I gave him the nod the man was scrambling and grasping at straws so Wales looked him in the eye. "_Mr. Godard I wish you wouldn't lie to me. I hate it when people lie and so do my friends here. I know for a fact that Mrs. Richmond had nothing to leave in a will. She was predeceased by her husband and was allotted a lifetime allowance from the estate only while she remained in England. His daughter was his sole beneficiary and there are no other relatives. Mrs. Richmond died intestate. As I said before she had nothing to leave anyone. She had been unfaithful to her husband several times during their marriage so she was excluded from inheriting. Now why don't you tell us the real reason you're really looking for Ms. Richmond?" _

I'll never be the one to say Wales doesn't have balls. But I was beginning to wonder if we were barking up the wrong tree. Though Godard had the shapeshifter body type, there was nothing else to indicate that he was anything more than human. The shifters we knew always had a very distinctive scent yet Godard didn't. But Alger and Alastair hadn't said anything about Donna's scent ever changing. Perhaps scent was not universal indicator. If that's the case it might be even harder to find her.

Godard got up and started to pace he didn't understand our interest and it was unnerving him a bit so he decided to try a partial truth. But he was being very careful not to think about the real reason behind his visit. Jasper let me know that he was very angry but had enough sense to rein it in. So Jasper was trying to push relaxation towards him in the hope he might open up more. But he bristled at the mental intrusion like he was aware of it. Which made sense particularly if he knew or even suspected something supernatural about the Volturi?

"Godard turned to me, _"Excuse me for my impertinence but your eyes, they are very unusual and to see so many of you with the same colour is it a family trait? It's not unheard of in Volterra but your colour really is very different for this region."_

I smiled and thought fine two can play this game. "It's an inherited trait and very strong in our family. Even with distant relatives. And we are spread far and wide. My father Dr. Cullen believes our diet over the ages has influenced our colouring."

Godard was taken back again and was not sure what to make of this so I pressed with Wales question. "I don't believe you answered my cousin's question Mr. Godard. What is your real reason for looking for Ms. Richmond?" He was about to tell us a one sided whopper and Wales was looking to me to clue him in so I raised my eyebrows and nodded once. Wales knew that he was about to hear a tall tale.

"_In truth Miss Richmond and I are in love. It happened gradually and we couldn't help ourselves even though she is several years junior to me. We were thrown together on a daily basis and our love grew. But I had already married her exotic mother after she had relentlessly pursued me. Donna was just a school girl then. In fact our families have been close for generations so I had actually watched her grow up never aware of her attractions until it was too late. Donna's mother began to suspect that something had grown between us and accused her of terrible things. Donna and I agreed that she should leave home and after and appropriate length of time I would divorce her mother and then we would meet here in Tuscany." _

Alger looked like he was about to break the tea cup he held. His grip was so firm that his knuckles were white and I expected it to shatter at any moment. Jasper had picked up on it and was doing his best to get him to relax.

Wales wasted no time in responding in a sardonic voice. "_Nice fairy tale. Now perhaps you would like to hear what we know. Emmett, Jasper would you please seal the room and make sure no one is eavesdropping."_

My brothers got up and walked to all the exits and windows assuring they were closed and locked, after looking outside and into the hallway. If Wales hadn't been so serious when he asked them it would have been hilarious watching Emmett in particular acting like he was a Mafia henchman.

**WalPOV**

"To start with sir you are a liar and a fraud. Ms. Richmond left her home in England to get away from you, your abuse and attempts to seduce her. One thing you did get right is that your wife did find out, but she blamed her daughter not you. Donna left England under the assumed name of Anderson and travelled to elude you. It wasn't until her mother died that you were able to trace the flowers that she sent in her own name. So far it seems that I'm batting a thousand since Mr. Edward Cullen has not indicated to me otherwise." Godard looked around at Edward in a panic. "Oh yes he can read minds amongst his many other talents." I thought I'd throw that in for good measure since we didn't know exactly how much he actually knew about us.

Edward cocked an eyebrow at me and coughed I nodded and let him take the lead. He put on a rather serious expression almost vampiric but not quite. "_Mr. Godard. Why don't you tell us exactly what you know about our odd eye colour, the Volturi and Volterra? You see we are very serious about our security at the castle and to us you pose a security risk."_

Well done Cullen! So he can be a scary bastard when he wants and the whole mind reading thing really helps. All the colour had drained out of Godard's face and you could see the wheels churning trying to make up a story. Edward stepped in again. "_Mr. Godard or can I call you Eric oh wait that's the name of your older brother. Then perhaps Jason, oh sorry again that's the name of your oldest brother and your father's name would be Charles so that leaves you as Brian. But to the point you have come up with roughly three stories you think you might be able to get away with and can I tell you none of them will work we are neither stupid or naive. I can get inside your head and see everything our plotting." _Cullen then taped the side of his head.

I almost wanted to chuckle but instead took over."So Brian what do you have to say?"

Godard looked like a cornered animal and his hands were shaking almost vibrating. It was Emmett that spoke up as he leaned over Godard and clamped down on his hands. "_I wouldn't do that if I were you. It would be hard to explain all the damage to the staff after phasing in a confined space."_

Godard grinned at Emmett then sat back and before we could react he had changed into a very large red fox and smashed through the one terrace windows facing the woods beyond. Emmett and Jasper made to follow but Edward called them back. "Well gentlemen I would say that answers the questions of, is he a shapeshifter and what form does he take?"

The housekeeper was pounding on the hallway door and Edward, got up to open it. She stood in the doorway with middle aged man carrying a shotgun over his arm. They looked over Edward's shoulder and shook their heads.

The housekeeper dodged around Edward and walked up to Alger. "_Your Miss Donna's young man, she showed me your picture when she came here for help a few days ago. But when she found out that slimy Godard was staying here she left right away." _She turned to the man still standing in the doorway and said "_Reg why don't you go and get the replacement pane from the shed and I'll fill these gentlemen in while you're gone." _She sat down and smoothed her skirts "_Reg will have that pane replaced in no time Mr. Alger we always keep extra glass around for the windows. It takes so damn long to get any replacement glass here all the windows are special order._" Then she looked at Edward. "_Please Mr. Cullen will you and your brothers take a seat. Now were to begin? I'm sorry but you'll have to be patient with me since I'm the only non-supernatural person in the room at present." _She searched each of our faces and announced._ "My name is Beatrice Franks and the man that just left with the gun is my husband Reg we both grew up at Richmond Manor in Wiltshire. And we have worked for the family all our lives as our families before us always have. And believe me that has been a very long time. Good thing too for the Richmond's. I don't imagine there are many that would put up with the goings on that we have witnessed. It's been our family's secret as much as theirs all these years."_

_She stopped and asked Alger for a cup of tea with lemon which he poured immediately and handed to her after a couple of sips and a sigh she resumed her narrative._

"_The Richmond and Godard families as far back as anyone can remember have been shapeshifters. And they once made a pact to make sure that the trait never died out. But they couldn't intermarry too often for obvious reasons and with the introduction of foreign blood the numbers of shifters being born was on the decline. In fact since Mr. Richmond passed away Mr. Brian Godard was the only red fox shapeshifter alive that is until Miss Donna came of age. When he came here I knew he was up to no good. Miss Donna had already told me when she first came to Tuscany all that had happened back in England. We agreed it would not be wise for her to stay here or for her tell me where she was staying...those Godard's are mean and nasty men. If I'd known she was walking from the frying pan into the fire I would never had let her go to Volterra. And I guess I don't need to tell you folk what I mean by that." _

She cocked her head to the side looked at each of us and smiled softly. "_By the way you are the Stregoni Benefici, right?"_

Emmett chuckled, Edward smiled and nodded and Jasper smiled saying "_Well yes mam we are."_

She checked out Jasper. "_Such a sweet southern accent sir, do you speak like that all the time or do you just pull it out to charm the cougars." _Jasper looked abashed and we all chuckled at his expense but she continued. _"The Godard's had at one time been of interest to Caius Volturi when he was hunting werewolves throughout Europe centuries ago. He thought that they were of the same breed. So to prevent extermination at the hands of the Volturi the Godard family assisted Caius in hunting them down. Since then they have stayed in touch but they generally keep their distance. I was so very glad to hear that they have moved to the United States though I wouldn't wish them on my worst enemy._

Alger was dying in his seat and he couldn't take it any longer, "_Mrs. Franks do you know where Donna is?"_

She smiled at him."_Yes and no. But I wasn't to tell anyone until you came looking for her. You see she didn't want me going to the castle and making Godard suspicious and bring trouble down on myself, you or your friends. But unfortunately she's in her fox form and I have no way to communicate with her. There is a hiding place that her father would use but I don't know if she's still there. I don't think that she's still in the area or Godard would have found her already. _

I finally took the opportunity to pose a question. "Can Godard communicate with her or find her while she is changed?"

She screwed up her face and said,_ "If you are asking are their minds linked then no. That only happens between mates and in the old days when there was more than one per family only within the family group. But his senses are heightened and he will be hunting for her now that he knows you suspect, and we have no way to warn her."_

With that her husband re-entered the room with the replacement pane "_Alright love, all the secrets out now? _She nodded "_Yep Reg but I suspect these gentlemen have more than a few secrets of their own. Oh and Reg you were right about the golden eyed one, they are the Stregoni Benefici. Sorry about that shock there. One of Reg's ancestors got himself treated by a Carlisle Cullen for a rather nasty gash saved his leg so the story goes. I don't suppose Carlisle Cullen will be dropping by any time soon will he? Reg has been having terrible stomach pains and won't go to that quack in Volterra or leave me with Godard while he goes to Florence. _

Edward smiled and said. "_My father is flying in tomorrow morning; I think perhaps you and your husband should come and stay with us at the castle until this mess gets straighten out. Will the other staff here be okay? _Mrs. Franks nodded "_There is only the young girl you saw earlier and she's been talking about quitting Mr. Godard won't leave her alone."_

"May I suggest that she go home now? And she can apply for a job at the castle. Tell her to ask for Mr. Alastair." She looked at me askance like I had lost my mind. "I assure you Mrs. Franks the Volturi brothers will not be returning ever again, except maybe with the occasional exception of Marcus and believe me when I say he is a changed man."

Reg shrugged his shoulders and Mrs. Franks just nodded."_Can you give me an hour to get our things together and lock up? This is still Miss. Donna's property. Oh and Mr. Edward and Mr. Alger both of you gentlemen look remarkably like you fathers." _She smiled at Alger and me and pointed to where our fathers apparently stood_. "_Are you Psychic Mrs. Franks?"

_"Oh my no Mr. Edward, I'm just sensitive. Reg and I both are I guess when you grow up with the supernatural surrounding you on daily basis you learn to keep an open mind."_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight, but not Merged Souls: Trying for Normal**

**Author's Note:**

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

I hate it when Edward and I are apart, and I would never tell him that but I think he knows, because he feels exactly the same way. The tour of the castle was over and I was back in our room curled up on the window seat with a book which I was not reading. I'm just looking out of the window. The window looks down on what appears to be an enchanted garden where the kids are playing with of a vampire named Kincaid. After walking around the castle today and now seeing this garden, I am amazed that people as loathsome as the Volturi could create such beauty. Beth was sprawled out under an ancient tree reading while the boys were playing catch with Kincaid who seemed to be as big a kid as Emmett. Today I've had time to reflect and day dream and I have never felt better about the decisions that I made that led me to Edward from marrying him and everything in between. Yeah even the bad stuff, I think all of it made us closer and more appreciative of what we have in each other. I finally believe that I'm exactly what Edward Cullen needs that I am the perfect mate for him because he is all those things to me.

I let my mind drift to a time in our meadow after my change. As a newborn I had been so easily distracted but not that day Esme and Rose where watching the babies for us and insisted we get out of the house. Edward had packed a backpack like he would have while I was still human just minus the food. I remember as he opened the blanket he turned to me with such love in his eyes, he approached me slowly and reached out with his hand, his eyes never leaving mine. He ran the back of his hand down my cheek and across my collarbone and then cupped my breast gently stroking my nipple and we both groaned. Then he slowly slid the strap of my top off my shoulder and leaned forward licking and then kissing my shoulder and then he started to suck on it and nip slightly with his teeth, it was beyond sensual. He raised his head and his eyes were like midnight and in the shining depths of those obsidian pools he showed me without a doubt all the love he felt for me. And they reflected back all the love I felt for him. He moaned and stepped into me I could feel his arousal pressed against my stomach, as he placed both hands on either side of my face stroking my cheeks with feather soft movements, he lowered his mouth to mine and as his lips touched mine then... Alice cleared her throat spoiling my perfect recollection.

"_Sorry Bella but memories can always be revisited. I thought you'd want to know that their back and they brought company of the human variety. But Godard got away."_

"How did you get all that just from them coming through the gates to the garage?"

"_Oh easy, Gene the garage attendant saw them come in and gave me a call."_

"Do I even want to know why the human garage attendant is calling you, and does Jasper know?" Alice giggled.

"_Silly Bella, Gene wanted to propose to his girlfriend but he's afraid of her parents so I went round and had little talk with them about his prospects...he attends university in Florence and will soon have his degree in business. He's been saving like a miser to buy his own place. And we have offered him a great job after he graduates with the Trust in our Florence office."_

"Alice that's a very nice, but we don't have a Florence office, do we?"

"_We will! I have to go talk with Alastair about the best people to contact in Florence a get this ball rolling. We only have six months before his graduation. Oh I better speak to Edward and Carlisle as well...so many things to do. I think the garden here would be a nice place for their reception what do you think. The palace cooks could really test themselves."_

_"Alice slow down girl, are they even ready to host an event like that yet? I know the intent is to eventually use the old chapel and banquet hall but..."_

_"Fantastic idea Bella I'll have to talk to Gene and Maria first."_

And with that the pixie skipped out of my room, an unstoppable force of nature. In the next second my gorgeous husband came walking through the door chuckling. "_A Florence Office? Well I guess it makes sense to have an office on the continent with our involvement in Volterra. Our only European office is in London. And whose wedding is planning now? Never mind I don't really want to know. Now Mrs. Cullen, Alice was thinking about you being lost in thought anything you'd care to share or re-enact?" __He waggled his eyebrows at me and gave me his best crooked grin._

This man would be the death of me his voice was like butter and his face was that of an angel, my previous day dream leapt to the fore front and I could feel that familiar knot in my stomach forming. He walked very slowly towards me and cupped my cheek with his hand leaning in for a chaste kiss. I in turn leaned into him feeling him already hard against me. He moved to deepen the kiss but before I lost my head I pulled back. He frowned but left his hand on my cheek rubbing circles into it with his thumb. "Edward the kids, they could be back any time." He was shaking his head no, "_Emmett and Rose are taking them for a hunt and then out for a Gelato, they'll be gone for a couple of hours." _

I love my children beyond all reason but to steal a few hours from them to be alone with my husband was heaven on earth to me. So I stepped back into my husband's strong arms and lost myself in his kiss. Whenever he kisses me after we've been apart it feels like the first time and the last time all over again. The man can work miracles with those lips. Suddenly he scoops me up in his arms and carries me into our bedroom bridal style. Never taking is eyes off me. He lays me gently down on the bed as if I was still human and begins to slowly undress me. When my midnight blue bra and panties are revealed he inhales deeply and stands back to admire the view. "_Mrs. Cullen if we live forever the sight of you in my bed will always take my breath away! You are the most beautiful being I have ever seen."_

He crawled onto the bed with me and leaned in for a kiss. I put my hand against his chest and wagged my finger back and forth. "Oh no you have entirely too many clothes on mister." He chuckled and rose from the bed. I propped myself up on my elbows while I stretched out to watch my sexy man strip for me. He first removed his button down and then slowly peeled his tee shirt back and over his over his head revealing his perfectly sculpted abs, his slender waist and yummy biceps. I licked my lips when I saw how low slung his button fly jeans were and followed the trail of bronze hair that led from his navel down under the waist band of his jeans with my hungry eyes. He kicked off his shoes and pulled his socks off. He gave me his best shy smile when he saw the full blown lust and hunger in my eyes. Titling his head to the smiled morphed into a smirk as he reached for the buttons that led to nirvana.

At human speed he slowly popped each button of his fly. The venom was pooled in my mouth, my breathing increased in anticipation and as he popped the last button he stopped and just stood there. He looked down on me like he had never seen me before but wanting me so badly you could feel the desire radiating off of him. His jeans didn't fall they just hung there being held up only by his considerable erect manhood. I rose to my knees and crawled forward I could see that he was going commando. I leaned over and reached in to pull out my friend Mr. Cullen, then his jeans fell to his ankles and he kicked them away. I licked my lips and looked up into my lover's green eyes and flushed cheeks. I put my hands around his waist and pulled him down to me onto the bed. His lips met my mine and our tongues danced against each other exploring and battling. As the kiss deepened I laid back on the bed with him on top of me, caressing my face, cupping my breasts whispering into my ear in French. They were words that I didn't understand but that conveyed a depth of emotion that would have stopped my heart if it was still beating. The only phrase I understood was "_Mon amour pour toi est éternel." _Because he has told me so every day since we have been together in words and deeds. There is no lover on this planet that can compare to my Edward.

We made slow and passionate love. He entered me in one agonizingly slow motion, and we both groaned and hissed together as he slid forward. He is my vampire lover again his eyes are as black as midnight. He leaned in to repeat the bite on my shoulder, my back arches and his teeth clamp down as he roars with pleasure and I call out his name with passion and love. Then once again he becomes the slow and passionate lover. He takes the time to reposition my legs over his shoulders changing the angle so that he is hitting every sensitive spot perfectly. He massages my clit and breasts to the point that I don't think I can take it anymore. Then without warning he pushes in so deep and so fast that my back arches and I find myself falling over the edge into total bliss, and my lover comes with me as my muscles contract around his fullness. We lay there tangled in the bed sheets and he has not stopped kissing me or telling me "_Mon amour pour toi est éternel."(My love for you is eternal.)_ We are both drunk on our post coital bliss and have no recollection of the time that has passed or what is happening around us. Until we hear the TV blaring in Italian from the next room.

We dressed quickly and opened the door into the sitting room and there were our children with Rose and Emmett sitting on the couch each holding up a card with number on it. They were apparently scoring our performance apparently. The kids put down the signs, Masen winked, Anthony gagged and Beth gave us a dazzling smile and then all three of them gave us the thumbs up. Emmett and Rose stood up to leave both of them laughing Emmett took a deep breath and managed to say. _"Personally I think you should get bonus points for using French Eddie. Ah sorry for the interruption _the kids were full after the wild boar and didn't want a Gelato."__ Then he and Rose made a quick retreat out the door.

I stood there with my face in my hands. Edward turned me towards him and pulled my hands away. He then leaned in to kiss me and bent me back over in his arms and deepened the kiss holding it until our children started to clap and wolf whistle. When he let me up the man had the biggest grin on his face and bowed to the applause from his children. He was such a ham. The seventeen year old had reappeared and seemed to be enjoying the attention. I crooked an eyebrow at him and looked up as his smile softened, "_Well love, I'd rather have them know the depth of our love then get blue balls." _I quickly slapped his arm and dissolved into laughter with him and our children.

My afternoon so far had been perfect. Carlisle and Esme would be arriving in the morning with Seth. Aldrich and Penny had finally emerged from their sexual coma and would never be apart again. Alice was hoping she'd get to plan their wedding while she was here, but neither of them felt the need to celebrate a human tradition. So Alice had her work cut out for her she was going to work on Penny first. Well I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens. Right now my money is on Alice, but Penny can be pretty stubborn. Yeah I thought I was stubborn and look what happened there. Yep my money is still on Alice.

Edward the kids and I sat around the room watching Italian TV. Masen had a very good ear for languages. He was definitely Edward's mini me, so he and Edward tried to teach the rest of us. The kids did fine. But I told Edward I needed remedial tutoring just like I did in French, When he caught on he readily agreed and suggested that Mr. Cullen would be up for that anytime.

The Masen's finally came back to our room. Where they had been we didn't have a clue, until Wales was pounding on our door. He didn't wait for us to answer it and just walked in with Kincaid behind him. And he looked like a thunder cloud._ "Edward, Bella. Children I need to speak with your parents and grandparents for a moment. Perhaps you'd like to go out to the practice yard with Aldrich and Penny. They are working with some of the young human staff that will be putting on weapons demonstrations when the museum opens." _The kids looked excitedly at me and their father and we both nodded. _"Fine, Kincaid will walk you out to the yard, but before you go; I know you two boys have a penchant for gambling. So I give you fair warning do not bet with Kincaid, he cheats."_The kids grinned and Kincaid grinned. I'm not sure who was going to come out ahead on that unspoken challenge.

Jasper stuck his head in then._ "Oh Wales you're already here. Um I think we need to talk. Ah you see the Masen's aren't really responsible. Hey kids, you going down to watch the weapons demo with Kincaid? Well don't bet with him he cheats."_ The kids left with their new gambling buddy. Jasper came in and sat down and Wales stood by the window with his arms folded.

There was another knock on the door and Reagan and Alice came in. _"Sorry, we just couldn't miss this!"_

Edward and I sat back against the couch and he put his arm around my shoulder, nuzzling my ear and speaking in Italian. Wales huffed._ "Can you focus for a minute Cullen on something other than your wife!" _Edward slowly turned to look at Wales who immediately said,_ "I'm sorry that was out of line."_

The scent of Edward's parents permeated the air but they seem to be standing, hovering or whatever it is they do across the room, and as far away from Wales as they could get. Edward looked at Jasper then Wales._ "Well who goes first?" _They both started with_ "Well..."_ and stopped. Edward looked amused and a little disgusted so I took over. "Okay Jasper you might as well start. No offense Wales but you tend to blow things out of proportion. And I assume from the laughter coming from Reagan and Alice that I'm right. Plus you just interrupted our family afternoon so I'm not inclined to want to listen to you right now."

Jasper smirked and started to chuckle. "Stuff it Jazz I'm not in the mood for you either. I was having one of the best days of my life until you two came through our door."

Edward looked at me and smiled. _"Really, one of the best?"_ I nodded and he did a little fist pump off to the side. Oh yeah the inner seventeen year old was still in residence.

"Okay Jasper what gives and why is your usual partner in crime not here."

_Jasper just smiled at me and started in."Well this time Emmett wasn't involved. I've been working with your non-corporeal in-laws to see if they can affect more of the material world, you know move stuff around. It could be potentially helpful if you're in a bind. And you guys were busy."__He gave us an exaggerated cough, cough, cough and then a smile. "Alice was talking to Penny in our room, Emmett and Rose ...well Rose would have killed me even if they'd been around to ask. So I asked Wales and I may have misrepresented the Masen's current abilities a little. But anyway Wales was willing to let them try and move things around in his suite of rooms. I didn't realize that some habits die hard, and that when Wales travels he still carries a lot of his own personal possessions with him over and above clothes and toiletries, just like he did in the middle ages." _He slowed down and looked around._ "I'm really sorry Wales! I didn't know what would happen. But hell they've been dead a long time so you need to cut them some slack."_

_"Cu them some slack! They broke a priceless Imperial Moon Vase because of your stupid idea."_

I looked back at Jasper_and gave him the look that he should continue. "Well christ, Alastair told us that he had all the priceless items removed from the guest rooms and replaced with knock offs. How was I supposed to know that you carried shit like that with you? For the love of god man this is the twenty-first century, people haven't done that for centuries!" _

I had to kick Edward when started to chuckle. So how bad can this be, we can just offer to replace it and move on. "Wales how much do we owe you for the breakage, or maybe we can we superglue it back together?_" _

Now everyone but Wales and I were laughing. Reagan came over to sit by me and took my hand. "_Edward was right when he said you were naive about money. Dear recently an Imperial Moon Vase went for 1.5 million dollars at auction. Wales's vase belonged to his mother's family and it was older and more beautiful than that one."_

Open mouth and insert foot, damn. "Wales! What the hell are doing travelling around with that, it should be in a museum!" Then I saw Wales face and it dawned on me that it wasn't about the value of the vase. This was the only possession he had that had belonged to his mother. "Wales I'm sorry that was insensitive of all of us and especially me. I can't make it up to you but I can help preserve what is left of it. We can make a shadow box of the pieces that are left, it's not much but at least you'll still have it."

He smiled at me like a little boy and said, _"I'd like that, thank you Bella. To tell you the truth it's a miracle it's lasted this long. And Jasper your right it's foolish to travel with things that precious. Besides going through customs is a nightmare, I don't exactly have the kind of paperwork they expect these days_." Reagan went over and kissed her husband and they left hand in hand, Reagan looking over her shoulder mouthing,_ 'thank you_'.

I turned to where I assumed my in-laws were and pointed to Jasper. "Move over there so I can yell at all three of you without straining my neck. What were you thinking Jasper, couldn't you have started out with I don't know, a penny or a book?"

_"Yeah but I didn't tell them what to move. The vase just happened to be closest thing to them."_

"Jasper my kids could come up with a better explanation than that. Besides you have three advantages over Edward Sr. and Elizabeth. You know Wales better than they do and what he can be like, you're older than they are and you are corporeal. But this smacks of something else other than the need to hone a new skill. If I were to guess is that all your usual playmates were busy and you three were just bored. Please feel free to correct me if I'm wrong." None of them moved or said a word. I tried to look at Edward but he had his face buried in my hair inhaling. "Edward...Edward are you okay?" He looked up at me, his eyes were green and his cheeks were flushed, "Edward...love what's going on with you today?"

He smiled at me and then buried his face into my neck kissing me behind my ear and nuzzling my neck. His left hand came up to cup my breast and massage my nipple through my clothing and he groaned. Jasper and Alice started to giggle. Alice stopped long enough to say _"Ah Bella I think we should leave you two alone, maybe the Masen's would like to come with us. We'll go watch the weapons demo with the kids and then take them on a walk through the town. Maybe we'll do a little shopping and take them to dinner. Oh and how about we have movie night in our rooms Jasper." _

I must have looked a little panicked when Edward pulled me over onto his lap because Jasper said._ "He's okay Bells just go with it and enjoy this kind of thing it doesn't happen that often. __We'll pick up Carlisle, Esme and Seth in the morning and take the kids with us. Oh and lock the door after us._

Alice had gone into the kids rooms to pack a few things for them and she left smiling, her final words were._ "You lucky girl, I didn't think this would happen for decades yet. Bye, and enjoy!"_

The door closed and Edward was all over me. He picked me up so that I had to wrap my legs around his waist and without a word he rushed to lock the door and then ran to our bedroom. He never once stopped kissing my lips, neck or ear he just kept making a circuit of them. When he'd closed and locked our bedroom door he stripped us both in seconds then stretched us out on the bed. He spent the next two hours just exploring my body, licking, nipping and kissing. He never spoke a word but we both groaned and moaned a lot. He made me come three times just with his lips and tongue. I had stopped trying to speak after the first two minutes and just enjoyed it. I had no idea what this was all about but after two hours he looked into my eyes, his were still green and he smiled the sexiest and sleepiest smile I have ever seen.

The man looked like he was drunk or drugged. As he looked at me he began to stroke my clit. _"Bella my love, I can't wait. And as much as I would love to I make you come again I need you! Vous êtes mon seul l'amour et le seront pour toute l'éternité! (You are my only love and will be for all of eternity!), Jamais je ne vous laisse vous sont ma vie (I will never leave you, you are my life.)."_ I had married the sexiest man in the world and my heart and soul was his, but when he spoke French I felt like I melted into a little puddle at his feet.

The rest of the afternoon, evening and night passed in total bliss the only thing we heard from the outside world was from Emmett. _"Your shitting me they haven't even been married a year! Who knew Eddie boy had it in him."_ I wondered for about two seconds what he was talking about and then I lost myself in Edward again.

The sky was lightening outside when Edward and I were finally just lying in post coital bliss. I had no idea how many times we had climaxed. But we had made love in every position and in every way known to man, vampire and then some. Edward was a passionate, attentive and inventive lover. There wasn't a surface in our room that was untouched by our love making if we had been human we'd both be dead by now. Edward finally seemed sate and content to cuddle. Sometime during the night his eyes had returned to their beautiful topaz. Not that I didn't love his human green eyes but I had fallen in love with a vampire who had golden eyes.

_"Bella I think we need to talk to Carlisle about the changes that happen to us sometimes when we're intimate. Your eyes were brown most of the night and you'd blush when you'd climaxed. And I assume that you saw similar changes in me."_ I just nodded.

"Edward, not that I didn't enjoy what we shared, but what exactly was that? What happened to you yesterday?"

_"I'm not sure I've heard Emmett and Jasper talk about it but I've never been around when it's happened to them or Carlisle. Apparently only the veggie vampires experience this. Every once in a while after we have mated one or both of the mated pair will become overwhelmed with emotion and it generally manifests itself in a day or days in bed. Before we met I would go on extended hunting trips when things started to get to amorous at home. I thought we wouldn't experience anything like this for about a decade at least."_

"Days in bed?"

"_Well no, um maybe, it varies. But there will be days where I won't be able to keep my hands off you and I'll be more like a seventeen year old than a 100 plus."_

"How do you feel right now?"

"_Like I could do this all over again, right now, but I feel the need to see our children and the family as well. I want to see Carlilse, Esme and Seth and have breakfast with the kids. However I know that at any given time, your scent could suddenly overwhelm me and we will have come back here or I will take you wherever we find ourselves and the family be damned."_

"So it would just start off like yesterday, you would just lose focus or rather change your focus to just me?"

He leaned in and smothered my lips, deepening a kiss to the point that I almost lost focus. "Um Edward, down boy, I think we should go have breakfast with the kids and then come back here. I don't think you'd make it to Florence and back. Seth and our children are definitely not ready to see us making love in the back of the SUV."

Today my strong vampire husband was playing the part of a seventeen old and my kids found out he was a scream. I was the one who had to play good cop and bad cop to get them to eat and get ready to go to the airport. The kids knew that Daddy would be back to normal eventually but they were taking full advantage in the mean time. Which meant while I was picking out their clothes for the day he was throwing out the fruit and boiled eggs and giving them ice cream and cake, it would have been absolutely hilarious if I wasn't the only responsible parent in the room. But I had to admit I was enjoying Edward being so relaxed and um free with his affection.

By the time I got back to the kitchen Edward was chasing our chocolate covered kids around in the kitchen garden. The remains of a huge chocolate cake was sitting on a butcher block table and beside it was a tub of French Vanilla Ice cream half eaten and half melted with three spoons stuck in it, and not a dish or napkin in sight.

Edward ran back into the kitchen and just barely came to a stop in front of me grabbing me around my waist pulling me in close for a very sensual kiss. The kids followed and applauded their father. Anthony came forward and pulled on my shirt. "_How long do we get to keep him like this, he's a riot Mom."_

"I don't know Anthony. But anything that your Dad promises you while he's like this is not written in stone; everything has to go through me, and I have veto power do you understand?"

The kids smiled and nodded then Beth said,_ "Oh we know. Dad told us as much, so don't worry our real Dad is still in there somewhere he's just overwhelmed right now."_

The Franks came into the kitchen then and Bea took a look around a sighed._ "Well Reg it looks like we have our worked cut out for us."_ She looked at the kids and asked if they going to pick up their other grandparents looking like that. Edward just shrugged as she looked at him_ "Don't worry Mrs. Cullen I'll get them ready it looks like you have your hands full here."_

"Thank you but Mrs. Franks...I mean Bea but you don't have to do that._"_

_"Oh just consider it part of my job."_

Edward was still kissing my hair and nuzzling my neck. "Your job?"

While she was talking, she and Reg walked around efficiently cleaning up the kitchen then lined the children up to get them out of the kitchen. _"Yes mam I'm the housekeeper now at Castle Volturi and Reg is the grounds keeper, very cushy jobs with excellent benefits. We actually have staff to do the work. And we'll be hiring more once we start letting rooms and serving meals to guests and visitors. Mr. Alastair just hired us this morning. Apparently it was Mr. Wales and Mr. Edward's idea. Tell me mam is Mr. Wales really one of the Tower Princes?" _

I smiled up at my husband as he looked down at me his eyes had gone green again but with gold flecks. I'm married to such a good man. But I was surprised by Wales I never got the feeling he cared much about humans one way or the other. "That's wonderful I know when we get Donna back that'll make her very happy. And as to Mr. Wales why would you ask that?"

_"Oh that was something I overheard Mr. Godard talking to his father about Mr. Wales. Apparently there is a family connection with Mr. Wales Uncle Richard. I suppose that would not be the most pleasant of associations for Mr. Wales."_

"Do you know if Mr. Wales knows about this?"

_"No Mrs. Cullen you're the first I've told."_

I thanked Mrs. Franks and she slipped out of the kitchen with the children. Reg was standing by the kitchen garden door. _"Mrs. Cullen I can see that your husband may not be able deal with this right now, but the Godard's are bad people mam. The old Mr. Godard has some very undesirable contacts in your world. Mr. Brian Godard isn't the only shapeshifter in the family. I remember my old Da telling me that Old Godard had married into a wolf family, a really werewolf family. It was his attempt to strengthen the shifter gene and out of that they got a right nasty beggar in the oldest boy Eric. Now Jason the middle one as far as I know is the only human in the family and he keeps his distance."_ Then he walked out to the garden.

Edward lifted his head and looked at me his eyes were back to Topaz_. "Love we need to talk to Wales now." _

_"_Can you handle that?"

_"Yes for the time being but let's go before my mood changes again."_

We found Wales and Reagan just returning from a walk in the gardens both were laughing and smiling_. "Wales have you got a moment." _

He looked at Edward and gave me a soft smile, _"I think you should talk to Carlisle about your husband when he gets here. I'm surprised it's happened so soon after your mating."_

Edward stiffened at the word mating._ "Um can you not use the 'M' word he's trying to stay focused right now." _He nodded and led the way down the hallway.

We came to the Library and walked in, it was empty so we sat down and I relayed what Reg had told us about the Godard's._ "I can't say that I'm surprised about my Uncle he was always very interested in the supernatural and to make friends with the undesirables of this world fits him perfectly. I wonder if that was in part why Tacitus rescued Richard, Aldrich and me. There isn't much we can do about it. I doubt it has anything to do with Donna unless the big brother Eric has entered the picture and then we may have some trouble. Are you up for it Cullen?" _Edward turned to look at him and gave him the most evil smile, my vampire man was back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: ****Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, but not Merged Souls: Trying for Normal**

**Author's Note:**

**Chapter 12**

**BPOV**

What a time for Edward to be out of things. I don't really believe that Wales is unconcerned about the Godard connection to his family. But Reagan didn't look upset just thoughtful as she looked at her husband so maybe I was reading more into it then there was. Edward was nuzzling my ear again but he whispered as he did. "_Not a very convincing liar is he my love? I think we better get to Aldrich before he does and find out what's going on."_

"I'm sorry Wales but as you can see Edward is easily distracted right now. I think I need to get him back to our room. If you honestly think there's nothing to worry about then great, we can concentrate on getting Donna back."

Edward and I rose as one and left Reagan looking out the windows of the library, Wales was deep in thought.

"Edward what should we do there's something wrong here!"

"_I_t's alright love, let's go find Aldrich. I bet he's in Penny's room."__

"Why do you say that?"

"_Alastair banished them from his wing of the castle. Penny has a tower room. Come on let's go, while I still can make it there without ravishing you."_

We only had to stop once for a little make out session and some heavy petting. It was nice to know that the broom closets in the castle are pretty roomy. Penny's tower room was the only one in this part of the castle in use. We knocked on her door and found them playing chess. Strip chest that is...and I'm not even going to try and explain that to anyone, somehow it just seemed wrong. Fortunately for my eyes they had only just gotten started.

Aldrich looked at Edward. "_Bella I didn't realize you were so kinky running about the castle with your husband in such a state!" _When I frowned and Edward coughed he stopped smiling. "_Oh there's another problem and I assume it's not with Edward at the moment."_

"Sorry to bother you Aldrich but I think we may have another problem with the Godard family."

"_Oh really? _

"Yeah there may be a connection with Wales Uncle Richard.?"

"_Hmmh Godard is an old Norman name. They came over with William in 1066, Gideon might know more about the family history than me. The Godard's in my time had fallen on hard times. But they had been granted lands in Wiltshire by William and still retain them though they were never more than landed gentry. They had been very flush at one time. But during the War of the Roses the male line was almost decimated along with their fortune._"

"How did they survive for so long and still retain everything?"

"_Well you have to remember by the time the War was in full swing I was a vampire and living the high life with Tacitus on the continent. We were waiting for the Princes to reach their majority to return and claim their rightful place but that never happened. So I have no idea unless they had help from the Volturi. Their ancestors did help hunt down the real werewolves the same as Anton did. Too bad Yuri died in Forks he might have been able to tell us more."_

"Excuse me Aldrich, this may not be any of my business but why did the Princes not return to claim Edward's throne?"

"_They were young when Tacitus took them from the tower and by the time they had reached an age where they would be taken seriously, Henry Tudor was on the throne. For all intents and purposes he was a strong leader, and they felt their people had suffered enough in the War and the ensuing years of stabilization. They did not want to start another war. So when Richard took ill with the Pox Edward decided that both of them should be changed. His only regret was never seeing his mother again. She died without property. In her final years she had lived on the generosity of Henry V1I. She had only few personal possessions of value, that Moon Vase the Prince carries being one of them. Tacitus the old devil stole that vase and a locket for him on the eve of his mother's death, Richard has the locket."_

Edward was starting to nuzzle my neck again when Penny spoke up. "_Ah Bella I think you need to take care of Edward and I'd really like to finish this game before Carlisle and Esme arrive. I really want to meet them but this game is important too. Besides Edward looks like he's got it bad. I've never seen anyone like this before, heard a lot about it but never seen it and all I've got to say is WOW! Enjoy it girl cause from what I understand it doesn't happen that often."_

She was right I needed to take care of Edward. But what was going on with him? Everyone skirts around the issue tells me how lucky I am, that it's rare, just enjoy it. But what the hell is it? We were part way down the stairs, when Edward picked me up bridal style and raced down the rest of the stairs. He kicked open a door on the lower level corridor that seemed to be designated for redecorating there was Venetian Plaster and bolts of material everywhere. Edward's objective was a huge four poster bed in the middle of the room that was covered with the thickest Eiderdown Duvet I had ever seen. Edward informed it was called a feather bed as he tossed me into the middle it was like landing in a cloud.

He moved to rip my clothes off when I yelled "No! We don't have anything else to wear and I'm not wrapping up in the upholstery material or this feather thingy." He grinned and nodded so we undressed quickly. Then he attacked and it was amazing, sensational and so fucking erotic I thought my head would spin. When we were done it was about two hours and forty five minutes later so we had about five minutes by my calculations to get back to our rooms and be presentable for Carlisle, Esme and Seth. Edward was looking very pleased with himself and like he was planning on staying right where he was. He was stretched out naked and glorious, the sun coming through the window didn't quiet reach him but his skin shone with a slight luminescence. I hated to but I had to break the spell. "Edward we have about five minutes to get back to our rooms we have to hurry."

"_Actually my love no we don't, their already here, and they got here about forty minutes ago." __And before I could ask how he answered. "Alice was driving."_

"Damn speed demons! Wait a minute how can you hear them all the way across the castle?"

"_It's true that our rooms are on the other side of the castle if you walk through the castle. But if you look you that window, Esme is waving at us from across the courtyard. Our rooms are directly across from here."_

I leaned over him and peeked out the window and there was Esme. "Edward she just gave me a thumbs up, your mother ...oh my god!" Then I heard Elizabeth's tinkling laughter and wind chimes outside the window. "Oh you have got to be fucking kidding me!" Edward was lying there naked and laughing his ass off. I pulled the feather thingy over me and my head and just groaned.

Edward got up and drew the drapes over the window. And I spoke from under the blanket. "Okay we aren't going anywhere until you tell me what has been going on with you, people tell me little bits and pieces but no one elaborates! No one tells me what it's called, what triggers it, or what's the cure...well I'm not looking for a cure."

"_Bella it's not a disease it's just a part of being us. It's an just something that happens to us and it's different from couple to couple as to what happens and how long it lasts and even that may vary each time it happens. So if you want to give it a label, call it 'The Event'. As to a cure there isn't any. All you can do love is treat the symptoms which you've been doing. And I must say you have been doing a fine job of taking care of me. But I promise you we'll talk to Carlisle maybe he can give us more information_."

"Edward how am going to face him after my vampire mother in law just gave me a thumbs up and my deceased mother in law was hanging around outside the bedroom window laughing. And you mister, you should not be taking this so lightly! You with the Victorian code of morals should be mortified or at least angry...a little and you're not! Why is that Edward, hmm, why aren't you upset."

"_Dunno and I don't care right now. I just want to enjoy the company and the pleasure of the most beautiful and sensual woman in the world."_

"Good answer Edward. But we're going to go across that courtyard and take the heat. I guess everyone is there at least can get it over with all at once."

"_Yep even Penny and Aldrich are there."_

"What! Wait they had to go right past this room. They must have heard us in here, the least they could have done was knock on the door."

"_Ah Bella, they did. But you can be surprisingly focused when in the throes of passion." _I didn't say a thing I just wanted to hide here. "_Are you going to come out from under there and get dressed? Emmett is prepared to come drag our naked asses out of bed if we aren't there in the next ten minutes."_

"Fine but I think we were set up."

"_I_t's alright love I'll protect you. I'm feeling better and a little more like my old self."__

That got me to pop my head out and I have to admit I was a little sad that my horny teenager might be going back into moth balls "You mean it's over but I thought it could last for days?"

"_It may last for days my love, but right now I feel fine. I shouldn't...we shouldn't even be experiencing this until we've been mated at least a decade. And just because I'm in control right now doesn't mean it's going to last."_

"Oh good, I thought I'd done something wrong."

"_You like me this way?"_

"Well yeah it's like having a honeymoon. After all we never really had one and then suddenly we were parents and I was a newborn vampire. Italy is just so romantic. But it's been one damn thing after another and it's been nice to spend hours in each other's arms. I know I'm rambling and I'm not complaining but can we come back here and have a do over without the family and the kids sometime?

"_Have a do over? No. But a do again, definitely, my darling adorable wife. Come on Emmett's on his way."_

We dressed then he threw me on his back and jumped out the window. He ran across the courtyard jumping through our bedroom window. He set me down and gave me a deep and meaningful kiss. Then with his arm casually slung around my shoulder we walked into the sitting room to a round of applause. We both smiled and sat on the floor the kids scooted over to us and showed us the presents Grandma Esme and Grandpa Carlisle had bought them.

I shook my head at Esme and Carlisle, "You two spoil these children something awful."

Esme smiled. "_Bella they'll be grown up pretty soon so let us spoil them while we can after all this is nothing. You haven't seen the recreational area that Elizabeth and Ed are paying for in Canada it's amazing."_

I looked at Edward and then back at Esme, "That sounds bigger than the set of swings and a sand box we had agreed on." I felt Edward chuckle. "Did you know about this?"

"_Yes but only after the fact. The construction had already started when they told me."_

"What construction?" Jazz was pushing out calm and I was resisting. I gave him an irritated look "Jazz, stop that right now." He sat back and grinned, looking at him I asked, "Why do I get the feeling that you and your evil twin are involved in this." Before he could answer Emmett was flying through the door.

He was grinning from ear to ear. I now he was just waiting for his moment to start in but Rose reached up grabbed him and pulled him down beside her and said. "The gig's up." He looked a little confused until Jasper made a swinging motion with his hands. Then Emmett said "Oh fuck!"

"Well since Mom and Dad Masen can't really speak for themselves, either you or Jasper better start talking. Emmett pointed to Jazz."_Go ahead man when she gets like this she scares the hell out of me."_

Edward was being really quiet but he wasn't nuzzling my ear like he usually did when he was quiet. Out of my peripheral vision I caught him chewing his lower lip a habit he'd picked up from me. And I did it when I was nervous. "Edward baby are you okay?" He only nodded and kept chewing. Carlisle smiled at his son. "_He'll be fine for a while yet Bella."_

Jasper took a deep breath. Seth was silently laughing his ass off. I had only just noticed him in the corner. "Wait Jasper before you get started. You come here and give me hug." I pointed at Seth and he got up and came over hugging Edward and I both at the same time. "What's with the hiding in the corner?"

A tear came to his eye and Edward touched my arm. "_Beth showed him the vision on the way back from the airport."_

I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around Seth. "Oh Seth, you should be happy. You saw her she was smiling, she was glowing Seth, you'll see her again but not for a long while my friend."

He smiled relaxed and then hugged me again. _"Thanks Bells, Edward that vision means a lot to me! You won't mind if I ask Beth to play it over a few times while I'm here will you._"

"No of course not Seth, Beth won't mind will you sweetie," Beth looked at me and gave a cautious smile. _"Mom, Dad the vision changed from what Aunt Alice had and I don't understand it I'm just a video camera not an editor." _

"On the way back from Florence Seth asked to see it. Grandpa said it would be okay. It started out just like always but after Leah and the others showed up she stepped forward and spoke. She told Seth. _'Now is not your time little brother, you must not give up. You still have so much to do for yourself and our people. Don't make me come back there and haunt your ass. Listen to the Cullen's they will take of you. And Seth I'm happy for the first time in a long time, I'm genuinely happy. And when your time comes Dad and I will be here.'_

I wish I could cry, as it was I was sobbing and holding onto Seth. "But how did it change? Beth can't make up memories or visions, Beth honey can you show me?" She shook her head no. "_We tried Mom, Grandma Esme and Aunt Alice, Grandpa Carlisle, Uncle Jazz, Aunt Rose all they see is Leah standing there with the rest she doesn't say anything. Only when I play it just for Seth then she talks."_

I looked at Carlisle and Edward they both just shrugged. Edward said, _"Bella even with Beth sitting there thinking about, it I still only see Leah sanding there."_

Carlisle smiled at me and leaned forward after I sat back down with Edward. "_Bella sometimes things just have to be taken on faith. This was obviously a private message for Seth alone. There are lots of things that happen to us that we don't have the answers for in our world, just as in the human world."_

"Is that code for what's been happening with Edward?"

"_Not code but yes, we don't know what it is that happens or even why it does. There aren't that many of us veggie vamps for me to do a complete study. But I have been tracking our family. So, I do have information to share with you and Edward in private. With only on the condition that you will share with me your experiences so I can add to my body of research. This thing ..." _

Carlisle looked like he was grasping for a definition. "'The Event' Carlisle, for the lack of a better name Edward and I are calling it 'The Event'."

He smiled at me. "_Very appropriate Bella. So as you say The Event is very personal experience between mates but if we are to understand and plan for it then we must have information. I know you are an intensely private person, so can I count on your cooperation."_

"Carlisle I think in this family my attempts at remaining private have failed miserably. I might as well embrace the crazy and turn in my ultra Conservative card. Yes Edward and I will share with you." I looked at Emmett. "But not with anyone else. Have you got that Emmett? And come to think of it Emmett for someone that has such an active and satisfying sex life, why are you such a voyeur? Are you trying to pick up tips from Edward and me to keep it fresh?"

Rose burst out laughing. "_Oh you are so busted darling. With Edward being able to mind read everyone for the last ninety plus years and now being able to put it all into practice he's afraid that he's going to lose his self proclaimed title of sexual guru to the family. "She_ continued to laugh much to Emmett's chagrin.

Seth had sat down with Beth in his lap he had totally blocked us out he was watching the vision again. "Okay well now that that's been taken care of that. You two have some explaining to do." I turned to Jasper and Emmett. Emmett already looked like he had been slapped down so I turned back to Jasper. "Well?"

Jasper looked exasperated and he turned to look imploringly at Alice. "_Oh no you don't, I'm not getting involved you, Emmett and the Masen's did this. I didn't even get asked to shop so you're on your own." _

Jazz took a deep breath. "_Alright, while you were in Chicago, Emmett came across a bookmarked page on Alice's laptop at your house for outdoor playgrounds. Turns out the Masen's had been researching and intending to purchase a modest swing set and slide for the kids. Well Em and I invited them in the cockpit of the plane flying over here and that's when we told them about how fast the kids would mature and outgrow the swings, and how the kids had faster reflexes and greater strength. They seemed to understand and then Emmett wanted to know if we could help them make it more hybrid friendly and I think they agreed." _

At this point Edward's hair stood straight up I almost laughed except I think this was Elizabeth calling their bluff. "_Um Jazz I think the state of Edward's hair at this moment is Elizabeth calling you on the BS."_

"_Well we got a little carried away. There are about five acres of land that Em and I have designated for Cullen World."_

"What! You could build like twenty houses on five acres, what are you guys doing? "

"_Well there's the indoor pool, go karts, full size gym for basketball, volleyball, archery range and batting cage. We thought about weights and treadmills and stair steppers but not much point to them with our advantages. Then there's a home theatre, ballet studio and yoga studio. We thought about a sauna and massage tables but again not much sense with our bodies, well the heat would be weird feeling and the kids don't need it. Then there is the skate board and BMX track, a roller rink and two ice pads one for hockey and one for figure skating. And a greenhouse with hydroponics to grow our own veggies for the kids and Esme can try raising those exotic plants she's always talked about. Carlisle will be able to have the lab he's always wanted. So he can investigate the indigenous plant life and their medicinal properties for humans and hybrids."_

"What no football field, motocross or racing track?"

"_Well those are on phase two of the development we have to level the ground we've designated first. Bells were in the middle of nowhere we're going to be able to stay in BC a lot longer than anywhere else probably until the kids have fully matured and then we can attend school with them. _

Suddenly Emmett jumped in,_ "Yeah it's going to be a blast Bells!"_

I thought back to how poorly I had always received gifts from the Cullens especially Edward as far as I could see the kids weren't the sole beneficiaries of this complex. And I had to get use to the fact we were rich. We were going to be isolated and it would be difficult to get to amusement parks and such from where we would located. They were all looking at me expectantly. "Okay that sounds great, so everybody gets something." And just to twist the knife I thought I add "It's going to be green and environmentally friendly right?"

Jasper took a deep breath and looked much happier."_Yep and that was when we got Edward involved. He insisted that it had to be all that stuff and more, including all the materials and building practices. And because our suppliers will have to deliver into the mountains we will fund the improvements needed to two mountain roads that are the only access to us and the smaller mountain communities who are usually isolated all winter. Oh yeah we bought a helicopter for the hospital that Carlisle will be working at to airlift patients in and out. Don't look like that Bells the helipad is already there, it was the funding for the chopper that was falling short."_

Seth was looking around the room and no one else said anything so he spoke up. "_Okay so is the board meeting for the NorthWest Trust adjourned? Cause I understand that you have an issue with two shapeshifters here and potentially a werewolf of the unfriendly variety."_

Rose got up and went to the phone and punched a button. _"Can you hold that thought Seth, we just need to get the others here."_

Seth grinned widely._ "What's with all the Brits, all these ex-royals or nobility? Isn't the blue blood getting a little thick around here? Sorry Aldrich but I think being mated to the metal princess there erases your title."_

**EPOV**

"Seth I'm going to give you the quick and dirty on everyone before they get here. And a word to the wise these Brits may not appreciate your sense of humour they are older than Carlisle in most cases so behave. Wales you already know does not possess a sense of humour and he can be arrogant but his wife is very down to earth. Gideon is very skittish so if he fades out don't be alarmed he's just not use to having people looking at him; his wife Ester is very nice but quiet. Alastair is just a pain so him you can ignore, but he does run the museum or will. And Alger is a hybrid and is Gideon and Ester's son. It's his wife Donna that is the shapeshifter and that you're going to help us find."

"_God Edward I need a players line-up card and a gas mask! I'm going to have to sit by the open window the smell is already bad enough in here. I'm sorry but it's been awhile since I've been around you guys for any length of time. And now I'm outnumbered by newbie's...well newbie's to me anyway it's really gross!"_

Everyone shrugged he's no bouquet of roses himself but our combined scents tended to mask his. And I was starting to feel a little jittery like an addict looking for his next fix. I didn't dare look at Bella this was important and I needed to keep it together.

When I think about Wales should really come with a warning label that says toxic if listened to. I know that he was still hiding something. And he was nervous about what Aldrich might have told us which wasn't much. I opened the door before he knocked. "_Eavesdropping again Cullen." _I smiled at him and showed him in, the others were right behind him.

Alger looked forlorn and I was going to ask him a question when there was another tentative knock at the door. I opened it and found the Franks _"The missus and I heard you was getting together to talk about Miss Donna and I figured we might be able to help having known her and the Godard's for so long, as well as this region. Mr. Alger I just found out from the cook that you and Miss Donna are married. I'd like to offer you our congratulations she is a fine young lady."_

The room was now full to capacity and I handled the introductions and answered any unasked questions. Wales didn't particularly like me in his head or anyone else's but it saved a lot of game playing and useless side stepping. So I brought Seth, Esme and Carlisle up to speed and let them ask any questions they wanted as I went along. By the end of it Seth was sure Donna was a shapeshifter but he didn't know if they would be able to communicate. He was willing to try and hopefully it would work like an alpha to alpha. But both parties have to be agreeable to communicate so that would eliminate conversing with Godard and he wouldn't be able to eavesdropping. Seth turned to Alger. "_Hey Alger the last time you saw Donna was she nervous or say anything about visiting an old friend or something?"_

Alger looked upset by the question. _"Why, you think she went to meet him intentionally?_

"_Hey man, relax! No, I'm just trying to get a sense for if she's like Bella was or like my sister?"_Alger was totally confused so Seth explained. "_My sister had no internal filter she said exactly what was on her mind and always told the truth. Bella well she use to lie a lot usually to Edward and told half truths to assuage her conscious." _Bella bristled but I wasn't going to argue with Seth he was right.

Alger looked at Bella with his mouth open and she nodded. "_I was human Alger and really stupid."_

Alger turned back to Seth. "_I knew she was hiding something from me but I wasn't sure what it was. We were very happy. But she started acting funny like she was ill and then not ill, she became moody we thought maybe she was pregnant but she wasn't. Then this Godard guy came and she disappeared one morning after I thought she was going to work in the kitchens. She must have planned something because she told the kitchen staff she was going to help me in the library on the other side of the castle and ten she just vanished."_

Mrs. Franks was on the edge of her seat. "_She came to me that day Mr Alger. Godard was out that day. She wanted to know if the hunting lodge was still habitable. It's not really a lodge, more like a shack in the hills near Volterra_." Alger jumped up and Bea put out her hand, "_She never went there Mr. Alger Reg has checked several times."_

"Seth I don't think there's anything else we can tell you. I told you everything we know about Godard except the werewolf may not be here because of Donna, isn't that right Wales. Wales sat up and rubbed a hand over his face. "_Leave it alone Cullen it has nothing to do with you or this." _

Alger stood up with closed fists and approached Wales; Gideon rose with him and spoke first. "_Godard! You know the Godard werewolf? Are you insane he's a murdering abomination and he's in this country looking for my daughter in law!"_

Aldrich had told me that Gideon may know more about the Godard history. I didn't think that would include the current family. "Gideon, how do you know Godard?"

"_I know Eric Godard because he and his father came across with William in 1066. He was at the Battle of Hastings." _

I could see in his thoughts how vicious Eric was. He protected the King, but William also unleashed him and his father on the retreating army of King Harold they were brutal just ripping and shredding men to pieces to the horror of the troops that witnessed it. Those that saw what took place never felt the same about their King. Gideon shook his head and said. "_It was horrific! I was lying on the field dying. But I saw them as they passed taking down not only Harold's men but any of ours that looked like they were retreating. Once William withdrew from the battlefield Caius swept in and gathered those of us that he wanted. He was seething with anger on the trip back to Volterra. I remember him cursing William for using such abominations in battle. Strange as it may seem Caius use to live by a warrior's code in my first days with him before he descended into a power hungry madness. King William rewarded the Godard's with lands and estates but no title. Still they brought their women over from France and settled in Briton. I know nothing else about them." _

"How can he still be alive?"

"_I don't know in my day we would have said it was by dark magic. Werewolves usually only live the equivalent of ten lifetimes he should have died two hundred years ago. If Eric is here he may not know that the Volturi are no longer in power. But Cullens mark my words he is dangerous."_

Wales was paler than usual and if he had been human he would have been sweating._ "Anything to add Wales?"_

He rose to his full height and came to stand over me. He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt pulling me to my feet. Bella and my brother's rose at the same time as did Carlisle and Seth_ "You're not going to let this go are you Cullen! No matter how many times I tell you that it's got nothing to do with Donna. So to shut you the hell up I'll tell you. But this is the last time you push me Cullen the next time I push back!"_


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, but not Merged Souls: Trying for Normal**

**Author's Note: **Sorry it's a shorter chapter than usual but there's still plenty going on.

**Chapter 13**

**WalPOV**

Cullen is such a bastard he can never let anything alone he always has to know everything the fucker, minding reading isn't enough! And how dare he push me like this, one of these days I'll see how likes to bare his soul for others.

Reagan was giving me a look like she was going to throttle me if I didn't say something. She doesn't even know what I'm about to say. God how can I betray a family trust, it's my secret and I should be able to keep it "Blast, it has nothing to do with any of you! But if you have to know my sister the Princess Bridget was betrothed to Eric Godard by my Uncle Richard."

Everyone stopped breathing i was remarkable looking at all their stunned faces. " It done as payment for services rendered in the capture and execution of my Uncle Anthony Woodeville the 2nd Earl Rivers and my half brother Richard Grey."

My Uncle had promised my mother that my sisters would only be married off only to gentlemen. Ha...the Godards at that time were non titled pigs. When Bridget found out who her husband to be was she sought sanctuary in Dartford Priory. But she was dragged from that place by Godard and forced into a marriage. Subsequently she was raped by her husband. She got away from him when he tired of her and returned to the Priory but she was pregnant. She gave birth to a daughter whom she named Agnes.

Henry Tudor had the marriage between Godard and my sister dissolved when he became King and married my sister Elizabeth. In effect he made my niece a bastard. So Agnes stayed at the priory with her mother. And Bridget eventually took her vows becoming a nun. My sister Queen Elizabeth paid for the expenses incurred by Agnes and Bridget at the priory and arranged a good marriage for Agnes with a considerable dowry to an Adam Langstroth a Yorkist loyalist and a member of the landed gentry."

"So there you have it Cullen I hope you're satisfied! Now you know that my sister's child was essentially a bastard. She couldn't be received at court by her own Aunt the Queen of England because of a mercy conferred on her mother by the dissolution that abomination of a marriage!"

Mrs Franks was getting fidgety. Edward was unphased by Wales rant and asked Mrs Franks if she had something to add. "_Um I can see that this may be a moot point Mr. Wales but the Richmond's were at the Battle of Hastings along with the Godard's and you Mr. Gideon. They were shapeshifters even then but did not make it widely known to anyone. Even King William had no idea. And for their services to the King they were granted lands and property close to the Godard's. The Richmond's also brought their ladies over from Normandy and one of the daughters actually married into the Langstroth family. So Mr. Wales when your niece Agnes married Adam Langstroth she was marrying into an off shoot of the Richmond family. It would seem that your family is tied to the Godard's and Richmond's for better or worse. _"

I would have given anything to have kept my secret, even Richard wasn't aware of the details about our sister and now I knew even more than I cared to. My darling sister had been violated and was never the same carefree loving young woman again. "Keeping track of my family and relatives after I had been rescued from The Tower had become something of a hobby for me but once that prig of a nephew Henry VIII came into power I lost interest and it was too time consuming to keep track of all the offshoots."

"Though Tacitus somehow managed to keep a rather involved family tree in his head Richard told me that he had apparently committed it to paper before his demise. It may even still be here in the castle. Have you found anything like that yet Alastair?"

Alastair looked up from his lap, he was writing like a mad man and muttering to himself' fascinating just fascinating'. "_Oh um, no not yet but it may very well be in the library which has been Alger's domain. There are several thousand documents that I believe Alger has identified and catalogued with as many more yet to go. Am I correct Alger?"_

Alger was deep in thought and Alastair had to repeat his question before he looked up. _"Yes. But I was wondering if this Eric is here because of you Wales, and not my wife. Perhaps the other Godard may be helping his brother get to you and finding out about my wife was accidental? You see I found the receipt for the flowers she sent to her mother's funeral. My wife ordered them online from a florist in England she paid for them using PayPal under an assumed name and did not include a card with the flowers so she didn't give away her location to Godard."_

Why does it always come back to me I've had it. I stood up to leave and Reagan stood beside me, good so for once we're on the same page. I went to kiss her and she pulled back."_Edward my love sit down. I think Alger has a valid point, so answer the man, is this more about you than Donna?"_

"Hell I don't know! Things have become so convoluted. But there might be a reason other than family connections that has brought Eric and his brother here. Though technically Brain is not his brother he was born into the Godard family only twenty nine years ago. It must have something to do with Eric's longevity. Why else maintain a relationship with a coven of loathsome vampires like the Volturi?"

**CarPOV**

I watched the interactions of everyone in the room the only one that seemed to be at odds was Wales. I could see material here for another nurture or nature debate. Instead I spoke out. "Excuse me but I think we need two fronts working on this issue one group doing research on Eric Godard and why he would be here and one finding Donna.

Alastair out of nowhere piped up. "_Gideon what is your family name by the way?"_

Gideon smiled. _"Belleme, why?_

_"I'm thinking of researching anyone of us that was at the Battle of Hastings and look for family connections this is all very fascinating."_

_"_Alastair, can you focus with us on the current issue please?"

_"Oh, of course, I'm sorry but you know how I love a good puzzle Carlisle."_

Gideon sat forward looking at Alastair like he had lost his mind. "_I can help Alger in the library with the research. My Latin and old English are better than his. "_

Actually I was thinking that since you have seen Eric we need you on our team so Gideon. Seth and the Cullens will look for Donna the rest of you can do the research."

Alger immediately stood up._"No! My wife doesn't know any of you so why should she trust you. I have to go with you." _

"Alger you are a hybrid and vulnerable if attacked. I'm not sure..."

"_My father will be there and I assume you want him invisible, so he can stick by me like we did when we went to Godard's home. Come on he's more than just a trained knight he's also a warrior." _He looked at Gideon with pride, probably for the first time, if the look on Gideon's face was any indication.

"Okay then, any other objections?" Wales opened his mouth but Reagan shook her head and he closed it. He definitely looked pissed. But when he opened his mouth again he didn't make eye contact with Reagan and was his usually arrogant self. "_So Carlisle what pray tell are we looking for specifically in this research?"_

I smiled at him he was trying to get under my skin but I wasn't Edward. "First thing how can werewolves prolong their lifespan? And what's Eric's or the Godard's connection to the Volturi?"

To assuage his ego I threw him a bone. "I know you are a man of action Wales but you are also the defacto leader of our kind now and we can't afford to lose you so let those of us with gifts do what we do best." He seemed placated by my offering and Reagan smiled her thanks at me.

But he wasn't finished of course_ "Well I can see that you would need to supervise the dog. But why do you have to take Gideon the one of the best linguists we have just to babysit the hybrid?"_

Before anyone could say anything my beautiful and adorable wife turned on him. "_Wales that was uncalled for and downright rude to Seth, Alger and Gideon. You may have been royalty once but don't forget you are the leader of our kind now, and should conduct yourself as such. Instead of like a petty, pumped up prince. And you need to remember that you are the leader only because the Cullens say you are. Even Marcus would rather that my husband and son shared power than you and your brother, so don't get uppity! The Cullens are well known and respected in the vampire world. You are not so well known or respected. I don't imagine that the mother you loved so much would approve of your behaviour today. Her family came from rather humble beginnings if I'm not mistaken. While Seth is descended from an ancient line of Chiefs and Shamans and holds pride of place in his tribe and will be one of their leaders someday. Gideon is descended from a line of warrior knights that can be traced farther back than your own lineage. So in words that my youngest daughter might use, stuff it Wales!"_

As I looked around the room every non Cullen had their mouths open. Esme was a fierce protector of her family and that included the Quileute's. All our children smiled at her with deep affection and I had to repress a chuckle. But the Masen's were unable to hold it in and we heard the distinctive wind chimes and a hint of laughter. It broke the spell in the room, Emmett approached Esme then high fived her, picked her up and whirled her around. "_I love you Momma bear."_

Wales looked like he had just been chastised by his own mother and Reagan looked if not pleased at least satisfied that Wales had finally been put in his place. Even though Esme was centuries younger and was only four or five years older in appearance she spoke with the authority of a mother and that commanded respect.

Esme softened her tone then and asked if there was anything about Bridget and Donna that Eric could have fixated on Wales responded _"Not that I'm aware of."_

"_Well Carlisle it may just be coincidence then that Eric and Wales are here at the same time, perhaps it has more to do with the Volturi."_

I could tell Seth was anxious to get going so we talked to the Franks some more about the surrounding area. Reg wanted to go with us but we weren't prepared to risk his safety so he pulled up an on line map of the area and went over it with us.

I wasn't sure if Edward was going to be able to hold it together but we needed his mind reading capabilities regardless. Bella would just have to maintain close body contact with him and perhaps that would suffice to meet his needs, but we couldn't put this off any longer. I spoke to Bella and Edward about his immediate needs and he said he was okay. So I recommended that they stay as close together as possible in order for Edward to concentrate on what was happening around him without having to seek attention from Bella. "Bella that means you will have to be the one kissing him frequently, nuzzling him, and keeping as much body contact as possible or he'll lose focus on our problem, in order to get what he needs from you. I know you don't like to show a lot of PDA but can you handle this?"

"_Yeah Carlisle, it's time to turn in my prude card as Em would say. I can handle anything for Edward." _Edward looked suggestively at Bella. I pinched the bridge of my nose and said "Not now Edward. And Bella you need to watch your choice of words." Then we laughed and nodded at each other.

I approached Wales. "I hope my family and I aren't going to have a problem with you. You're still the best choice to lead our people and you're a good man Wales under all the showboating you do. You remind me somewhat of Edward in his rebellious days, no one could tell him anything. I think you'll get over it just like he did, but you and Regan need to put down some roots and gain some stability. Have you thought of staying here? Maybe you'd be more comfortable in Europe than the States. Think about it my friend."

Wales nodded, "_You might have something there Carlisle. I feel so out of touch with the world. Perhaps I need to live in it more like you and your family, especially if I want to be an effective leader and not make the same mistakes of the Volturi."_

Edward's head popped up and he said. _"Then I suggest going to university. You can learn more about the world in the mosaic of school than living in a suburb of Seattle. I'd be happy to help you get the paperwork you need to apply and get settled in._"

Wales nodded. "_I've always wanted to attend Cambridge as boy. You know it's been in existence for 800 years."_

"I don't see why you couldn't. Edward will help you look into it when we've finished with this business." He reacted like a kid that had just been given the best gift in the world, but then a good education was a great gift.

Those of us going out on the hunt for Donna made our way to the garage and the others peeled off to go towards the Library Esme and Elizabeth would stay with the children. We would be taking the two black SUV's Edward and Emmett flipped for the BMW. Edward and won again, Emmett got the FIAT and pouted all the way to the garage, until Edward conceded that Emmett could lead this little expedition. But Edward couldn't drive because of his need to connect with Bella so the driving fell to me now that had to be a first.

Bella sat on Edward's lap kissing and nuzzling him, so even while Edward was smiling all the time his eyes were alert and I hoped his mind was focused on the job ahead. We peeled out of the garage and headed for the countryside around Volterra. Once we reached a swath of woods Seth got out, transformed and began the search using all his senses while we walked through the woods using ours. We combed the area in this fashion and once we were done we moved onto the next. After about five hours Edward reported that Seth had caught the thoughts of a sentient being but when he called out to them they shut down.

"Edward, do either you or Seth get a sense if it's male or female?"

"_It's too far out for me to hear. But what I'm getting from Seth is he can't tell. All he caught was 'il mio amore' when whoever it was sensed our presence. He's pretty sure they know we're here." _We continued for another hour until Seth ran back to a clearing we had just entered and there stood the hunting shack Reg had told us about. Someone or thing was close by I could hear movement in the brush. I looked to Edward and he shook his head but did not share his thoughts out loud. Alice just shrugged so it was someone that she can't see and hopefully its Donna.

Edward went to Alger and whispered to him and gestured for us to step back to the periphery of the clearing, remaining visible but not threatening. Alger paced about in the centre of the clearing quietly calling Donna's name and reassuring her that she was safe with us. He even went so far as to point me out as the Dr. Cullen they had wanted to talk to. Several minutes went by and nothing. Then slowly a larger than normal but decidedly feminine red fox walked cautiously into the clearing and sat facing Alger. Alger dropped to his knees and looked to Edward who nodded yes, apparently this was Donna. Alger explained everything that had happened in her absence. The fox rose and padded into the shack and after a few minutes came out as Donna. She was as tall as Alger, with a lean well defined frame. She had long light brown hair and grey eyes and the olive complexion of her Italian ancestry with a very pert up turned button nose.

She fell into Alger's arms. She looked exhausted. Rather than stay exposed here in the open I insisted we return to the security of the castle. We got back to Volterra and we met with the others in the library.

I took Donna and Alger aside to anteroom and examined her, other than being very tired and hungry she only had a few scratches from brambles. Esme, Elizabeth and the children joined us by way of the kitchens and brought food for Alger and Donna. Donna was mesmerized by the triplets as they were of her. Wales was unable to take his eyes off of her and he looked like he was in pain and close to tears. "Wales are you alright?" All eyes turned in his direction.

Wales shook his head overcome with emotion. He gasped then spoke in a whisper. _"She is the image of my sister Bridget, except for her skin tone it could be Bridget sitting there."_

Donna turned to him and her eyes softened. "_You're one of The Tower Princes aren't you. Alastair told me all about you. I'm sorry if my visage brings you pain."_

"_No! No, No my dear lady on the contrary you bring back some very pleasant memories, even though Bridget's history is a very sad one. She was a very sweet child and rather ethereal, you have much of the same otherworldly look about you and trusting face."_

I had once read that there was speculation that Bridget suffered from some mental incapacities perhaps as a result of her attack and rape at the hands of Eric. As a royal with a good education it was strange that she never rose in rank within the Priory. Perhaps she had withdrawn into herself. She only left the Priory once in her life time and that was for the funeral of her mother in 1492. She never even attended the nuptials of her daughter Agnes or the coronation of her nephew Henry the VIII. And she reportedly had little contact with anyone in the family until her death in 1517.

Wales had succumbed to dry sobs, Donna rose to comfort him and he accepted her hug. "_You know I wanted to change Bridget but Tacitus wouldn't let me. He said she was damaged and beyond help. He insisted that to change her would sentence her to madness for an eternity. So Richard and I watched over her from afar, but she never knew us and we were careful to hide from her."_

_"My darling sister withered and pass away forgotten by the rest of the family, though she out lived everyone but my sister Katherine and of course Richard and I. The locket that Richard keeps was our mother's and has two portraits inside one of Bridget and one of Richard and me, the children she said she lost. You know to her dying day my mother blamed herself for what happened to us. But she was a woman. Her nearest male relatives had all been executed or imprisoned. What else could she have done against our Uncle Richard? By the time she was able to get someone to come to her aid it was too late to help her lost children."_

Donna was very sympathetic and I can't say if any of us had ever seen Wales this vulnerable. While Emmett Jasper and Edward seemed to be trying to contain an eye roll, all the ladies in the room were very supportive, even my Esme, who had not too long ago told him to 'stuff it'. I chuckled and all eyes turned to me. "Sorry I was just observing how quickly the circumstances of how one is perceived can change in a matter of few short hours."

Wales chuckled to himself_, "Yes and that is something that my sister would have noted as well. But she would also have told me to get over it and move on. Actually she told Richard and me that exact thing when we visited her on her death bed. Of course she thought we we're ghosts and told us that she knew we had been watching over her all those years."_

_I looked at Donna and saw my sister in her youth before Godard ruined her life. "She insisted that just as it was time for her to move on, so it was for us. I was so sad when she said she would see us soon. I've often wondered how disappointed she was when she didn't find us in heaven, or does she see us still when she looks down on earth."_

_I took a deep breath and looked at Reagan. "Well I could sit here and wallow in self pity for the rest of the day but we had a problem to solve. I need to know if it's my problem or not. So you young lady have put your husband through what it these days ...the wringer! Can you tell us where you have you been and why you left Alger without any explanation?"_

**DonPOV**

I had heard so much about the people sitting in this room and for the first time in weeks I felt safe. The only person I wasn't sure about was the Native American boy sitting by the open window. Carlisle had introduced everyone and I knew his name was Seth and that he was a shapeshifter as well which helped me feel better that I wasn't a freak. But still I was nervous about what it all meant and would he be able to help me understand what this all meant. Alger my love was at my side and he was the anchor of my soul, his eyes never left mine and all I wanted to do was lose myself in his arms and to pour into him all my love. But the Prince was right we needed to solve this problem.

"Alger said he'd already told you about the weird changes I had been experiencing. One day I was outside on the hills walking. It was something I had been doing a lot since the day I had been disappointed about the negative pregnancy test. I desperately wanted to talk to you Dr. Cullen and didn't know if I could wait. Alastair had assured us that you were very busy moving but would be available in a few weeks. Finally when I saw Brian arrive at the doors of the castle I panicked. He had been relentless in his pursuit of me and I had no idea how he had found me. I ran to the hunting shack in the hills after speaking with the Franks. I had taken my father's Book Children of the Moon with me hoping it would help me make some sense of what was happening to me. But it turned out to be a chronicle of the Godard family. It is vile and disgusting tome and I wanted to burn it. I just couldn't believe that my father would want me to have such a book but it wasn't my father's. I found an inscription in the back indicting that in the year 1790 Charles Godard had passed the book onto his son and heir Eric. I believe my father stole this book and that was the reason he was died on the autobahn. As a shapeshifter he had highly developed reflexes and would not have easily lost control of his car no matter the conditions of the road. But I don't understand why he wanted this passed to me."

Carlisle and Wales both leaned forward at the same time, Carlisle spoke first. "_I think Donna that this book may hold the answer to all our questions as to what is going on or at the very least why. I don't think Brian found you. I think Eric just happened to come across you when he came to Volterra looking for help from the previous residents of this castle. It seems he and his father have a longevity problem and he was looking for their help. Do you still have the book with you?"_

"Eric oh my god he is loathsome I hated it when he would come to the manor with Brian and fawn all over my mother." I reached into my rucksack. "I have the book right here. But Carlisle this book is evil. My father is dead because of it!" Carlisle looked concerned for me so I continued. "When my father was alive he never tolerated the Godard's visits, but my mother found them entertaining so she would invite them to come when my Dad was gone on business.

But somehow when he would come home he always knew that they had been there. It was a constant source of contention between my parents. Once when he came home and found them still there he got into a huge argument with them, saying that he would burn the book before he let it fall back into their hands. He told Eric that he and his father were both abominations and that Brain wasn't much better. Two days later my father was dead."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, but not Merged Souls: Trying for Normal**

**Author's Note: **

**Chapter 14**

**CarPOV**

Donna handed me the book it was actually a very old journal the pages were yellow and cracked but still of the best quality vellum. It was the binding that was very unusual the leathers texture was strange and when I sniffed it I knew why, it was human. Actually it was the skin of a young child. It was hand written in a combination of languages including Latin, Old French in the Norman dialect and English but it abruptly stopped at about 1790 when it was passed onto Eric Godard. So was this when the tome was lost, stolen or did Eric have nothing to add?

I looked across the room and all the participants in this strange adventure everyone seemed to be very deep in thought everyone except Edward was obviously struggling with trying to keep his hands off his wife. "Edward, I think you need a break, both you and Bella need to go now." They rose to leave but looked at the kids. Emmett started to laugh and the triplets giggled. I frowned at Emmett, as the children were only following his lead. "Okay Emmett your on sitter detail, try and keep yourself and the kids out of trouble please and keep them away from Kincaid."

Bella looked at me with a horrified expression. "It's alright Bella they bet against him and won but he hasn't paid up yet and Masen has been threatening him a little bit. We'll talk later about it, just go take care of Edward before he bursts." Edward hadn't heard a thing I said." Rosalie got up and started to go with Emmett and the kids I opened my mouth to say she should stay but I knew she loved any opportunity to watch over the kids, and Emmett would need as much supervision as the kids. Bella and Edward hugged the kids and kissed them saying they'd be back before they sat down to dinner which gave them a few hours for close contact.

Before the kids left Anthony came up to me."_Grandpa, Donna knows more about the Godards than she's letting on. She's read the whole book and understands it, her Dad was a linguist and he taught her everything he knew."_

"How do you know that, Anthony?"

"_Dad would have picked up on it but he's been a little wrapped up in Mom. Uncle Jazz says he's been thinking with his other head whatever that means." _I gave Jasper a quick disapproving look and he had the good sense to duck. Anthony continued, "_So I've been trying to pay closer attention and Aunt Alice hasn't picked up on anything because Donna hasn't even debated telling anyone. She's ashamed for some reason and it's to do with her mother. Ah grandpa what's up with Mom and Dad?"_

I loved my grandchildren and they never ceased to amaze me how inquisitive they are. "Thank you Anthony for the information about Donna it definitely helps. And as for your parents well they're just very much in love. They never got to take a honeymoon after they got married because they got the best wedding present ever, you, Masen and Beth."

"_Well I think we need to fix that don't you? Maybe they could go away for a while before we move."_

Out of the mouths of babes I smiled down and nodded at him as he left with his siblings. He was right Bella and Edward deserved a good long honeymoon. Esme and I could take the pressure off of them by watching the kids, organize the move and send them off to Isle Esme. Bella would love that, no prying eyes or ears. Well I'll discuss that later with Esme and the kids. So I turned my attention back to Donna if she could save us time then we needed to cut to the chase and see what she had to offer.

"Donna you said the book was evil and that it was a chronicle of the Godard family. So I was hoping that rather than wasting time translating it all over again if you could review with us the essentials of the book and answer our questions. Donna looked disheartened. "_The little boy Anthony, he told you that I knew more didn't he."_

"Yes my grandson is talented just like his father in that respect. So I suggest that we get to work. It would be of benefit if we all sat in on this. I understand from Anthony that some of this may be embarrassing to you or your family but please understand our only desire is to eliminate any threat to you and the people in this region.

Gideon looked through the first few pages of the book and then gasped saying. "_Oh my God! The wolf family the Godard's married into_ _are the de la Barthe family! "_

No one seemed taken aback by this revelation, so he looked around at all of us. "_They are a family that has long been associated with the practises of devil worship, and witchcraft even in my time. Donna, you were aware of this?"_

Donna leaned forward, "_Yes I know. My father was a linguist, he taught me all the old languages and I've read the book. That's why I said it's evil and disgusting. The de la Barthe family made a fortune from the black arts and married into families only to increase their wealth and power."_

_She looked down at her feet while wringing her hands. "In the 1400's they married into a wealthy family of Venetian salt merchants the Barbaro family. The Barbaro are my mother's ancestors. All these connections just get more and more confusing. But other than genealogy there were only two things that stood out in the book. Charles Godard's first wife Medee de la Barthe was a practising witch and werewolf and perhaps the most powerful ever in the family's history. But her marriage to Godard was considered a misalliance and made for the unforgiveable reason of, if you can imagine love."_

Donna began to tear up but caught herself and leaned into Alger._ "Medee was very cunning and set about to increase her husband's wealth and power. She used all her charms on King William after the Battle of Hastings to secure favour for her husband and their son Eric. It was rumoured that she even seduced her own son and had a daughter by him. But there are no records to confirm that. It's said that the child's skin that was used to bind this book. But that's ancient gossip, in can' be human skin...can it?" _

I thought of my grandchildren and wondered how anyone could bring a child into this world just to slaughter it. It's unfathomable and I'm glad that Bella wasn't here to hear this. Donna is right the book is filthy and disgusting.

"_Medee was apparently the only de la Barthe that ever successfully created the Elixir of Immortality and its recipe resides within those pages. But it is heinous and I will not recite its ingredients. The Godard's have been trying to recover this book for years. It was apparently lost to them in the mid 19th century when a fire ripped through their London town home after it had been broken into. Originally it was thought to have perished in the fire but the binding will not allow that to happen, as my father discovered when he tried to burn it once. Apparently the book was scavenged from the ruins of the Godard's home and sold to a dealer who specialized in less than legally acquired merchandise. My great, great, grandfather purchased it from him when he realized what it was and it has been sitting in our library ever since until my father came across it."_

Donna was getting noticeable upset this tale seemed to be getting closer to her reasons for distress, so I suggested that we break. While she turned to cuddle into Alger's chest I got up to look out onto the courtyard to see the children playing with Emmett and Rose. Beth looked up and waved giving me her best smile and blowing me a kiss that I pretended to catch. I looked across at the other side of the castle and saw Bella and Edward at their bedroom window also looking down on their children smiling and holding each other close. They were dressed again and Edward looked more at peace then he had recently, perhaps his Event was winding down.

I chuckled to myself as Esme came up and pressed herself against me, "_A _Penny for your thoughts?" __

I shook my head in an attempt to clear my thoughts, "Just thinking of how truly blessed we are as a family and..." I paused not sure what I wanted to say.

Esme prodded "_And that makes you laugh."_

"No love it's just Bella's knack for simplifying things." Esme raised an eyebrow "Her decision to call this intense time with Edward 'The Event' it just touched my funny bone for some reason." Esme leaned in to me, chuckled and kissed me on the cheek before she drifted away.

Seth came to stand at my side. _"Carlisle did you notice that Donna doesn't have a scent?" _I nodded that I had noticed but let him continue. "Well_ you know how you guys stink and you say that I smell like a wet dog. I don't get a thing off of her, not even a human scent. Why is that?"_

"I have no idea Seth perhaps it's a defence mechanism that has built up over the years. The Quileute wolfs are huge but you need to be in order to defend yourself against vampires and you have large tracts of uninhabited land that you patrol. Donna's people lived in England which over the centuries has become increasingly populated with fewer tracts of well forested or uninhabited land. And fox hunting was a popular sport and is still in some areas, and they use dogs that tract by scent. But that's just a hypothesis and since Donna knows little if anything about her family legacy I doubt we'll ever find out. Without knowing her family I really can't say one way or the other. But I distinctly get the impression that her father was hoping the shapeshifting trait would die out or be bred out of the family eventually. But I don't think Donna's lack of scent is a reason to mistrust her Seth, why don't you go talk to her." I pointed over to Alger and Donna. "Or I should say talk to them I doubt she'll stray very far from Alger's side at this point." Seth nodded and walked cautiously towards them.

Ester approached me and offered to make sure the kitchens prepared and delivered a meal here for all those that would need to eat. The Franks stepped in when they heard the kitchens mentioned and volunteered to go instead since it really was their job now. And they were anxious to make a good impression on the new boss. So Ester stayed to sit with Alger, Seth and Donna and get to know them better. "Alger, Donna. Seth may be able to answer some shapeshifter questions you both have and I think he has a few of his own for you, Donna. "They agreed and went off to the alcove where I had examined Donna.

Edward and Bella re-entered the room and Edward nodded he was back to himself again. But my darling daughter Bella looked a little wistful. I smiled over at her. She loved my son with such passion and with all her heart and soul for which I will ever be thankful. I should reassure her that while 'The Event' is very special, this one wouldn't be their last. But even without 'The Event' their love was still very deep and passionate.

I brought them quickly up to speed about the book leaving out the bit about the binding. Edward heard my thoughts and nodded in agreement. But Bella caught on and opened her mind to Edward. I was right she was upset of the thought of the books binding being the skin of a child but she was glad that her children hadn't been here to find out. With that thought my grandchildren came tumbling into the room with Rose, Emmett and Brian Godard. Emmett did the honours. "_Everyone this is Brian Godard and he's here to lend us a hand."_Emmett raised his eyebrows and added. "_Apparently."_

Alger and Donna were out of their seats first "_NO!"_

I stepped in front of them with Edward behind them. Godard looked like an arrogant self indulgent dolt. There was little if any intelligence that I could see behind his eyes "Mr. Godard won't you please sit down and tell us what brings you to castle Volturi?"

Godard looked around the room like he was taking an inventory then he shrugged and sat down. He crossed his legs and leaned back into the chair like he was about to impart some astounding news. "_That's simple the book. I will renounce my claim to Donna in exchange for the book."_

Donna gasped and turned her head towards Alger he held her close and glared at Godard. I jumped in before Alger could say anything. "I'm sorry sir but you have no legal or moral claim over Mrs. Belleme."

Godard looked like I had shot him. "_Married? She's married? _"

Yes she is and quiet happily I might add, it would seem that you sir are here on a fool's errand."

Godard looked sick. "_But her mother assured me that she would be mine after her death she said she saw it, it was our destiny. Donna you must know that your mother is descended from a line of very powerful witches she couldn't have been wrong."_

Donna sat up and turned to look at him, "_The de la Barthe witches?" _and then she laughed. "_Brian this is the 21st century witches just don't have that kind of power in his day and age. My mother was lousy at practicing her family's craft. She had no mentor and none of the spell books that her branch of the de la Barthe family had apparently possessed at one time. Aunt Alizeea literally took them to the grave with her. My mother used sex to get what she wanted not magic you moron. She believed your lies that I had tried to seduce you. That's why she said I would be yours. She couldn't believe that I didn't want you or that I wouldn't use sex to get what I want. I am my father's daughter, not my mother's. Apparently Brian you hale from the shallow end of the Godard gene pool if you believed her."_

I tried not to smirk but Alger, Edward, Wales and Jasper all did. While Seth, Emmett, Gideon and Aldrich all laughed out loud. He looked utterly defeated. He moaned into his hands. "_I never waned to be part of a great supernatural family but father wouldn't leave me alone. Yet he's all but written Jason off. I wish I could be like Jason just leave and be on my own. We both have money that our mother left us in trust I could live comfortably if it wasn't for this damn transformation crap and the rules I have to live by."_

"Mr. Godard if you are like our friends in the States it is possible for you to give up the transformation after you've gained sufficient control of its triggers. As far as rules go I believe you may have been duped by your father and older half brother. Tell me what do you know of the family history?"

Once he started to talk we found out that he believed that Dad and older brother were the same as him. He was in denial when we told him their age and their circumstances. He thought we were all mad and was about to storm off in a temper. Wales and Aldrich stopped him and slapped a set of handcuffs on him convincing him that the cuffs would prevent him from changing. And he believed them. It would seem that the man really was a moron as Donna had said. Emmett and Aldrich escorted him out with Alastair as the guide to of all places the dungeons. That was Alastair's suggestion, Emmett was having the time of his life and Penny went along to supervise.

"Is he truly that dense?" I looked to Edward and Donna. Both of them nodded. Edward spoke up and said "_To be fair his mother died shortly after Jason was born and both were raised by a series of nannies none that stayed more than a year and then they went to boarding schools. Jason excelled in school and Brian did not."_ Hmm this seems to be another argument for nature versus nurture.

Emmett came back with Penny and Aldrich. _"Well one down and one to go."_ "Donna what do you know about Eric?"

"_Not much I was never left me alone with him and my mother never talked about him. I did get the impression that she was afraid of him. He always referred to her as the witless pretender or the Italian whore. And he never gave Brian the time of day."_

"Do you know anything about Charles Godard?"

"_He hasn't left their country estate in years, I've never met him. And no one I know ever talked about him." _

"Well everyone I think our original idea is still our best bet, to research werewolves and the Godard's specifically. We broke off in pairs to track different myths, branches of the family and any connection with the Volturi. Even the triplets got involved Anthony and Edward monitored what everyone was reading looking for links or common threads. Beth and Masen got on the computers chasing down modern day information about werewolves and the Godard's. Once the triplets had fallen asleep, Edward and Bella took them back to their rooms and tucked them in. Then spent a few more hours alone with each other, but I was right The Event was winding down. They were still newlyweds and should have more alone time then they've had. Anthony was right they needed to get way, perhaps to Isle Esme for a few weeks.

Emmett and Penny took their turn on the computers. Emmett came up with something very interesting. Within the last year Eric Godard has been trying to sell off family assets. But his father is incapacitated and Eric doesn't have a power of attorney. The old man is supposed to be in a near vegetative state at his country estate according servants and local gossips; but no one has actually seen him for about fourteen months. Alastair said he had to make a quick call and would be back shortly.

It was Penny who about an hour later that said. "_Bingo! Aro had apparently acquired a supply of the elixir of immortality from one Jason Godard opportunist and purveyor of the occult. He even has a website god it looks like he's ripped off JK Rowling's Borgen and Burke's inventory. This family is unbelievable. Aro said that he had the elixir analysed and it had many unidentifiable properties. He contacted the Godard's and was willing to sell them back portions of the elixir at regular intervals for services rendered, one of them is too dispose of the Cullen family. What if Godard doesn't know that Aro is dead, if he's desperate enough I bet he'll still try?"_

Edward and Bella returned and Alastair came back with some old parchments and a wax sealed bottle. "_I've been trying to get a hold of Marcus for an age since I came across this stuff before you got here. Anyway I finally got through. Oh by the way Esme he approved the construction of a hot tub and sauna on your property. He thought it would be fun for the kids. _

_Bella put her head in her hands and groaned and Alastair gave her and awkward pat on the back not having a clue why she was upset. Anyway Marcus remembered the Godard's as opportunistic muscle for hire. He thought that Aro had something over them since they almost grovelled t his feet whenever they came to Volterra which wasn't often. He did tell me that Aro kept a bottle with the de la Barthe label on it in the store house with his private collection of poisons. And here it is and this is the documentation that went with it._ He waved the bottle around and passed it over to me with the parchments.

Our researched hadn't progressed any further. It appeared that we had gathered all the available information about the Godard's. Except that the original wife Medee had lived an exceptionally long life of 120 years and then she just suddenly disappeared there was no record of her death. Over the centuries Charles Godard married again a total of four more times from what we could find in the records only the last marriage produced any offspring.

We finally decided that we'd all had enough of the Godard's for one day. Seth and I took, Gideon, Ester Alger and Donna aside to talk with them about what to expect as a married couple and about the possibility of children of course this was based on information from Sam and Emily. With Alger being a hybrid this offered a whole new set of possibilities and opened up choices for Donna that would require careful consideration. They all asked Seth a ton of questions and consulted me on the implications of pregnancy and asked if I would be their OB/Gyn since they couldn't go to a regular doctor.

The others drifted off and formed little pockets about the library discussing whatever came to mind. Suddenly there was a blood curdling scream coming from across the courtyard. Edward, Wales, Seth, Aldrich, Emmett, Jasper and Gideon were gone out the doors and windows before the scream was cut off abruptly. Bella stood looking like she was in the worst possible pain and rushed to follow Edward screaming_ "BETH!" _I grabbed her by the shoulders "No Bella let him and the others go, if they need us we'll know."

I held Bella close to me. She was sobbing into my chest and shaking. Every now and then she would wrench free and try to sprint towards the window and someone would grab her and return her to my arms. "Give him time Bella. Edward is a fierce fighter he won't let harm come to the children you know this. Try opening your mind to him so you can see what he sees, but you must calm down in order to do it Bella."

I looked at Alice but she shook her head Bella followed my eyes and as she hiccough _"Alice? ...anything at all?" A_lice was sobbing now and shaking her head. "_I can't see any of them, Seth is with them and I don't think I can't see Godard either if it's him." _The Franks fell to their knees and prayed for my grandchildren. Bella watched them for a time then she placed her hand on Reg's shoulder and sank to her knees as well. Slowly one by one the rest of us joined them.

Gideon returned, "_Donna we need you to phase, Seth needs your help tracking Godard. _All eyes were on him, Bella was whimpering with a pleading look in her eyes. _I'm sorry... he took the little girl." _

Bella wailed in fear and fury. "_NOoooo! Not my Beth... please, not my Beth! Where's Edward, where are my sons? _Gideon had already turned to the door with Donna at his side _"The others are chasing Godard but he got into the forest that's why they need Donna, she knows this region better than any of us." _

Alger was standing now but Gideon looked at him and shook his head. _"I will watch over her son." _

Wales came into the room then with Masen and Anthony in his arms both of them were crying. He put them down they ran into their mother's arms, then Wales, Donna and Gideon spun around and left."

Bella pulled out her cell phone. "Bella he isn't going to answer, he has to concentrate right now he's hunting for his daughter and he can't lose focus. Try to centre yourself and reach out to Edward. I bet he's trying to reach you as well. Anthony and Masen looked into the eyes of their mother, "_Mom, Dad will get Beth back. You didn't see him. I've never ever seen him like that. He's going to tear that bad man to pieces. But Grandpa's right we need to concentrate, maybe we can help Dad may be can give him a power boost. Aunt Alice can help us. _

Alice moved to where they were they all sat in a circle touching, trying to regulate their breathing and clear their minds. I could hear muted crying coming from the window seat it was Elizabeth Masen and I could almost make out her silhouette. Ester looked at me and spoke up "_It's the strong emotion that's why you can see her. Mr Masen went with them Carlisle. He can find Godard faster than anyone but he can't communicate with the guys unless...Elizabeth? Mrs Masen can you try to join the circle. Beth was the most sensitive to the Masen's presence but perhaps if she sits between Masen and Anthony maybe they'll be able to communicate with Mr. Masen as well."_

Esme came over to me with Reagan. "_Carlisle this isn't working Bella and Alice are too anxious. What if we all join the circle, we can't boost their circuit but maybe the moral support will help centre them and just like the prayers it can't hurt."_

I felt sceptical that anything could calm my daughters right now but I agreed and we all joined the circle. It may have been wishful thinking or my imagination but I felt a jolt of electricity surge up my arms when I held hands with my daughters."

I could sense Bella, Alice and the children were calming and Bella spoke out loud. "_I can hear them their flying like the wind through the woods. Seth and Donna can't find a scent for Godard. They're tracking by sight and sound only. He hasn't changed into a full werewolf yet but he is extremely fast and strong in a partially phased state."_

_She inhaled and we waited, then she let out a heart wrenching sob. "Beth can hear us! And Edward can hear us and her now. She's trying to let him know where they are going but its dark and she's trying to play possum as well. Carlisle she's so scared...my baby is scared about what's going to happen. She wants to know if Masen is okay... he tried to attack Godard and was kicked across the room". _Masen spoke up. "_I'm okay Beth. Just hang on Dad is going to kick his ass!"_

Bella, Alice and the kids were starting to look exhausted they were shaking and the boys were sweating. "Bella you need to stop you're giving up too much, say good bye and cut the connection Bella."

"_No Carlisle not while that monster has my baby, she's so scared Carlisle. NO I can't!"_

"Bella you're going to make the boys ill, you need to stop." Anthony collapsed, Bella cried out and let go of the connection but not before she said. _"Bring our baby home Edward, you have to bring her home." _Then she pulled Anthony up and cuddled him to her chest. Masen came and sat on my lap. "_My Dad is the bravest man or vampire in the world. He will get Beth back and shred that asshole Godard."_ I chuckled a little when Esme sucked in her breath and instead of reminding him about language she said "_Your damn right Masen, he'll get that fucker and kill him."_

Bella and Anthony both lifted their heads at the same time as Anthony said. "Grandma you swore!"

Esme smiled and said "_Yes I did Anthony, everything has it's time and place." _


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: ****Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, but not Merged Souls: Trying for Normal**

**Author's Note:** So this is the end of the story. For those of you who have been kind enough to review and have liked the story I thank you for your support and have appreciated each comment more than you'll ever know.

**Chapter 15**

**EPOV**

When I found Masen on the floor by the wall and Anthony trying to wake him I was beyond furious and on a scale of one to ten I was a twenty... no I was off the scale. I have never been this angry except once and that was with Jacob Black. When I turned and didn't find Beth I panicked I called out to her actually I yelled and when I got no response I went past the point of anger and entered a whole new realm of hatred. I knelt by my sons and managed to ask in a controlled voice, but Anthony's eyes got huge when he looked at my face, I don't know what he saw but it scared him. "Anthony where is Beth?"

I finally saw that he was crying while holding onto his brother who was still unconscious, "_He took her Dad, Masen tried to stop him but he kicked Masen across the room and then he grabbed Beth and ran. I couldn't leave Masen, Beth yelled really loud at me Dad that I had to stay with Masen and wait for you. I wasn't afraid but she was just so damn mad Dad and Masen was hurt."_

I watched my son's tears course down his cheeks and knelt in front of him, "She was right Anthony, and you did the right thing. What did this man look like and which way did he go?"

Anthony hiccoughed. _"Remember how Seth looks when he's half way through the phase, you have to be really quick to see it but he looks like half man and half wolf? _

"Yes."

"_Well that's how this guy looked, only he never finished changing, but I guess he couldn't because then he wouldn't have been able to carry Beth. He was big Dad but not as big as Seth is when he's phased. And Dad he didn't have any scent none at all. He jumped out the window with Beth. I didn't see which way he went. Dad... Beth... she was real scared! She didn't act like it but I could hear it in her mind, she's really, really scared." _

The others with me had heard it all and Gideon headed for the door. "_I'll get Donna. Next to Reg she probably knows the area better than anyone that we can trust."_ I looked at my sons and picked up Masen he stirred in my arms and opened his eyes. "_I'm sorry Dad, I tried. Uncle Emmett and Mom should know that leverage isn't enough so she must be sneaky. Dad my head hurts. Did you get him yet?_"

I smiled at my brave son. "Not yet, but we will Masen."

"_When you do Dad, kick his ass for me!"_

"Wales will you take the kids back to Bella for me please, and Seth I think you'll be of more help if you phase. Emmett, Jazz, Seth and I are leaving now. Wales you and Gideon meet my brothers and the others in the courtyard then follow as quickly as you can.

Seth and I jumped out the window he phased in mid jump and we headed out through the open courtyard doors... Kincaid was sitting by the gates his head beside him Godard had obviously got the jump on him but why had the gates been open to begin with? That was a puzzle for later. I tried to mentally tap Bella I know she had heard the news I heard her scream and her crying as we passed down the road that led out of Volterra. She wasn't letting me in, I needed her to try and form a circuit perhaps we could boost my power and I could get into Beth's head. Then I smelled pipe tobacco and leather on my right hand side "Dad?" I looked to my right and I thought I could make out the outline of my father's upper body, he turned and there was a light blazing in his eyes. "You can go faster than us right?" He nodded "Then can you scout ahead, Beth needs you and if you can calm her I may be able to get a read on her, right now all I'm getting is a blur." He nodded and then faded out. Seth looked at me quizzically with his wolf eyes "Hey he's my Dad and I'll use whatever advantage we have."

I tried to get through to Bella again and suddenly I was hit with a power surge that just about knocked me off my feet, I stumbled forward. And for a second I was in the library with everyone they were in a circle and I mean everyone. I caught my balance and was back with Seth still running through the woods. A Red fox was now at his side and they were both keeping their eyes to the ground. I could hear Bella now, she was terrified for our daughter, I could hear Alice, Anthony and Masen and finally I could hear Beth. _"Daddy is that you? Daddy it's really dark but we've stopped running and its cold Daddy. I can hear water like a creek not too far away and lots of trees making noises like the wind is rushing through their leaves. Daddy... grandpa's here with me, he kissed my cheek and is holding my hand, Daddy I can see him sort of, oh no Daddy so can the man thing! He's coming back towards us. He just stopped and turned away. Daddy there's someone else coming...It's a lady a really old lady and they're arguing. I don't know what they're saying but it sounds weird... Daddy I'm sacred! The lady is coming towards me Daddy and she has a knife ...DADDY... HELP ME!"_

I lost her connection, I relayed to Donna and Seth what she had told me and I ran faster than I had ever run in my life as Donna told me where to go. There were some cliffs off to the northeast they weren't high but they were windswept and there was a narrow river that ran along the base of them. As I ran I spied a fire in the distance no one other than a vampire would have ever seen it. I made for that spot, and when I reached the cliffs I scaled them like I was climbing up a ladder. Standing behind the fire was Godard if that's who he was. And behind him was an old woman holding a very large sharp knife. Godard had a hold of the old woman's upper arm and was shaking her. She seemed unmoved by the violence and she didn't take her eyes off my daughter. She finally slashed downwards with the knife stabbing Godard repeatedly in the arm. He didn't let go but howled to the point that anyone could hear him. Then she slashed upwards with the knife and slit his throat silencing him, he fell to the ground by the fire blood pouring from his neck and dying quickly. She took out a handkerchief and wiped the blood off of the knife and her hand. She did not give the man beast at her feet another look as she turned to my daughter once again. My father had positioned himself between my daughter and the hag, for hag she was. Her visage when she turned towards the fire was cadaverous and almost animal like. Her teeth were yellow and twisted. She had to be almost six feet tall though she was bent at the waist as if from pain or extreme age. Her hair was long and wispy yellowish grey and she was dressed all in black clothes that were reminiscent of a century earlier.

She was too close to Beth for me to rush her but she was aware of my presence. She cackled a bit and then turned completely towards the light and me. Her eyes were yellow but not like mine more like an animal's. Her skin was pox marked and greyish it had the appearance of dry cracked paper. Her nose was long and crooked.

And when she spoke, she had a strange accent._ "Come into the light vampyre." _and she reached for a flaming brand and laughed again, "_That is if you dare."_

I stepped just to the edge of the light. "Let the child go." I could hear the rest of our party arriving at the base of the cliffs and I spoke at vampire speed to warn them not to move until Jasper gave the go ahead.

The hag cocked her head to the side. "_What is this child to you? She is no more than a snack at best to one of your kind surely there is better prey available in the town. This one child was hardly worth the effort of chasing my son all this way."_

I had to stall for time and think of a plan, my father stood his ground between Beth and the hag not that it would do any good but he was at least keeping Beth calm. I motioned for her to be silent. And through clenched teeth I rasped. "I have already laid claim to this child and no one else shall have her, witch!"

"_Hmm you're a very unusual vampyre, do you wish to debate ownership of the child? Normally I would love to talk with a fellow creature of the night but I'm running short on time. The apex of the new moon will be upon us soon and I must have her flesh and blood. So I suggest you leave. I can't attend to my spell and watch my back against a hungry vampyre at the same time." _

_She hissed at me when I didn't move and straightened to her full height. "If you stay here you're a fool, my magicks are powerful and mark my words I can and will strip you of your immortal life."_

She smiled in what I'm sure she thought was a charming fashion, and then started to turn back to Beth. My daughter gasped and whimpered when she saw the hag's face in the firelight and looked to me with pleading eyes. I smiled at her and lifted my chin over my shoulder, her uncles and our friends were now spreading out around the clearing and cliff side. But the hag was still too close to Beth.

Seth and Donna came into the clearing and sat on either side of me. Wales's thoughts let me know that the hag would consider them a good omen. She looked at both of them over her shoulders. "_Welcome children, if you stay here with me you will see something that happens only once in a lifetime. Stay close to me young ones and learn."_

I had to stall, give Jasper time to analyze the situation and get him as much information as I could. "Witch, who are you? And how dare you come onto the lands of the Volturi without their permission."

"_The Volturi are all dead, slaughtered by their foolishness. They thought they could eliminate those spoken of in prophesy. I warned those idiots Aro and Caius, even Marcus knew but he said nothing he just smiled when I told the brothers, But then he was never really one of them... how do they say it now, it was all smoke and mirrors on his part. And as to who am I? I am Medee de la Barthe the greatest sorceress of my clan!"_

"Don't you mean Medee Godard?

"_Ah perceptive Vamprye so you know my greatest shame! The family of Godard are idiots all of them. But I was young when I married Charles, he was very handsome and he to me about many things including that he was rich. But I took care of that for him. But he couldn't manage money to save his life. Do you know he even tried to do away with me! He denied me the elixir of immortality. He stole my beauty and my youth but I had other ways to store my life force. And I did for centuries just waiting for my chance to get back at him and that idiot over there. Do you know that Eric wept like a baby when I slaughtered our daughter for the greater good? I was the one that had to endure his attentions to beget the girl, to carry her and then birth her. And he begrudged me the opportunity to prolong our lives beyond the ten life times. You vampyre, I'm sure you're aware of how precious the gift of immortality is."_

Jasper wanted me to keep her going. This woman was sick beyond belief and I think dangerous. But she seemed to like to tell her tale so I encouraged her with a smile and shrug. _"Then his idiot father allowed the elixir to fall into the hands of the Volturi. My stupid husband died about fourteen months ago when Eric gave me the elixir instead of his father. It was very funny actually, they kept my petrified body in my husband's bedroom he was afraid to bury me in case one of my inept relatives should try to resurrect me." _

_She cackled with glee as if having told the best joke. "If he had only known that I had always been present in that room just waiting for my chance he might have died of shock and saved Eric the trouble. Eric had gone to Volterra at Aro's command. He wanted a family of vampyres annihilated without the Volturi being suspected. Eric came back from Volterra with two doses of the elixir. But he was tired of living under the thumb of his father and had delayed his return as long as he could." _

_She licked the blade of the knife and looked back at Beth, then turned to me again. "With his father confined to bed Eric poured his dose of the elixir over my body. It was so sweet but it was not enough to bring me back to my former glory. Eric left us to plot the downfall of these vampyres not realizing what he had done. Once some of my strength had returned I finished off my husband. I needed to make more of the elixir so I followed my husband's bastard Brain to the home of the Richmond's and found that they had what I needed a virgin daughter from a shifting family her flesh and blood would be powerful. But she was living abroad. So I appeared before Eric and Brian and told them to get me the girl and I would give them power and riches beyond their wildest dreams. They were so gullible but greed is a great motivator. _

_I found though that I had unfinished business at the Richmond home. Brian was now married to the widow of the last shapeshifter of the only decent family I had ever known. I should have married a Richmond as my family had wanted. But they had rejected me, can you imagine that, the great Medee de la Barthe...was rejected! So I killed that widow after all the bitch and my husband's bastard Brian had killed the last worthy Richmond for greed and came out of it with nothing."_

She was mad, really bonkers! She cackled again and made to turn back to Beth. "_Enough, vamprye! I need more of the elixir. That idiot Brian could not secure me the Richmond virgin, but Eric did get me one when I promised that we would be together again once I was restored. What a simpleton, as if I would let him ever touch me again." _She turned back to Beth, "_Now my sweet child you will be sacrificed for the greater good your blood and flesh will see me into the next millennium."_

She took a step towards Beth who screamed and Jasper yelled in my head to go, NOW! I launched myself over the fire diving onto the back of the witch and pulling her away from Beth. We rolled across the clearing and into the fire. I didn't care as I felt the flames lick at my back. I came up in a fighting stance after ripping off my shirt. The witch was standing there holding her knife and ready to defend herself. My brothers and our friends came out of the brush and surrounded us. She smiled as she really got a good look at me for the first time, and then she laughed so hard that her shoulders shook. "_Oh this is priceless! For over 900 years I have lived in one form or another preparing for you and here when I am at my weakest and least desirable and you appear." _

A shudder ran through my body as I looked at her with loathing. "_You should have been mine Edward Cullen there was a time that you hunted the humans, I felt it and you would have been mine but for that moron Godard. A Prophesy foretold that we would be the greatest couple the vampire world would ever know. But now you are a yellow eye and beyond my influence. Ah I see it in your eyes, you have found the shield. It would seem that I have missed my chance, too bad we would have been great together Edward Cullen. But the shield she is not a human any longer is she? She's a vampyre like you...hahaha...so the prophesy will not be fulfilled after all. There will be no half and half children born of the vampire's human mate. Do you know how many vampyres have tried to become the 'one' by mating with a human? Well I wonder where that leaves our world now with no saviours. The Volturi are not the worst things out their Edward Cullen. The worse is yet to come."_

She smiled at me and dropped the knife. "_And I would sooner die than face them." _Then she stepped into the fire and went up like a roman candle without a word or a whimper.

I turned to Beth and opened my arms and she ran into them hugging me tightly around the neck."_Daddy..." _And my baby burst into tears. I hugged her close to me and cooed into her ear telling her I loved her and that she was safe. _"I want Mommy! Daddy I want to go home; I want to go to our new house in Canada...please."_

Everyone stepped forward, Seth and Donna remained in their phased form. I picked up Beth in my arms and looked at my brothers "We're going home tonight." Jazz whipped out his cell phone and called Alice. I pulled out mine and dialled Bella for Beth, she took the phone and said "_Hi Mommy...Daddy saved me!"_ And then she started to cry again. I could hear Bella on the other end trying to calm her and then she started to cry as well. Bella pulled herself together and said "_Edward... I know you can hear me, I want to leave, and I want to go home."_

We ran back to the castle in a tight formation. When we entered the gates the family and our luggage were all there. Kincaid had been reassembled by Carlisle and was sitting on the edge of the fountain talking to Alastair. I made my move towards him but Rose stopped me. "_No Edward. It's not what you think." _I raised my eyebrow. "He's simple minded Edward_. When Kincaid was changed he had an IQ that was barely average, he can't even fight to save his own life. Kincaid prefers to be a veggie vampire because he has never desired human blood ever. He can barley hunt for himself. But he's excellent with numbers, hence why you should never bet with him. Alastair said he was probably a mathematical savant, but in the 16th century he was thought to be possessed. Alastair actually changed him to prevent him from being burned at the stake and has taken care of him ever since. So brother I'm asking you to leave him alone_." I looked hard at him and heard his thoughts and that he was as simple as Rose had said.

Penny and Reagan brought the cars around from the garage and we loaded them up. Wales and Reagan were going to stay in Volterra and research the drivel Medee had spouted on the cliffs. Alastair came out to the courtyard. "_Edward, the Godard in our dungeon is dead. His chest was ripped open and is heart was pulled out, looks like his brother visited him before taking Beth."_

Bella took Beth out of my arms hugged her tightly then kissed her before she passed her to Esme. "_Edward I need a vacation the worse way possible. But what I really want is to go home, but not to Forks, to Canada. I want to go someplace that hasn't been touched by any of this. I want to decorate our home, watch our children grow up and when the time comes go to school with them. I want to watch them fall in love and get married. I want to be a family and I want to be surrounded by our family. I want to be so immersed in the love that we have for each other that nothing can touch us ever again. Promise me that Edward ...promise me that!"_

She was leaning into my chest with her fists clenched and her body racked by dry sobs. I pulled her in tight to me and kissed her hair and her cheeks and then whispered to her loud enough for our whole family to hear. "Bella I can promise you everything you asked for, except that nothing bad will ever touch us again, we apparently have a destiny. I don't know what it is, and I don't care. But whatever comes we will do what we have always done, we will love each, enjoy our lives together with our family and friends, and when the time comes we will stand together like always if anyone dares to try and take that away from us. Come on lets go home."


End file.
